La Caja de Pandora
by Ankoku No Ojou-sama
Summary: El Ragnarok ha llegado a la vida de la Famiglia Vongola y Compañía, dejando a su paso mucho Caos a la par de la Destrucción. La rueda ha comenzado a girar y no se detendrá hasta haber reclamado a su presa. ¿Ellos se apartaran? O ¿simplemente cederán ante su Destino? Parejas: Personaje x Occ.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer 1:** El Universo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es de mi propiedad sino que le pertenece a Amano Akira -sensei, yo solo lo uso con fines sin ánimo de lucro.

**Disclaimer 2: **El relato de "La Leyenda de la Caja de Pandora" no es mio, solo lo tome prestado. La pagina de donde saque la informacion se llama:

Errores historicos y otras curiosidades.

**Advertencias: **Uso de múltiples Occ's, muerte de varios personajes (en su mayoría míos), uso de vocabulario desconocido, ¿Spoilers? (¿aunque quien a estas alturas no ya leyó el manga?), falta de coherencia en todo el fic, okno. Eso ultimo ignórenlo XD

Veamos ya me dio la locura, así que por eso aquí les traigo el Prologo de una de las pocas historias que al fin pudo salir de mi cabeza.  
De momento esto y los próximos capítulos, parecerá que no tienen nada que ver con KHR. No se preocupen que poco a poco esto comenzara a tomar coherencia ante ustedes.  
También sé que es una sandez de mi parte el mezclar dos mitologías diferentes pero eso es porque me encantan y son de mis favoritas, así que si llego a ofender a alguien por esto, me disculpo de antemano.

Ahora sí, lo que importa el fic.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Prólogo.

.

* * *

.

Solemos utilizar la frase "abrir la caja de Pandora" cuando queremos decir que algunos de los actos que realizamos en la vida nos van a traer nuevos males o nuevas desgracias.

La historia de Pandora y su famosa caja se enmarca dentro del mito de Prometeo, que robó el fuego a los dioses para entregárselo a los hombres, según nos cuenta la mitología griega.

La historia de Pandora es una venganza de Zeus como parte de un castigo a Prometeo por haber revelado a la humanidad el secreto del fuego.

**La historia de Pandora es la siguiente: **

_Por orden de Zeus padre de los dioses, Hefesto dios del fuego, famoso por sus habilidades, formó la estatua de una hermosa doncella. La propia Atenea que, celosa de Prometeo, habíase trocado en su enemiga, echó sobre la imagen una vestidura blanca y reluciente, aplicándole sobre el rostro un velo que la virgen mantenía separado con las manos, coronándola de frescas flores y le ciñó el talle con un cinturón de oro, adornada maravillosamente con policromas figuras de animales. Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses, otorgaría el habla a la bella imagen, y Afrodita le daría todo su encanto amoroso._

_De este modo Zeus, bajo la apariencia de un bien, había creado un engañoso mal, al que llamó Pandora, es decir, la "omnidotada"; pues cada uno de los Inmortales había entregado a la doncella algún nefasto obsequio para los hombres._

_Condujo entonces a la virgen a la Tierra, donde los mortales vagaban mezclados con los dioses, y unos y otros se pasmaron ante la figura incomparable. Pero ella se dirigió hacia Epimeteo, el ingenuo hermano de Prometeo, llevándole una caja regalo de Zeus. En vano aquél había advertido a su hermano que nunca aceptase un obsequio venido del olímpico Zeus, para no ocasionar con ello un daño a los hombres; debía de rechazarlo inmediatamente._

_Epimeteo, olvidándose de aquellas palabras, acogió gozoso a la hermosa doncella y no se dió cuenta del mal hasta que ya lo tuvo. Pues hasta entonces las familias de los hombres, aconsejadas por su hermano, habían vivido libres del mal, no sujetos a un trabajo gravoso, y exentos de la torturante enfermedad. Pero la mujer llevaba en las manos su regalo, una gran caja provista de una tapadera. Apenas llegada junto a Epimeteo abrió la tapa y en seguida volarón del recipiente innumerables males que se desparramarón por la Tierra con la velocidad del rayo. Oculto en el fondo de la caja había un único bien: la esperanza; pero, siguiendo el consejo del Padre de los dioses, Pandora dejó caer la cubierta antes de que aquella pudiera echar a volar, encerrándola para siempre en el arca._

_Entretanto la desgracia llegaba, bajo todas las formas, tierra, mar y aire. Las enfermedades se deslizaban día y noche por entre los humanos; solapadas y silenciosas pues Zeus no les había dado la voz. Un tropel de fiebres sitiaba la Tierra, y la muerte, antes remisa en sorprender a los hombres, precipitó su paso._

_La vejez, la enfermedad, la fatiga, la locura, el vicio, la pasión, la plaga, la tristeza, la pobreza, el crimen; todos los males del mundo se habían extendido por la tierra y sólo la esperanza quedó oculta en el fondo del arca._

Fin del Prologo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Repito, nada de esto parecerá coherente para alguna de ustedes (aunque creo que para mí tampoco) pero más adelante todo esto se esclarecerá, así que no se angustien.

Otra cosa mas, me hacen falta varios Occ's. ¿Me podrian enviar los suyos chicas? ¡Por favor!

Nos leemos!

.

.

.

P.D. Dejen Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es de mi propiedad sino que le pertenece a Amano Akira -sensei, yo solo lo uso con fines sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Uso de múltiples Occ's, muerte de varios personajes (en su mayoría míos), uso de vocabulario desconocido, ¿Spoilers? (aunque quien a estas alturas no ya leyó el manga), falta de coherencia en todo el fic, okno. Eso ultimo ignórenlo XD

De momento los próximos capítulos, parecerá que no tienen nada que ver con KHR. No se preocupen que poco a poco esto comenzara a tomar coherencia ante ustedes.  
También sé que es una sandez de mi parte el mezclar dos mitologías diferentes pero eso es porque me encantan y son de mis favoritas, así que si llego a ofender a alguien por esto, me disculpo de antemano.

Ahora sí, lo que importa el fic.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 1.- Robo

.

* * *

.

_Año 20XX.  
Mundo: Tierra.  
Ubicación: Alguna parte escondida en el Continente Europeo.  
Hora: Cerca de la Medianoche_

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar alertando a todos los miembros de esa sección pero de pronto se todo termino en silencio. Una sombra, con caminar lento y elegante, pasaba por encima de los varios cadáveres que se encontraban desperdigados por doquier. Su destino, la salida.

Fue muy poco tiempo lo que duró ese chirriante sonido pero aún así fue capaz de atraer la atención de unos pocos desafortunados, todos ellos se situaron enfrente de él y así evitar que continuara su avance por.

- ¿Quién eres? ¡Identifícate! – gritó un envalentonado sujeto, creyéndose superior al contar con apoyó.  
- ¡Estas instalaciones son Propiedad Privada! – otro tonto más. - ¡Sera mejor que se entregue!

No respondió, continuando su caminar, sin vacilar ante los gritos de esos hombres.  
Molestia. Eso era lo que irradiaban, molestia al saberse ignorados, molestia al ver que su autoridad no valía nada para aquel ser.

- ¡Esta es la última advertencia! ¡Haga el favor de entregarse o de lo contrario nos veremos obligados a recurrir a la violencia! – trato de razonar un tercer sujeto, sin respuesta nuevamente. Volteo a ver al resto y con la cabeza les hizo una seña, todos se colocaron en posiciones y - ¡Fue…!

No pudo terminar la frase, aquella sombra paso entre ellos sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, no los rebaso ni dos pasos y todos ellos cayeron al suelo. Tan solo pudo atinar a sonreír, marchándose oculto entre las sombras del Velo de la Noche.

.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Al día siguiente ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

.

Ese mismo escenario se encontraba atestado de gente que iba y venía de un lado a otro, ora inspeccionando ora recolectando datos. Era prácticamente un caos en ese lugar por tal motivo ninguno se percato de la figura que se acercaba de una manera imponente y no fue sino hasta que esta habló.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? – aquella persona que se hizo notar, era un hombre maduro. Cabello color negro carbón, ojos igualmente negros y afilados, de una altura y musculatura que imponían, finalmente vestía con un traje digno de cualquier militar respetable en un color verde que contaba con cuatro estrellas sobre su pala, indicando su Rango como General, y al lado de aquel sujeto se encontraba una mujer de aspecto menudo y sereno, ella tenía le cabello y ojos color castaño, con un peinado de una coleta alta, su uniforme consistía en un saco militar, su blusa, una falda a la altura de las rodillas y finalmente unos zapatos de tacón color negros. El lugar se sumió en un mutismo absoluto y todas las personas se mantuvieron quietas cual estatuas. - ¿Qué acaso nadie me piensa responder? – el silencio reinaba. - ¿Qué es lo que sucedió aquí? – se vió obligado a repetir la pregunta.

No hubo un solo valiente que se atreviera a contestar aquella pregunta, todos conocían el carácter de esa persona y un error no era aceptado cerca o lejos de su presencia. Todos estaban nerviosos o en una palidez fatal, lo que contribuyo a levantar aun mas sospecha.  
El tan temido hombre comenzó a acercarse al lugar en donde se hallaba una concurrencia mayor, aunque nadie quisiese hablar, sabían de antemano que con él no era bueno jugar, por ese motivo y sin dudarlo se apartaban de su camino con el conocimiento de que aquello iba a desencadenar una gran amenaza para ellos.

Al fin llego a su destino, ante sus ojos se topaba con un intrigante escenario: varios de sus agentes se encontraban sin vida y con una mueca de terror indescriptible. No se inmuto ante aquello o eso es lo que deseaba aparentar, su ceja izquierda se hallaba levantada en un gesto de cuestionamiento hacia ese acontecimiento.

- Puedo saber, ¿Por qué varios de mis mejores agentes se encuentran muertos? – dijo con un tono neutral, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular espero su respuesta. - ¿O es que acaso no pensaban informarme de esto? – finalizo con un tono irónico. Hubo una sola persona lo suficientemente valiente, o tonta, para responder a la primera pregunta hecha por el General.

- Aun desconocemos las causas de sus muertes, ya que no hemos realizado la autopsia pero poseemos la teoría de que fue algo interno lo que origino su deceso. – explico, quien parecía ser a simple vista una doctora.

- ¿Por qué razón a un no han hecho la autopsia? – soltó al aire, volteándola a ver y causándole pánico a la mujer.

- ¡M-mil disculpas Señor! – ella comenzó a temblar de miedo, en su rostro se mostraba cuan asustada estaba de ese sujeto y pese a eso, sabía que tenía que responderle – Lo que sucede, es que recién nos percatamos de esta situación… - y ahí la chica ya no supo como continuar.

El General mantenía un gesto estoico que poco a poco comenzó a deformarse en uno de ira total, las luces comenzaron a parpadear como si estas apoyaran la furia de este. De un momento a otro la doctora que había dado el informe, o solo una parte de el, se encontraba con la cabeza estrellada en la pared y con su sangre escurriendo al suelo formando un pequeño charco.

- No, no, no, no – canturreo un extraño sujeto, mientras se acercaba a donde la joven yacía – Si continua matando a los del Departamento Medico, usted va a terminar queriéndolos sustituir con los de mi equipo y eso no se lo puedo permitir. – finalizo divertido de la situación aquel hombre.

Ante esto el General y su Asistente, dirigieron su mirada a dicho individuo quien hablo no era nada más ni nada menos que el Jefe del Departamento Científico y Tecnológico, Krauss Luther, un hombre con fachas del típico científico loco.

- Profesor Luther. – lo vio con un indiferencia. - ¿Qué es lo que hace usted fuera de su área de trabajo? No suele salir de ahí, ni siquiera porque se lo ordenen. -

- A decir verdad, esto tiene que ver mucho con mi trabajo – esto solo provoco una mirada de cuestionamiento por parte del otro - ¡Todo lo que usted ve aquí y en cualquier lugar de esta Base… – para un mayor énfasis en sus palabras, este comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su eje y finalizo golpeándose el pecho con ambas palmas de sus manos – fue construido por Mi Persona! Entonces Yo quiero saber... ¿Quién fue capaz de burlar mi perfecto sistema de vigilancia? – finalizo en un tono lleno de emoción, al saber que hubo alguien lo suficientemente competente como para lograr tal hazaña.

- Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué no solo mataron a varios de mis mejores soldados, sino que también lograron evadir su sistema de vigilancia? – ahora si el General no logro mantener un rostro impasible al contrario estaba lleno de ira hacia los incompetentes de sus subordinados y no dudo en demostrarlo al tomar de las solapas al primer Soldado Raso que hallo en su camino - ¡Tú! ¡Quiero que me expliques la situación! ¿Por qué no fui notificado de esto? ¿Por qué aun no han llevado a cabo la autopsia de los cadáveres? ¡Contesta! – no dejaba ni respirar al pobre hombre, entonces lo tiro al suelo a la espera de que este le contestara.

- Ge cofcofcof General – trataba de tomar aire para responder – Na-na-nadie se había percatado de la situación – hablo ya con la respiración casi normalizada.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – el tono de voz del General comenzaba a acercarse al de la ira total.

- Eso yo se lo puedo explicar con mucho gusto General – dijo Krauss, mientras se acomodaba sus gafas – Pues vera eso también es sumamente interesante, la razón por la cual nadie se había percatado de esta situación es fácil. Al parecer fuimos engañados – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Engañados? – cuestiono el General.

- Si, engañados. O mejor dicho todo el sistema de seguridad lo fue – se acerco a la cámara de vigilancia más cercana y la señalo – Alguien o algo creó una especie de ilusión sobre la lente de las cámaras para fingir que los soldados se encontraban trabajando y así evitar que nos percatáramos de la situación – Krauss tomo su mentón y comenzó a divagar – A decir verdad, creo que escuche como sonaba la alarma de esta sección, ¿habrá sido mi imaginación?

- ¿Sonó una alarma y la ignoraron? – el General volteo a ver a todos los presentes con una mirada llena de ira.

- Según varios miembros del personal, ultimadamente esa alarma se activaba ante nada – comento la asistente del General, la Teniente Jessamine Lovelace.

- ¿Y por qué aun no la han arreglado? – comenzó a enojarse aun mas.

- A decir verdad, estaba programado que fuera arreglada el día de hoy – dijo Jessamine mientras revisaba unos papeles que traía en mano – La persona que hizo todo esto debió de estar al tanto de esta información y así logró actuar con facilidad – finalizo viendo la escena del ataque.

- Solo alguien sumamente experto en tecnología e informática pudo burlar mi perfecto sistema, aunque también cabe la posibilidad que uno de "ellos" lo hiciera – soltó al aire Krauss.

- Teniente Lovelace – hablo el General.

- Si, Señor – la Teniente se cuadro ante este llamado.

- ¿Dónde se encuentran en este momento los Equipos Especiales? – pregunto el General con una mirada sombría en el rostro.

- Se encuentran al término de una misión que se les fue encomendada, la mayoría de ellos ya deben de estar de regreso al Cuartel – contesto la Teniente, volviendo a consultar sus papeles.

- ¿Es posible que alguno de "ellos" pudiera llevar a cabo esto desde una distancia bastante considerable, Profesor Luther? – volvió a preguntar el General.

- No, hasta donde llegan mis investigaciones. El rango máximo que maneja uno de "ellos" es de 2 km y no se especializa precisamente en Ilusiones – expuso el Profesor.

Si los presentes pensaron que la cosa no se podría poner peor, pues se equivocaron. De uno de los tantos pasillos surgió un nuevo personaje, un Soldado que por la insignia en su pecho se podía identificar como un Sargento Primero. Este llego donde se encontraba el General y se cuadro para saludarlo debidamente, tras recibir un asentimiento por la cabeza dejo de saludar y procedió a hablar.

- General, después de revisar todo el Cuartel hemos hallado una anomalía en el Primer Sector perteneciente al Departamento de Ciencia y Tecnología – finalizo su informe el Sargento Primero.

Al no obtener respuesta por parte de su superior o de alguno de los presentes, se atrevió a inquirir.

- ¿Pasa algo malo General? – cuestiono lleno de curiosidad - ¿General? –volvió a interrogar.

Sin embargo lo que sucedió ni el mismo se lo esperaba. El Profesor Luther salió corriendo y gritando algo así como "mi sagrado lugar de trabajo", mientras que por otro lado el General y la Teniente se dirigían al mencionado lugar a un paso moderado. Después de marcharse de ahí, todos los presentes al fin pudieron darse un respiro y comenzar su trabajo con tranquilidad.

.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Primer Sector del Departamento de Ciencia y Tecnología ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

.

- ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! – la expresión que el General tenía en su rostro era una llena de total y puro asombro, poco después comenzó a transformarse en una llena de de ira.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó el Profesor Luther mientras colocaba sus manos sobres sus propias mejillas, en una expresión de horror y muy similar a la famosa pintura de "El Grito" deEduard Munch - ¡¿Quién ha osado robar mi más preciada obra maestra?! – fue lo último que exclamo antes de caer desmayado.

- ¡Profesor! – clamó preocupada la Teniente Lovelace - ¡Resista Profesor! – mientras trataba de reanimarlo.

La escena que ellos contemplaban era la siguiente: Una gran habitación llena de varios equipos de tecnología muy avanzada y muchos contenedores de lo que parecía cristal, todos ellos destruidos, grandes extensiones de cables que colgaban despedazadas desde el techo o paredes, varias zonas de ese lugar se veían carbonizadas, las mismas puertas yacían abolladas y fuera de su lugar, pero eso no fue lo que los aterro sino que justo en el centro de esa habitación se hallaba un pedestal donde se supone debería estar un artefacto de suma importancia para toda su organización sin embargo este se encontraba vacío.

- Teniente Lovelace – llamo el General a su subordinada.

- Si, Señor – respondió mientras se colocaba en una posición de descanso.

- Contacte inmediatamente con los Equipos Especiales, que se les dé la orden de regresar cuanto antes al Cuartel – y antes de que esta pudiera decirle algo, agregó – No me interesa sin no han concluido su misión, hágalos volver. Esto es de máxima prioridad para nosotros.

- Entendido General – dicho esto ella salió corriendo con dirección hacia el salón de comunicaciones.

- Seria un problema que cayera en manos enemigas, definitivamente debemos recuperar "La Caja de Pandora" cuanto antes – soltó al aire para después mirar hacia el desmayado – Profesor Krauss Luther, le otorgare como tiempo límite la llegada de los Equipos Especiales para hallar al responsable de todo esto. De lo contrario considérese usted y su departamento como muertos – dijo para proceder a marcharse sin interesarle si fue escuchado o no, no tenía tiempo que perder.

.

* * *

.

_País: Canadá.  
Provincia: Columbia Británica.  
Cuidad: Burnaby.  
Equipo: Investigación._

Se encontraba durmiendo un joven adulto en un sillón, tenía los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza y el insistente sonido de su radio no parecía perturbar su sueño. De la nada le cayó un chorro de agua fría sobre su cabeza, poco después la cubeta tuvo el mismo destino que el agua provocando que esa persona al fin lograra despertar.

- ¡¿Qué rayos?! – exclamó aun con la cubeta en la cabeza, alzo un poco dicho recipiente para ver al culpable de ese acto - ¿Sorine? Vaya manera de despertarme, ¿Qué sucede? – dijó sentándose y viendo a una adolescente que traía puesto una chamarra gruesa, pero sin llegar a retirar nada de su cabeza.

- Mouuu~ nada de "¿Qué sucede?", su radio está sonando desde hace un buen rato y usted no lo contesta – le señalo el aparato – Apúrese a contestar, de lo contrario… - decido no terminar la frase pero a cambio le mostro una sonrisa algo sádica, que le infundiría temor a cualquiera.

- Si, si, ya voy – al fin se saco la cubeta que estaba en su cabeza, él ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de sonrisas tétricas.

Mientras él se dedicaba a secarse el cabello y contestar el radio, a esa misma habitación arribaron un par de jovencitas una más adelante que la otra quien mostraba una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Cumplí mi misión de hallar a la extraviada Kasumi - dijo mientras alzaba una mano.

- No estaba extraviada, Cloe – contesto seriamente la susodicha – Mientras me di la vuelta a alguien se le ocurrió mover nuestro hotel – finalizo volteando su rostro.

A las otras dos les escurrió una gota por la nuca al escuchar ese argumento y antes de que alguna pudiera contestar, llego el primer sujeto donde ellas se hallaban.

- Tomen sus cosas, regresamos al Cuartel de inmediato – al verlas bien pudo percatarse de algo – Uno, dos, tres… Me falta una, ¿Dónde está?

- Fue a comprar recuerdos, Capitán Sasha – contesto Sorine.

- Ya veo, en cuanto terminen de guardar todas sus pertenencias deberán guardar las de ella también y en cuanto regrese partiremos rumbo al Cuartel – ordeno el Capitán del Equipo.

- Entendido Capitán – respondieron las tres al unísono.

.

* * *

.

_País: Australia.  
Estado: Victoria.  
Cuidad: Melborune.  
Equipo: Cacería._

Cerca de la Bahía de Port Philip, se hallaban cuatro adolescentes alrededor de varios cuerpos tirados. Todos ellos guardaban sus armas usadas en batalla, al poco tiempo una persona más se les unió; a esta última persona lo único que le era visible de su cuerpo era su ojo izquierdo que era de un color plata, parecía ser que recién terminaba una conversación por radio.

- Eso les enseñara que de nadie puede escapar de nuestro Equipo – habló de manera sarcástica uno de los jóvenes (¿?), quien daba la apariencia de ser de los mayores.

- Tienes razón Terra – expusó seriamente un joven con unos audífonos puestos por donde escuchaba música.

- Que bueno que al fin terminamos el trabajo – hablaba una chica, a la par que comía un chocolate – Nee Soren, ¿Dónde esta Alice? – preguntó al varón anterior mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados.

- Estoy aquí Azure, por cierto ¿Por qué estas comiendo un chocolate enfrente de tantos cadáveres? – indagó la ultima de los mas jóvenes.

- Porque tengo hambre – contesto con simpleza, después comenzó a olfatear el aire – Soy yo o huele a quemado.

Todos voltearon a buscar el origen de ese aroma, para encontrarse con que una de las lanchas locales se encontraba ardiendo en llamas. Comenzaron a procesar la información y miraron de forma acusadora a Alice, después solo vieron como la quinta figura se les acercaba y no hallar más que una leve columna de humo. Esta persona se les acerco, parándose enfrente de ellos.

- "…" - ¿hablo? – "…." – ¿y continuo hablando? el personaje recién llegado.

- ¿Debemos regresar al Cuartel de inmediato? – preguntaron a la vez todos los presentes y tras recibir un asentimiento, se colocaron en una posición de descanso – ¡Si Capitán! – volvieron a hablar al unísono.

.

* * *

.

_País: Egipto.  
Cuidad: El Cairo.  
Barrio: Midan Ramses.  
Equipo: Aniquilación._

Dentro de un tren, en un compartimiento privado y con dirección a Heliopolis, estaban reunidas tres muchachas quienes lucian ropas llenas de arena, sangre seca y varios arañazos en las mismas.

- Chicas – llamo a sus compañeras, mientras dibujaba una pirámide o lo que parecía ser una pero destruida - ¿Creen que la Capitana este enojada con nosotras? – termino de hablar virando a verlas.

- Yo no lo creo así Alicia – dijo de manera burlona una segunda joven que mantenía sus piernas recostadas sobre el brazo del asiento, mientras jugaba con una pequeña cuchilla - ¿Tu qué opinas Anjuu-chan?

- La verdad no lo sé Yoko – hablaba, casi susurraba de manera calmada – Después de todo cumplimos la misión, no debería haber ningún problema – termino de habla mientras para beber un poco de té.

- Por cierto, ¿A dónde fue la Capitana y nuestra otra compañera? – cuestiono Yoko, las demás jóvenes respondieron con un gesto negativo al no saber la respuesta.

Ellas seguían en sus cosas cuando de la nada la puerta fue abierta bruscamente. Por ella entro una mujer joven, quien se sentó pesadamente en uno de los sillones de ahí y luego suspiro pesadamente.

- Lo que me faltaba – dijo con un aire de pesadumbre y al ver la cara de desconcierto procedió a explicar – Pacere ser que alguien en el Cuartel no hizo bien su trabajo, por lo tanto nos mandaron llamar de urgencia para que regresemos cuanto antes – vio como sus subordinadas estaban por protestar y decidió hablar – No podemos hacer paradas largas, en cuanto lleguemos a Heliopolis abordaremos el primer avión que nos lleve donde se halla el Cuartel, de todas formas no es como si estuviera contenta con ustedes después de que se cargaran " La Pirámide de Saqqara" – finalizo mientras las miraba con un aura oscura sobre ella.

- _Después de todo si está enojada la Capitana_ – ese fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de las tres jóvenes – Entendido Capitana – pronunciaron por igual las tres presentes.

.

* * *

.

_Año 20XX.  
Mundo: Tierra.  
Ubicación: Desconocida  
Hora: Unos minutos para el amanecer._

Una figura totalmente encapuchada se encontraba parada sobre un edificio, desde esa posición podía contemplar toda la ciudad que se erigía bajo sus pies. El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, agitando las copas de los árboles y alzando al vuelo cientos de hojas de estos, una ráfaga azotaba los pliegues de la capa de este ser; develando así una extraña caja que era sostenida por su mano derecha entonces comenzó a reír suave y profundamente.

- Solo un poco más – hablo con un tono que bien le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera – Solo un poco más y podremos volver a vernos las caras, avasallos del "Ragnarok Projetc" – con una última ráfaga de viento desapareció.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar, cálidos rayos que invitaban a los seres vivos a despertarse y alejarse del mundo de los sueños. Poco a poco la actividad de ese lugar se hacía más fluida, dando inicio a un nuevo día sin embargo eran muy pocos los desafortunados que no hubieron sido despertados de manera tan gentil y un fue un grito lo que lo demostró.

- ¡REBORN! – grito de manera dolorosa un joven castaño.

_Año 20XX.  
Mundo: Tierra.  
Continente: Asia.  
País: Japón.  
Ubicación: Namimori._

.

* * *

.

Fin del Primer Capitulo…

Antes que nada díganme, ¿Qué les pareció?  
Acepto reclamos, críticas constructivas, sobornos para actualizar más rápido, fruta pero que no esté podrida, acepto todo menos que se metan con mi Madre =^^U=

La historia comienza a tomar forma, trate de darle coherencia a los lugares u objetos mencionados y por lo tanto ahi me tienen buscando informacion en internet _ _lll  
Los personajes Occ de los que se me hizo entrega tuvieron una leve aparición, en el siguiente capítulo tratare de centrarme más en ellos.  
Es la primera vez que escribo 3490 palabras de un capitulo, no se acostumbren del todo a capítulos tan largos ya que estarán variando el contenido del mismo.

Y por ultimo, no por ello meos importante porque de hecho es lo mas importante. Los agradecimientos:  
- Artemisa93  
- sesshomaru102  
- Franbel alias "Boss"  
- Little Idiot alias "Mei"  
- DarkinocensDLT

Muchas gracias por dejarme sus comentarios, soy feliz =QwQ=  
Nos leemos!

.

.

.

P.D. Dejen Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer 1:** El Universo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es de mi propiedad sino que le pertenece a Amano Akira -sensei, yo solo lo uso con fines sin ánimo de lucro.

**Disclaimer 2:** Cualquier nombre parecido a alguno de otro anime, no es coincidencia. Solo lo tome prestados.

**Advertencias: **Uso de múltiples Occ's, muerte de varios personajes (en su mayoría míos), uso de vocabulario desconocido, ¿Spoilers? (aunque quien a estas alturas no ya leyó el manga), falta de coherencia en todo el fic, okno. Eso ultimo ignórenlo XD

**Aclaraciones:  
- **"…". Lo que escriba entre comillas será lo que se hable por un radio comunicador, en su mayoría será lo que hable Celty. Aunque también las usare cuando sea algo importante o para tomar en cuenta.

De momento los próximos capítulos, parecerá que no tienen nada que ver con KHR. No se preocupen que poco a poco esto comenzara a tomar coherencia ante ustedes. Les juro que ya casi se verán involucrados los personajes de KHR.  
También sé que es una sandez de mi parte el mezclar dos mitologías diferentes pero eso es porque me encantan y son de mis favoritas, así que si llego a ofender a alguien por esto, me disculpo de antemano.

Ankoku: ¡De verdad lamento traerles hasta ahora el capitulo! – se inclina – Debido a diversas circunstancias no tuve mucho acceso que digamos a la laptop _ _lll – se va a un rincón a deprimirse – Además, a nadie le intereso el puesto vacante para un Occ que tenia.

Reborn: Patético – dice mientras bebe un expresso sentado en un sofá – ¿Crees que con eso los convencerás?

Ankoku: Cállate, recuerda que solo eres parte de un soborno para que actualizara =¬¬#=

Reborn: ¿Soborno?

Ankoku: Si, soborno. Aunque no solo fue eso –dice mientras saca una lista – Mira fui:  
- Sobornada por Tsuny, me presto a ti y a Sebastian por un mes.  
- Chantajeada por Mei (ex secretaria, actual abogada y futura política), me prometió Judal =*w*=  
- Y finalmente, amenazada por Cassio. Si yo no actualizo este fanfic, ella no actualizaría el de "_Secretos y Verdades: El camino hacia el final" _el cual escribo en conjunto con ella.

Reborn: No deberías promocionar eso – señala – Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta él otro?

Ankoku: ¿Sebastian? Debe estar limpiando mi cuarto, debo aprovechar los días que me quedan =^-^=

Reborn: ¬¬

Ankoku: Se que también prometí que sus Occ aparecerían en este capítulo, les prometo que saldrán en el próximo sin falta. Les dedico este capítulo aquellos que lo leyeron y se tomaron la molestia en dejar un review:  
- Little Idiot.  
- DarkinocensDTL.  
- Tsunashio Sawada.  
- Kyo Kurama.  
- Anne di Vongola.  
Muchas gracias, ustedes me animan a continuarlo. El capitulo es corto pero aun así espero que lo disfruten.  
Ahora sí, lo que importa el fic.

.

.

* * *

.

Capitulo 2. – Misión X Descubrimiento.

.

* * *

.

_Año 20XX.  
Mundo: Tierra.  
Ubicación: Alguna parte escondida en el Continente Europeo.  
Hora: 1200 hrs._

Dos días han trascurrido desde que los Equipos Especiales fueron convocados a el Cuartel, actualmente todos ellos ya habían arribado; uno antes que los demás. Aun proseguían las investigaciones con respecto al deceso de los varios Soldados que fallecieron en un intento de detener al usurpador de "La Caja de Pandora", eran muy pocos los que poseían el conocimiento acerca de dicho instrumento para los demás eso era clasificado como "Información Clasificada" aun para los Equipos Especiales quienes se verían, muy pronto, involucrados.

- "Capitanes de los Equipos Especiales presentarse inmediatamente a la oficina del General. Repito. Capitanes de los Equipos Especiales presentarse inmediatamente a la oficina del General_". _– se dejó escuchar por todo el Cuartel.

En un pasillo oscuro se podía escuchar claramente el resonar de unas botas chocando contra el suelo, de entre las sombras surgió una figura femenina. Esta mujer mostraba una expresión llena de molestia mientras seguía avanzando dentro de aquel pasillo, llego a un cruce de cuatro caminos y pudo observar como surgían dos sombras mas, de los caminos laterales; uniéndose a su marcha.

- Parece ser que no estás de buen humor Capitana, ¿puedo saber por qué? – habló un de manera burlesca un joven, este aparentaba rondar cerca de la misma que edad que la mujer.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Sasha además, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? – contestó molesta la mujer – Te recuerdo que ahora tú también eres un Capitán, irresponsable pero Capitán a fin de cuentas – finalizó con una sonrisa mordaz.

- Que cruel eres Rosalie – fingió una mueca llena de tristeza – A pesar de que yo te quiero mucho, tú jamás has sido capaz de corresponder mis sentimientos, ¿verdad que ella es cruel, Kruger? – ladeó su cabeza hacia atrás, en espera de una respuesta.

- "…." – comenzó a ¿hablar?

- Tu transmisor – decía Rosalie mientras señalaba su oreja – Enciende tu transmisor Kruger, así no te podemos escuchar. -

- "Gracias" – contesto después de hacer lo dicho por Rosalie y luego volteo a ver a Sasha – "No me metan en sus problemas por favor" – dijo seriamente Kruger.

- Tú también eres cruel Kruger – sobre el apareció un aura llena de pesadumbre – De todas maneras, ¿para qué rayos nos quieren los ancianos esos? – dijo tras recuperarse.

- ¡Sasha! No les digas de esa manera, deberías tenerle más respeto ellos son nuestros superiores – regaño al aludido.

- Si, si. Lo que la Capitana diga – habló de manera sarcástica, para después recibir un lindo "cariño" por parte de Rose.

.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Diez minutos más tarde ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

.

Rosalie iba encabezando el grupo cuando llegaron a la oficina de su superior, tocó la puerta y tras recibir un "adelante" procedieron a entrar. Dicha oficina era bastante amplia, los muros pintados de un pulcro blanco; el piso era de un tono café claro; a sus respectivos costados tenían un librero de grandes proporciones, totalmente lleno de libros y documentos de gran importancia; la habitación contaba con un gran ventanal, que era cubierto por una elegantes persianas blancas y finalmente, enfrente de ellos se hallaba un escritorio de fino roble pintado de negro; detrás de este, se encontraba un cómoda silla que era ocupada por su superior: El General Henrik Ivanov. Aun lado de este se encontraba la Teniente Jessamine. Los tres hicieron un respectivo saludo y se colocaron en posición de descanso.

- Buen trabajo Capitanes – saludo de manera indiferente el General – Primero que nada, deseo saber el resultado de sus misiones – y dirigió su mirada – Primero usted Capitán del Equipo de Investigación, Alexander Nikolaevich Hell.

- Si – respondió el aludido. Este joven era de cabello color castaño oscuro que se levanta en cuatro picos sobre su cabeza y con el fleco cayendo en la misma dirección que los picos, corto de la parte delantera y le cae un poco debajo del cuello en la parte posterior. Sus ojos son color hielo, debajo del ojo derecho tiene una curiosa marca: una línea que cae y una más delgada que atraviesa esta perpendicularmente, un poco más abajo y justo donde se cruzan estas, tiene otra marca que es parecida a un ángulo recto hacia abajo y con dirección a la izquierda; su vestimenta consistía en una playera sin mangas y de cuello alto que se pegaba al torso; pantalones estilo militar, al igual que las botas; además de una gabardina: todo esto era de un color negro pero con unas líneas de un morado muy oscuro – Nos infiltramos exitosamente en una Base de la Resistencia que se encontraban en Canadá, en ella hallamos importante información que nos fue robada durante el traslado de esta. Por supuesto que nos encargamos de no dejar rastro de esos documentos en dicha base – terminó su reporte.

- Perfecto. Ahora Capitana del Equipo de Cacería, Celty Kruger – nombro el General Ivanov.

- "Si" - esta persona se encontraba vistiendo un pantalón parecido al de los soldados en color negro, botas negras a media pierna, una camiseta sin mangas pegada al torso y con una máscara que le cubre del cuello hasta el puente de la nariz, arriba de esta una gabardina negra con detalles azules, una capucha totalmente negra que le llega hasta los tobillos y finalmente un gorro tipo militar sobre su cabeza con la cual ocultaba la gran mayoría de su cabello pero aun así se podía apreciar algo del mismo, que era de un tono azul medianoche; su ojo izquierdo era lo único que se podía apreciar a simple vista, de color plata, debido al tipo de vestimenta que poseía – "La misión fue llevada a cabo eficazmente, el Grupo de Desertores fue eliminado en Australia. Ninguno de ellos logro ponerse en contacto con algún miembro de la Resistencia" – dio por finalizado su reporte.

- Bien. Por último usted Capitana del Equipo de Aniquilación, Rosalie Von Einswald – mencionó.

- Si – la mujer se hallaba enfundada en unos pantalones pegados; una playera, sin mangas, de cuello alto y entallada haciendo resaltar notablemente su figura, sobre esta tenía una larga gabardina y finalmente unas botas que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas, todo esto era de un color negro y con unos pocos bordes color rojo; su cabello ligeramente ondulado, le llegaba por arriba de la cintura ya que lo mantenía en una coleta alta; sus ojos al igual que su cabello eran de un rojo intenso – Justo como se nos fue informado, en Midan Ramses se encontraba alistándose una Brigada de 4000 hombres; todos ellos pertenecientes a Ejércitos de la Resistencia. Después de 4 días conseguimos exterminarlos junto con su Base – término de explicar.

- Capitana Einswald, según pone su reporte escrito; no solo fue esa base lo que destruyeron sino que también lo fue "La Pirámide de Saqqara". Explíquese – ordeno el General, provocando una sonrisa de prepotencia en el rostro de la Teniente Lovelace.

- En efecto, esa Pirámide fue destruida – dijó con sinceridad – Pero esta acción no fue ejecutada por gusto, esto fue la consecuencia de ser usada como un escondite de la Resistencia y por tal motivo nos vimos en la necesidad de demolerla. No podíamos darnos el lujo de que en un futuro volviera a ser ocupada por ellos – expusó Rosalie.

- Sabia decisión Capitana. Me complace escuchar resultados positivos de sus Equipos, esto me hace pensar que después de todo si fue una buena idea el haberlos creado – expresó con complacencia, sin ser consciente del ambiente que creo sus palabras – Pero ahora eso no es lo importante, la razón por la cual se encuentran aquí no es por los reportes de sus misiones, Teniente Lovelace haga el favor de explicarles todo – indico el General.

La mencionada se acerco a las ventanas para cerrar las persianas, tomo un control remoto y tras presionar un botón del techo descendió un proyector, el cual comenzó a emitir imágenes sobre las persianas previamente cerradas.

- Todos ustedes fueron brevemente informados de lo que aconteció durante su ausencia, ¿me equivoco? – recibió un asentimiento por parte de los tres – Varios de nuestros soldados fueron asesinados y no conforme con eso aún desconocemos la causa del deceso – mostro varias fotos de la primera escena – Pocos minutos después fuimos notificados de otro suceso más – esta vez reveló imágenes de la segunda escena – El Primer Sector del Departamento de Ciencia y Tecnología fue destruido; quienes fueran los que irrumpieron en el lugar, se llevaron consigo lo que era guardado ahí – finalizo la explicación la Teniente.

- Un momento – expresó Alexander.

- ¿Si Capitán Nikolaevich? – inquirió la Teniente.

- No se supone que nuestro sistema de seguridad es perfecto, ni siquiera la Resistencia ha logrado dar con este lugar – objeto – Entonces ¿Cómo fue posible que no solo entraran aquí, sino que asesinaron a varios de los nuestros y hasta robaron material? ¿Qué significa eso? – cuestionó a la mujer.

- No lo sabemos – contesto seriamente – Sin embargo, tenemos la sospecha de quien o quienes lo hayan hecho eran "especiales" ¿me entiende? – dijo descaradamente.

- ¿Qué? – Alexander comenzó a enojarse - ¿Qué esta insinuando? – y tras recibir una sonrisa cínica como respuesta, explotó - ¡¿Cómo se… -

- Espere Capitán Nikolaevich – intervino Rosalie, mientras Celty retenía al mencionado – La Teniente Lovelace no está insinuando nada, de lo contrario nos lo diría claramente ¿verdad Teniente? – le dirigió una mirada seria pero que escondía algo mas – Además, según recuerdo ese sector estaba restringido y solo personal autorizado podía entrar ahí. ¿Qué es lo que resguardaban ahí, como para qué fuera lo único robado en toda el Cuartel? – pregunto.

- Eso es precisamente lo que estábamos por explicarles – declaro el General – Justo en este momento el Profesor Luther se dirige hacia acá, con el resultado de sus investigaciones y después de escucharlo se les asignara su nueva misión – finalizo.

Ni bien termino de hablar cuando se escucharon unos pasos, que conforme se acercaban resonaban más en los pasillos y de repente la puerta fue abierta bruscamente por el Profesor Krauss Luther, quien mantenía varios papeles en sus manos. Entro a la habitación seguido de un asistente, dejó todo documento sobre la mesa.

- ¡Buenas Días Amigos míos! – saludo efusivamente el Profesor – Me alegra verlos aquí no saben cuánto los extrañe – declaro mientras trataba de abrazar a los Capitanes.

- En primer lugar: Ya pasa de Mediodía Profesor Luther – anuncio Rosalie – Y en segundo lugar: ¡Aléjese de nosotros! – grito molesta mientras lo empujaba.

- El tiempo es irrelevante mi Querida Rosalie – refuto.

- Cof cof – tosió el General para hacerse notar.

- ¿Se encuentra enfermo General? – lo volteo a ver el Profesor – Si es así yo podría darle un excelente remedio que he creado, ya verá como se cura al instante – casi salía corriendo.

- ¡Profesor Krauss Luther! ¿Olvida a lo que vino? – cuestiono molesto.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió. Se acerco a su asistente y este le entrego un CD, después procedió a colocarlo en una Laptop que traía escondida consigo. Esta se conecto al proyector de manera automática y empezó a revelar varios datos importantes – ¡Miren aquí Damas y Caballeros! Este es el resultado de mis investigaciones – señalo el lugar en donde se proyectaban.

- No entiendo nada Profesor – índico Alexander siendo apoyado por los restantes de esa sala.

- Me decepcionan todos ustedes – alego fingiendo tristeza – Esta bien les explicare. Tras revisar exhaustivamente todo el Cuartel notamos algo curioso: los registros de entradas y salidas no mostraban ninguna anomalía o alteración, ninguna de las cerraduras eléctricas fueron violadas, los sensores que se hallan alrededor de este perímetro nunca registraron alguna fuente ajena de calor, las ventanas se encuentran en perfecto estado y si dejamos de lado el hecho de las cámaras, en otras palabras el sistema de seguridad funciona como debe - finalizo con alegría.

- Si todo lo que dice es verdad, entonces ¿Cómo entraron? Y ¿Qué fue lo que paso con las cámaras de vigilancia? – cuestiono el General.

- A eso iba – canturreo y pasó a una nueva imagen, la cual mostraba unas lentillas del tamaño del lente de la cámara – Encontramos esto sobre la lente de nuestras cámaras, al parecer funcionan como una especie de proyector, están muy bien hechas a mi parecer – otra imagen mas fue proyectada, esta vez presentaba un extraño tornado con varios relámpagos a su alrededor – Como les explique anteriormente, lo que sea que haya robado mi "Preciosa obra maestra" jamás ingreso del exterior más bien pareciera que se hallaba dentro de estas instalaciones -

- Profesor, ¿está usted insinuando que tenemos un traidor entre nuestras filas? – pregunto de manera seria el General, mientras entrecerraba la mirada. Los Oficiales Subalternos solo se miraban atónitos entre ellos ante semejante cuestión.

- Por supuesto que no General, yo jamás insinuaría semejante cosa – negaba dramáticamente.

- Explíquese adecuadamente – riño el General.

- Lo que usted mande – se cuadro y saludo de manera burlesca – Esa imagen que ustedes ven es "algo" que encontramos mientras investigábamos, tras estudiarlo un poco mas pudimos sacar una teoría de lo que era… - guardo silencio, observando la cara de todos los presentes – Un agujero de gusano, o algo similar a ello. Las partículas que este despide a su alrededor tienen un gran parecido con las que se hallan en el especio exterior, lo que nos hizo investigar aun mas. Pedimos a varios Soldados menores que nos ayudaran como voluntarios; los preparamos con un traje similar al de los astronautas, después ellos entrarían ahí y, por medio de un radio comunicador, nos dirían todo aquello que vieran. Al tratar de entrar por ahí, desafortunadamente no tuvieron un buen final – aun con la imagen del tornado de fondo, saltaron varias imágenes de algunos cuerpos carbonizados u otros destazados, debido a que él se hallaba de espaldas al proyector; esto conseguía darle un aire bastante siniestro al Profesor – Tras mucho esfuerzo logramos reunir un nuevo grupo de voluntarios, nuevamente nos encargamos de alistarlos y los mandamos con la esperanza de que alguno sobreviviera: sorpresivamente uno de ellos lo hizo. Era alguien menor que fue perteneciente al "Ragnarok Project" y al parecer gracias a eso logro soportar las condiciones del Agujero de gusano, después de recuperarse un poco nos conto lo que vio. No fue precisamente planetas, enanas blancas u otra cosa perteneciente al espacio exterior, fue algo más… - se quedo en total silencio.

Nadie decía o alegaba nada, ya que aun trataban de asimilar toda esa y la información que estaba por venir. El silencio era simplemente insoportable, entonces el Profesor continúo.

- Lo que él pudo apreciar fue otro mundo – dijo de manera profunda.

Fin del Segundo Capitulo.

.

* * *

.

Ankoku: ¡Wiiii! Otro capítulo más.

Reborn: No me digas que esperas que te dejen reviews por eso ¬¬

Ankoku: Eh? Si =o.o=

Reborn: - le dispara.

Ankoku: - huye mientras grita – ¡Me las pagaras!

Acepto reclamos, críticas constructivas, sobornos para actualizar más rápido, fruta pero que no esté podrida, acepto todo menos que se metan con mi Madre

Nos leemos!

P.D. Mei, ¿me entregas a Judal? =*w*=

.

.

.

P.D. Dejen Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer 1:**  
- El Universo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es de mi propiedad sino que le pertenece a Amano Akira -sensei, yo solo lo uso con fines sin ánimo de lucro.  
- Sebastian Michaelis es propiedad de Yana Toboso.  
- El misterioso chico pertenece a _Ōtaka Shinobu._

**Disclaimer 2:** Cualquier nombre parecido a alguno de otro anime, no es coincidencia. Solo lo tome prestados.

**Disclaimer 3: **Los Occ's no son míos son de sus respectivas dueñas y creadoras.

**Advertencias: **Uso de múltiples Occ's, muerte de varios personajes (en su mayoría míos), uso de vocabulario desconocido, ¿Spoilers? (aunque quien a estas alturas no ya leyó el manga), falta de coherencia en todo el fic, okno. Eso ultimo ignórenlo XD

**Aclaraciones:  
- **"…". Lo que escriba entre comillas será lo que se hable por un radio comunicador, en su mayoría será lo que hable Celty. Aunque también las usare cuando sea algo importante o para tomar en cuenta.

De momento los próximos capítulos, parecerá que no tienen nada que ver con KHR. No se preocupen que poco a poco esto comenzara a tomar coherencia ante ustedes. Les juro que ya casi se verán involucrados los personajes de KHR.  
También sé que es una sandez de mi parte el mezclar dos mitologías diferentes pero eso es porque me encantan y son de mis favoritas, así que si llego a ofender a alguien por esto, me disculpo de antemano.

Ankoku: Otra vez fui sobornada =o.o=

Reborn: ¿Ahora con que fue? ¬¬

Ankoku: Veamos – saca otra lista – Esta vez fueron:  
- Tsuny: dejando de lado a ustedes dos, esta vez me prestó a Hibari y a Tsuna =*-*=  
- Mei (ex secretaria, actual abogada y futura política): en esta ocasión me ofreció regalarme a Sharkkan :D  
- Por ultimo Taichou: prometió dejarme a Sinbad por un mes también =^w^=

Reborn: Te vas a terminar llenando esto de personajes ¬¬

Ankoku: No me importa XD

Reborn: ¬¬

Sebastian: ¿No va a agradecer? – dice apareciendo de la nada, a su lado estaba un joven con ropa árabe, pelo negro en trenza que caía hasta el suelo, ojos rojos, piel pálida y estaba comiendo un melocotón.

Ankoku: ¡Claro que voy a agradecer! =¬w¬=  
Les dedico este capítulo aquellos que lo leyeron y se tomaron la molestia en dejar un review:  
- Tsunashio Sawada.  
- DarkinocensDTL.  
- Anne di Vongola.  
- Kyo Kurama.  
- kizunairo  
Muchas gracias, ustedes me animan a continuarlo.  
Además, justo como les prometí este capítulo es más largo, inclusive lo es más que el primero.  
-voltea a ver al pelinegro trenzado y le arrebata el melocotón- ¡Confiscado!

¿?: ¡Eso es mío!

Ahora sí, lo que importa el fic.

.

.

* * *

.

Capitulo 3.- Equipos X Partida.

.

* * *

.

Eso que les había dicho el Profesor era algo inconcebible para todos ellos, era simplemente imposible imaginar la existencia de "Otro Mundo". ¿Qué tipo de seres habitarían dicho lugar? ¿Humanos? ¿Seres humanoides? ¿Animales? ¿O al menos serian seres vivos? Muchas dudas recorrían la mente de los presentes.

- ¿Otro Mundo? – rompió el silencio Alexander - ¿Acaso esa es una de sus bromas de mal gusto Profesor? – dijo con nerviosismo en la voz.

- Me temo Capitán Nikolaevich que esto no es ninguna clase de broma – decía mientras se acomodaba las gafas – Tenemos más imágenes que corroboran ese resultado – nuevamente comenzó a revelar nuevas fotos, en ellas se podía apreciar el paisaje de una zona montañosa y una gran mansión escondida entre los arboles – Lo que están apreciando en la pantalla es lo que logro captar una cámara que se hallaba en el casco de nuestro voluntario. Decidimos no correr el riesgo con él y tras lograr que esas fotos fueran guardadas lo hicimos volver – seguía hablando seriamente – Una hora más tarde, retomamos el experimento; le colocamos el traje y esta vez le añadimos unos cuantos equipos; que nos servirían para poder analizar todo tipo de muestras del entorno. Revisamos minuciosamente toda la información que nos llegaba a través de todos esos aparatos, de esta manera nos percatamos de que ese "Mundo" albergaba las mismas propiedades para albergar vida que el nuestro – cerro los ojos antes de continuar – Sin embargo fue mi error, al desconocer lo que le podía esperar ahí no supimos preparar al Soldado e inevitablemente termino muerto – explico.

- ¿Cómo fue que sucedió Profesor Luther? – cuestiono seriamente el General, ya que se suponía que los Soldados pertenecientes a su Organización estaban sumamente preparados para cualquier situación.

- Esta vez colocamos una cámara de video que transmitiría en tiempo real todo lo que viera, esto fue exactamente lo que aconteció – un video comenzó, en el se podía ver claramente como el soldado estaba caminando cuando de repente alguien comenzó a gritarle lo que parecían ser amenazas, después varios cuchillos se dirigían hacia él y de repente se corto la transmisión – Cuando al fin logramos recuperar el cuerpo del Soldado solo encontramos esto – apareció una imagen que mostraba un torso hecho piedra – Aun desconocemos como fue que lo lograron pero todo apunta a que él fue petrificado, decidimos hacer una nueva investigación sin embargo, apenas lo tocamos y el cuerpo se desmorono ante nuestros ojos – dio por finalizado el Profesor.

- Ya veo – comento el General – Entonces he de creer que nuestro mayor proyecto se halla perdido en "Otro Mundo" ¿es así Profesor Luther? – cuestiono irónicamente.

- Si, lo que sea que lo haya robado no pertenece a nuestro mundo sino a ese – dijo emocionado – ¿Puede imaginarlo? ¿Qué clase de tecnología tendrán ahí? ¿Qué tipo de vida llevaran? ¡Interesante, sumamente interesante! – casi gritaba el aludido.

- Espere un momento Profesor – interrumpió Rosalie, atrayendo la atención del mencionado – ¿Nos está diciendo que algún tipo de "extraterrestre" entro a nuestro Cuartel y robo uno de sus proyectos? – pregunto incrédula.

- Yo no lo llamaría "extraterrestre" mi querida Rosalie – se lanza a abrazarla.

- ¡Le dije que se alejara de mi! – y lo golpeo – Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que es? – se alejo del caído, escondiéndose entre Alexander y Celty.

- Por lo que pudimos entender de ese ambiente hay algo que queda claro – respondió tras recuperarse del golpe – Esto es lo que faltaba para que se pudiera confirmar la "**Teoría del Multiverso**". Asombroso, verdaderamente asombroso – canturreaba feliz el Profesor pero al ver una mano alzada se detuvo y señalo a la persona – ¿Qué es lo que desea, Capitán Alexander? – curioseo.

- Sigo sin entender nada de lo que dice – respondía mientras una aura de depresión lo rodeaba - ¿Me lo explica con peras y manzanas? – se aventuro a preguntar.

- No tengo de otra, aunque parece ser que usted no es el único que no entiende – se acerco nuevamente a su "olvidado" Asistente, tomo otro CD y lo remplazo por el anterior. Esta vez se podían apreciar aun más datos que eran indescifrables para los presentes – Aquí, miren aquí – señalo un esquema – Esta es una representación de la "**Teoría del Multiverso**", esta teoría dice que:

_La idea de que el universo que se puede observar es sólo una parte de la realidad física dio lugar al nacimiento del concepto de multiverso. Los diferentes universos dentro del multiverso son a veces llamados __universos paralelos__. La estructura del multiverso, la naturaleza de cada universo dentro de él, así como la relación entre los diversos universos constituyentes, dependen de la hipótesis de multiverso considerada._

-En base a esta Teoría, el cosmólogo Max Tegmark ha proporcionado una taxonomía para los universos existentes más allá del universo observable. De acuerdo a la clasificación de Tegmark, los niveles definidos pueden ser entendidos como que abarcan y se expanden sobre niveles previos. Siendo conocido esto como "**Clasificación de Tegmark**" – continuo explicando el Profesor – Ya que desconocemos bajo qué tipo de condiciones está regido ese Mundo, solo podemos clasificarlo dentro del **"Primer Nivel" **– dijo tristemente.

- "¿En qué consiste ese nivel, Profesor?" – pregunto seriamente Celty.

- Capitana Kruger, la había olvidado por completo – se reía – El "**Primer Nivel**" consiste en:

"_**Multiverso de Nivel I**_

_Una predicción genérica de la __inflación cósmica__ es un universo __ergódicoinfinito__, el cual, por su infinitud, debe contener __volúmenes de Hubble__ que contemplen todas las condiciones iniciales._

_Un universo infinito debería englobar un número infinito de volúmenes de Hubble, todos ellos con leyes y constantes físicas iguales a las nuestras. Sin embargo, casi todos ellos serán diferentes de nuestro volumen de Hubble en cuanto a configuraciones tales como la distribución de la materia en el volumen. Según las teorías actuales, algunos procesos ocurridos tras el __Big Bang__ repartieron la materia con cierto grado de __aleatoriedad__, dando lugar a todas las distintas configuraciones cuya __probabilidad__ es distinta de cero. Nuestro universo, con una distribución casi uniforme de materia y fluctuaciones iniciales de densidad de 1/100.000, podría ser un representante típico —al menos entre los que contienen observadores—._

_Siendo infinito el número de tales volúmenes, algunos de ellos son muy similares e incluso iguales al nuestro. Así, más allá de nuestro __horizonte cosmológico__, existirá un volumen de Hubble idéntico al nuestro. Tegmark estima que un volumen exactamente igual al nuestro estaría situado aproximadamente a una distancia de 10(10115)__m__ —un número más grande que un __gúgolplex__."_

De esta manera finalizo su explicación el Profesor, mientras tanto el General se encontraba meditando acerca de lo que tendría que hacer, los Capitanes prácticamente se quedaron en la misma situación. No, no es cierto; se quedaron aun mas confundidos, casi sus ojos parecían una espiral de tanta información que trataban de asimilar.

-Profesor Krauss Luther – llamo el General Ivanov – Usted dijo que uno de "ellos" fue capaz de atravesar ese portal, ¿no es así? – tras recibir un confirmación por parte de él, prosiguió - Quiero que me entregue un reporte entendible de todo esto y parte de la información de ese "Proyecto", además prepare numerosas copias de el mismo, también quiero que aliste 15 trajes especiales como el segundo que entrego a ese Soldado – después dirigió su mirada a otro punto – Capitanes alisten a sus Equipos – los mencionados se tensaron por lo que venían venir – Ustedes se encargaran de recuperar "La Caja de Pandora" – ordeno.

.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dos horas más tarde ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

.

Tras el término de la reunión, a los Capitanes se les hizo entrega del informe de lo que sería su nueva misión y con ello se les ordeno presentarse en el tercer campo de entrenamiento a las 600 hrs del día siguiente. Actualmente ellos caminaban por los pasillos con dirección a su propia Instalación, los tres soltaron un suspiro debido a esa misión que no sería como las otras, ya que al carecer de los datos fundamentales y más importantes; esto les dificultaría en gran parte e incluso podrían correr el riesgo de fallecer, justo como su antiguo camarada.

- ¿Por qué nosotros siempre nos llevamos la peor parte de esto? – cuestiono con pesadez Alexander.

- Porque para eso fueron creados los Equipos Especiales – contesto con indiferencia Rosalie.

-"Indiscutible" – apoyo Celty.

- ¿Por qué ustedes dos siempre se ponen de acuerdo cuando es en mi contra? – volvió a preguntar.

- Porque eres un Idiota – contesto burlonamente.

- "Incuestionable" – nuevamente apoyo.

- No solo la Capitana sino que Kruger también, son tan crueles – dijo totalmente deprimido – Pero bueno, será toda una novedad que los tres equipos trabajemos en conjunto, solo esperemos que el equipo de la Capitana no destruya mas pirámides después de todo no sabemos cuán importantes son para ellos – comento con una gran sonrisa.

- "Exánime" – soltó indiferentemente Celty.

- ¿Eh? – al no entender nada. De la nada fue agarrado de las solapas de la gabardina y alzado en el aire, evitando que pudiera respirar correctamente.

- A-l-e-x-a-n-d-e-r – dijo tétricamente Rosalie mientras lo seguía ahorcando y con una vena resaltándole en la sien.

- "Azul" – dijo Celty al observar a su Compañero – "Morado" – volvió a hablar – "Blanco" – finalizo.

Rosalie al escuchar el ultimo color que dijo Celty opto por soltar a Alexander, dejándolo caer sin más al suelo. Ambas se acercaron a ver sin aun seguía con vida y al verlo respirar, se alejan de ahí para retomar su camino.

- Hierba mala nunca muere – dijo tristemente Rosalie volteando a ver hacia atrás - ¡Sasha levántate de una buena vez! ¡Deja de jugar al muerto! – grito.

- "Incorregibles" - se adelanto un poco y al llegar al cruce de caminos, ella toma el que se hallaba del lado derecho, que la conduciría al ala Oeste del Cuartel; volteo a ver a sus compañeros y con una leve inclinación de cabeza se despide de ellos.

- Yo también debo regresar cuanto antes para informarles a las chicas – ve a Sasha levantarse – Nos vemos mañana Capitán – se despidió de manera burlona mientras agitaba su mano, ella siguió derecho; camino hacia el lado Sur.

Alexander se levanto como pudo y el también se dirigió a su propia Instalación, ubicada en el área Este; mientras decía "Antes eran tan lindas".

.

* * *

.

_Año 20XX.  
Mundo: Tierra.  
Ubicación: Alguna parte escondida en el Continente Europeo.  
Localización: Sector Este. Instalaciones del Equipo de Investigación.  
Hora: 1430 hrs._

Alexander se encontraba justo enfrente de las puertas que daban acceso al área que le pertenecía a su equipo, soltó un nuevo suspiro al no saber cómo darles la noticia a sus subordinados. Ingreso el código de seguridad y se dirigió a la sala principal que consistía en; una gran habitación de paredes color café claro, con tres grandes libreros negros, un gran sillón en forma de "L" igualmente negro, debajo de este se encontraba una alfombra color crema y enfrente del sillón estaba una mesa baja color café oscuro, se podían apreciar tres puertas distribuidas por toda la habitación, además de la que le sirvió como entrada. Lo primero en encontrarse fueron varios colchones acomodados como una gran rampa, de repente de lo más alto surgió la figura de una pequeña que iba rodando.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Cloe? – pregunto Sasha con una gota escurriéndole por la nuca.

- ¡Ruedo~! – contesto con alegría la mencionada. La joven era de orbes color amatista, oscureciéndose en la parte baja del iris; cabello color castaño claro, un poco ondulado y con bastante volumen, llegándole hasta la mitad de los muslos, este se encontraba adornado por un listón negro, a modo de una diadema; su era tez blanca, facciones delicadas y contextura delgada y con una apariencia un poco infantil e inocente. Su nombre era Cloe Norcini y contaba con 15 años de edad - ¡Lotti ven~! – grito, causando que de la rampa surgiera rodando una quimera de tres veces su tamaño; mezcla de tres animales y cuerpo de un café oscuro, quien aterrizo a un lado de su ama y después ella se recostara sobre su lomo.

- Espera Cloe – dijo seriamente otra chica que igualmente bajo rodando por la rampa. A diferencia de la primera, ella tenía su cabello de color negro azabache lacio hasta la mitad del muslo, recogido con una cinta negra en una coleta alta; sus ojos eran de un violeta brillante, los cuales resaltan en contraste con su pálida piel, su estatura era de 1.75 m; sus piernas son largas y torneadas, tiene una cintura pequeña, con un busto ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. En cuanto llego a donde la mencionada, se pudo vislumbrar como una serpiente de cascabel color negro y de ojos rojos como la sangre se encontraba enrollada sobre su cuello - ¿Estás bien Nisky? – pregunto preocupada, ella era Kasumi Matsumoto quien tenía 16 años.

- ¿Por qué están rodando? – interrogo Sasha con una ceja alzada - ¿Han terminado con su entrenamiento de hoy? – continuo.

- ¡Claro que lo terminamos Capitán! – saludo graciosamente Cloe – Por eso estábamos rodando, porque estábamos aburridas ¿verdad Kasumi~? – volteo a ver a la mencionada.

- Cierto – contesto nuevamente de manera seria – Ahora regreso, voy al sanitario – anuncio mientras se dirigía hacia la primera puerta que vio.

- Kasumi esa es la salida – aviso el Capitán, la mencionada solo se sonrojo levemente para tomar otro camino – Por ahí tampoco es. Cloe ¿la puedes acompañar? – viro hacia ella.

- ¡A la orden Capitán! – respondió sonriente.

- Ya les dije que no me llamen Capitán cuando estamos solos – soltó al aire viendo partir a las chicas.

- Entonces Alexander Nikolaevich Hell – se dejo escuchar una siniestra voz detrás de este - ¿Cuándo piensa terminar de ordenar todos esos documentos que están en ese caos que TÚ llamas estudio? – inquirió la misma voz que se paro enfrente de él, revelando así a una nueva chica de contextura mediana, altura promedio, esbelta y de proporciones normales; su era piel blanca y tersa, con un rostro de amables y hermosas facciones, adornado por un par de grandes ojos dorado/verdosos enmarcados por largas pestañas negras y finalmente un cabello de un negro profundo con un fleco bien parejo y recto, de un largo por debajo de los hombros ligeramente ondulado. Se encontraba enfundada en una chaqueta bastante abrigadora, de 15 años de edad y de nombre Sorine Andersen Haugaard, quien mantenía sobre uno de sus hombros a un pequeño fénix – Deberías apresurarse con eso o si no… – hizo silencio para darle suspenso a su dialogo – ¡Llamare a la Capitana Rosalie! ¿Verdad que es buena idea Lys?– delibero de manera divertida con su Ave, recibiendo un gorgojeo como respuesta.

- ¡Geck! – se quejo el atacado – Deberías de ayudarme Sorine, se supone que tu eres mi Asistente – demando.

- ¡Soy su Segunda al mando, no su Asistente! – alego – ¡Arregle ese desastre de una vez! – grito mientras tomaba un jarrón que estaba por lanzar.

- Cierto Capitán, ordene su oficina – sonó una voz adormilada por debajo de la parte más alta de los colchones, de ellos emergió una chica completamente diferente a las otras. Mide 1.67 m; tiene el pelo corto, llegándole al cuello, la parte delantera es corta y la trasera es más larga, es de color azul oscuro; por otro lado sus ojos son de color grises; al tener su pecho plano podía ser fácilmente confundida con un hombre. Justo detrás de ella salió un perro blanco con manchas cafés; ellos eran Kai de 15 años y Sacha – Buenos días compañeros – saludo aun desperezándose, un ladrido acompaño al mismo.

- Nee Kai~ – la aludida volteó – Ya son tardes – completo Sorine.

- Déjà vu – terció Sasha, ante el recuerdo del mediodía.

- ¡¿Eso quiere decir que me perdí el desayuno?! – grito alarmada Kai, para después irse a lamentar en un rincón con Sacha acompañándola – ¿Por qué no me despertaron? Me he perdido la comida más importante del día. ¡Mis preciosos dulces! – exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Yo prefiero el chocolate – comento Sorine – A propósito ¿para qué te mandaron llamar, Alexander? – pregunto, atrayendo la atención de los dos presentes.

- ¿Te mandaron llamar? No lo sabía – señaló Kai - ¿Por qué no lo sabía? –se enojo al verse ignorante de la situación.

- Porque estabas durmiendo cuando requirieron mi presencia ante el General – explico con simpleza Sasha, se sentó en un sofá cercano – Deja que regresen Cloe y Kasumi, la información que estoy por darles es para nuestra siguiente misión – golpeo unas carpetas negras.

El rostro de ambas chicas se torno en un gesto de seriedad absoluta, entonces procedieron a sentarse justo cuando las otras dos jóvenes entraban a la sala. Al notar el ambiente imitaron a sus compañeras.

- Ya que todas están aquí les explicare de lo que se nos fue informado en la reunión pero antes – entrego una carpeta a cada chica – Aquí están los detalles de la misión. Esta vez no será como las otras; como ustedes bien saben cada Equipo Especial tiene una función en especifico y rara vez cooperamos entre nosotros, en esta ocasión los tres equipos trabajaremos en conjunto para recuperar algo que fue robado de las instalaciones de este Cuartel – hablo seriamente Alexander.

- ¡¿Los tres equipos?! – gritaron sorprendidas las cuatro jóvenes.

- Si – asintió con la cabeza – El nivel de dificultad no es algo que pueda manejar un solo equipo, la misión consiste en… -

Alexander procedió a explicarles todo lo dicho en la reunión, de igual forma eso fue algo inaudito para ellas.

.

* * *

.

_Año 20XX.  
Mundo: Tierra.  
Ubicación: Alguna parte escondida en el Continente Europeo.  
Localización: Sector Oeste. Instalaciones del Equipo de Cacería.  
Hora: 1430 hrs._

Celty caminaba a paso tranquilo, adentrándose cada vez más al área correspondiente de su equipo. En su mirada reflejaba imperturbabilidad, abrió la entrada de acceso tras digitar un código y procedió a ingresar. Su sala principal era casi igual que la anterior, solo que los colores era negro y varias tonalidades de azul, al entrar fue recibida por el sonido de un violín; un joven yacía sentado mientras el que estaba tocando dicho instrumento se encontraba de pie, la recién llegada aplaudió la actuación logrando interrumpirla.

- "Buen sonido Terra" – felicito Celty, mientras se acercaba mas a ellos.

- Gracias Capitana – quien contesto era una joven de complexión delgada y fina; con labios carnosos y de un color rojo natural; además sus fracciones eran finas, detalladas y rasgos suaves; Sus piernas largas y delgadas; altura promedio, mi muy alta ni muy baja; su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado; sus senos de un tamaño adecuado y firmes, su cintura es delgada y su estomago plano; de piel color crema, pero resalta más lo pálido; tenia cabello color anaranjado, lacio era un tanto corto le llega a los hombros enmarcando su pequeño rostro y finalmente sus ojos de color morado. Terra Fiamma ese era su nombre y de 16 años de edad, cerca de ella se encontraba una percha color blanca y sobre ella reposaba un hermoso fénix color azul – Vamos Strappo – ordeno la chica entonces el ave voló hacia uno de sus hombros.

- "Soren" – llamo al otro presente.

- ¿Si? – curioseo. Soren Andersen Haugaard, hermano mellizo mayor de Sorine, el era alto y delgado; de buen porte y piel blanca; su cabello negro hasta el cuello… siendo idéntico a su hermana, tenía un par de grandes ojos dorado/verdosos rasgos y la diferencia de que sus facciones eran más varoniles, por supuesto que el también contaba con la edad de 15 años. Al estar sentado en el sillón, sobre uno de los bordes del mismo dormitaba un fénix de plumaje negro de nombre Morke.

- "¿Y el resto?" – pregunto al no ver más que a ellos dos.

- No lo sé, ¿Y tú Terra? – contesto con simpleza Soren, la aludida también contesto negativamente.

- "Ya veo" – se sentó en un extremo de los sillones, dejando las carpetas sobre la mesa – "Tráelos Terra" – ordeno Celty.

- Si – expresó.

- ¿Para qué nos quiere a todos reunidos Capitana? – indago el adolescente restante en la sala, entonces reparo en la presencia de un nuevo detalle – ¿Una nueva misión? – continuo con su interrogatorio.

Celty contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza. De repente se comenzó a percibir el aroma de algo que se estaba quemando y al parecer era dentro de ese lugar, entonces poco a poco pudo verse como el humo empezaba a surgir por una de las puertas. A los dos presentes solo les escurrió una gota por la nuca. Se podían escuchar pasos presurosos que buscaban salir de aquel lugar, después la puerta fue abierta bruscamente saliendo Terra de ahí y justo detrás de ella, dos chicas mas salieron.

- Piromaníaca, algún día de estos vas a terminar quemando el Cuartel - soltó Soren.

- No sé de que hablas – refuto la insultada, Alice Andrulio una chica de 16 años de edad. Tiene el cabello castaño, muy largo y recogido en dos coletas, también tiene un flequillo que casi le cubre sus ojos; sus ojos son amatistas, tirando más a lo rosado fuerte; es muy pálida; ella es más pequeña a comparación de las otras chicas de su edad; tenía una venda alrededor de una de sus muñecas. A su lado se encontraba una Hiena que respondía al nombre de Luppet, quien se reía de la situación mientras seguía a su Ama que se habia sentado en el extremo opuesto de donde estaba Celty.

- Concuerdo con Soren – añadió Terra antes de tomar asiento cerca del mencionado.

- ¿Por qué siempre soy yo la que debo controlar los incendios de Alice? – se quejaba Azure Estate que a su edad de 15 años media 1.60 m; con cabello negro azulado llegándole un poco más abajo de la cadera, atado en una coleta alta; de ojos color gris aunque se ven algo azulados; tiene un cuerpo bien proporcionado y de piel blanca. Ella se quitaba el hollín que tenía su ropa, mientras que por otro lado un zorro ártico también sacudía su pelaje; él era Yue. Sin saber cómo, ella se las ingenio para tropezarse estando de pie - ¡Mouuuu~! ¿Quién me empujo? – volteo a ver a todos los de la sala, solo para percatarse de que no había nadie cerca de ella - ¿Ehh? – parpadeo confundida.

- Torpe – insulto nuevamente Soren, para ser secundado por las otras dos chicas.

- ¡Respétenme! – se quejo Azure - ¡Yo soy su Segunda al Mando! –fue ignorada – Maestra apóyeme – lloriqueo, causando un suspiro a la aludida.

- "Orden" – pido Celty. Ella tomo las carpetas y comenzó a distribuirlas entre todos – "Misión" – explico.

De esta manera los chicos procedieron a leer el contenido de las mismas, conforme iban leyendo se iban sorprendiendo cada vez más por lo que tenían frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Todo esto es verdad Capitana? – cuestiono incrédula Terra.

- "Afirmativo" – respondió.

- ¿Entonces trabajaremos con los otros equipos? – pregunto esperanzado Soren.

- "Si" – volvió a contestar.

- ¿Otro Mundo? – curioseo Alice.

- "Exacto" – nuevamente respondió.

- Entonces esto es… – hablo cautamente Azure, dejando con curiosidad a los demás – ¡Increíble! – grito emocionada - ¿Pueden imaginarlo? – y comenzó a fantasear.

- Soy solo yo o ¿alguien más piensa que ella es la hija perdida de ese Profesor Chiflado? – se aventuro a preguntar Soren, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

- Yo – contesto Terra con una expresión amena y Alice asintió para luego ignorarlos, prefiriendo jugar con su compañero.

- "Tranquilos" – ordeno la Capitana – "Prepárense para mañana". –

Tras esa última orden los chicos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

.

* * *

.

_Año 20XX.  
Mundo: Tierra.  
Ubicación: Alguna parte escondida en el Continente Europeo.  
Localización: Sector Sur. Instalaciones del Equipo de Aniquilación.  
Hora: 1430 hrs._

Rosalie llego donde se encontraba su equipo actualmente, todos ellos tenían por costumbre descansar en la respectiva Sala Principal de sus instalaciones y así lograr que los chicos convivieran entre ellos. La sala perteneciente a su equipo tenía el mismo diseño que las otras dos pero también difería por la combinación, siendo rojo, negro y café los colores que ellos usaban. Pudo apreciar como las chicas yacían sobre el sofá, entonces una de ellas se acerco hacia su persona.

- ¡Capitana Rose! – exclamo feliz una adolescente; de cabello color negro, amarrado en dos coletas bajas que le llegan hasta las rodillas; con grandes ojos, uno de color dorado y el otro plateado; su piel era blanca, con la marca de una estrella negra en su mejilla derecha; ella mide 1.69 m y su cuerpo es proporcionado de acuerdo a sus 15 años, respondía al nombre de Alice Kuro. Ella era seguida por un dragón del tamaño de un rinoceronte; de color blanco con ojos dorados y picos en la espalda que son negros al igual que sus garras – Mire Capitana lo que tengo, es mi nueva colección – presumió un gran número de fotos que traía en sus manos.

- Muéstramelas – pido Rose, al momento que la chica se las entrego las vio – Muy bonitas Alicia – y sonrió misteriosamente.

- ¡Waaaaaa! – grito - ¡No las incinere Capitana! – y trato de rescatarlas – Mis preciosas fotos – decía mientras le salían lagrimas.

- ¿Sucedió algo que sea de mi interés, Yoko? – pregunto volteando a ver a una joven que jugaba con una cuchilla.

- Nada interesante Rose – contesto. Esta chica era de cabello largo negro, que lleva un flequillo a la altura de sus ojos y lo llevaba suelto; los cuales son de color azules claros; su piel es muy pálida, haciendo juego con el color de sus ojos; de estatura mediana y cuerpo proporcionado, pero no exagerado. Yoko Naiffu, quien a su edad de 16 años también contaba con un pequeño dragón de color negro y ojos rojos, que se encontraba jugando muy cerca de ella y respondia al nombre de Shuu.

- ¿Por qué le pregunta solo a Yoko? – hizo un puchero de disconformidad Alicia.

- Porque yo soy la competente Segunda al Mando y no Tú – señalo con arrogancia.

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Quieres pelea? – pregunto molesta.

- Cuando quieras – respondió a su desafío Yoko, aun con su tono arrogante.

- No peleen – intervino una chica diferente, colocándose entre ambas. Ella era de estatura media aproximadamente 1.55 m y un peso de 50 kg; su cabello es castaño claro y ondulado en las puntas lo lleva largo un poco más abajo de su cintura; su piel es clara pero tenuemente bronceada; su cuerpo está bastante bien proporcionado, tiene unas piernas largas y por ultimo; tiene unos grandes y brillantes ojos de color rojo carmesí. Hina Di Scatlett, de 16 años de edad. Ella iba acompañada por un fénix rojo de nombre Kizunario – Las peleas entre compañeras no son buenas – trato de detenerlas.

- ¡Tú no te metas! – pronunciaron las dos.

- ¡Suficiente! – grito/ordeno Rosalie – Hina tiene razón, así que dejen de comportarse como crías – añadió.

- Si – soltaron resignadamente las dos.

- Gracias Capitana – agradeció Hina y procedió a sentarse nuevamente en el sillón – Así podemos seguir leyendo a gusto ¿verdad Anjuu? – pregunto girándose a un costado.

- Si – hablo quedamente la mencionada. Nombre Anjuu Minami, edad 15 años;de cabello blanco hasta la cintura; ojos color rojo escarlata; estatura pequeña, pareciendo a simple vista alguien frágil; cuerpo proporcionado a su estatura y de piel clara. En su regazo descansaba Lumpy, un gato negro con ojos rojos – Muy a gusto –añadió con el mismo volumen de voz.

- Tengo hambre – soltó al aire Hina - ¿A qué hora comemos? – sonrió infantilmente.

- Yo también tengo hambre – apoyó Anjuu, mientras seguía leyendo.

- Tienen razón, casi es la hora de la comida – expuso Rosalie – Alicia prepara la comida por favor – pidió.

- ¡A la orden Capitana! – y Alicia salió disparada hacia la cocina.

Trascurrió una hora en lo que Alicia preparaba los alimentos y en lo que comían, les tomo una media hora más para poder limpiar; un total de hora y media, era lo que llevaba de retraso Rosalie en explicarles la misión. Un estaban en el comedor.

- Capitana – llamo Anjuu, obteniendo la atención de la misma - ¿Para qué fue la reunión de hace unas horas? – cuestiono.

- Yo ya había olvidado eso – y Hina se echo a reír.

- Yo también – secundo Alicia, uniéndose a las risas.

- Tontas – insulto Yoko.

- No quiero otra pelea – dijo Rosalie, anticipándose a lo que podría suceder – Tomen – deslizo unas carpetas sobre la, ya recogida y limpia, mesa – Aquí están los detalles de la misión, les explicare – y así, ella también comenzó a relatarles todo lo que aconteció durante la junta. Claro que omitiendo varios detalles, como el hecho de que casi matan a una Teniente. Las chicas leían a medida que se les iba explicando y cuando este proceso finalizo, espero la reacción de su equipo.

- Esto es genial – expresó Yoko con una sonrisa desafiante – ¿Me pregunto qué clase de personas se opondrán a nosotros? ¿Serán fuertes? – se cuestionaba aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

- Yo también lo veo interesante – rio sádicamente Alicia.

- Nuevos lugares y personas que conocer – añadió alegremente Hina.

- Debemos cumplir este reto – comento Anjuu, en su estado de perfeccionista.

- Si las entiendo chicas, se que están emocionadas y toda la cosa pero solo quiero añadir algo. Aunque puede que les sea complicado – hablo Rosalie.

- ¿Qué cosa Rose? –inquirió Yoko, adelantándose a las demás.

- Absténganse de destruir cosas, ¿sí? –pronunció con un aire tenebroso a su alrededor.

- Entendido – respondieron todas.

Y con esta última frase dicha, todo el Equipo de Aniquilación procedió a alistar sus cosas en espera de que fueron llamados a esa misión tan importante.

.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Al día siguiente ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

.

_Año 20XX.  
Mundo: Tierra.  
Ubicación: Alguna parte escondida en el Continente Europeo.  
Localización: Sector Norte._ Tercer campo de entrenamiento._  
Hora: 530 hrs._

Los tres equipos se encontraban abandonando sus instalaciones, dirigiéndose al punto designado por el General Ivanov. Todos y cada uno de ellos portaban su pertinente uniforme que era prácticamente igual al de sus Capitanes, con la diferencia de que las mas jóvenes llevaban una falda o short; ambos negros y a la altura de la mitad del muslo o había unas que preferían vestir el pantalón, además de que sus botas llegaban por debajo o por arriba de sus rodillas; también usaban la gabardina que contaba con los respectivos detalles del equipo al que pertenecían y sus compañeros animales. Diez minutos antes de la hora indicada, los miembros de los miembros del "Ragnarok Project" ya habían llegado junto con equipaje incluido y entonces se desato el caos.

- ¡Soren! – grito Sorine, feliz de ver a su hermano mayor. Casi llego corriendo a donde él.

- ¡Sorine! – él también se alegraba de ver a su melliza, abrazándola.

- ¡Maestra! – llego corriendo Cloe, quien se colgó como koala de la misma - ¡La extrañe! – añadió.

- Cloe, no te adueñes de nuestra Capitana – soltó Azure, uniéndose al abrazo (¿?) pero debido a su torpeza provoco la caída de las tres y antes de poder levantarse, un flash se dejo ver.

- Una foto mas para mi nueva colección – dijo sonriendo Alicia.

- Permíteme verlas – y Kai le arrebato la cámara – Tienes de todos los del Cuartel. –

- Déjame ver, déjame ver – se incorporo Hina a la conversación.

- Si tienes alguna mía – expreso crispada Yoko – Bien te puedes ir dando por muerta Alicia – amenazo.

Por otra parte Kasumi, Terra, Alice y Anjuu se hallaban un poco apartadas del resto, en busca de tranquilidad o simplemente ignorando al resto. Por el contrario los Capitanes solo admiraban la escena con una gota en la nuca y cuestionándose internamente el porqué siempre pasaba eso cuando rara vez los tres equipos se juntaban. De repente el ambiente comenzó a decaer en gran medida; volviéndose silencioso, frío y hasta lúgubre, pronto vieron la razón de eso: el General Ivanov iba dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo de semejante espectáculo? – pregunto irritado. Los tres Capitanes se colocaron en frente de él y se inclinaron a modo de disculpa.

- Lo sentimos General – hablo primero Rosalie.

- Asumiremos la responsabilidad ante este comportamiento –continuo Alexander.

- "Le juramos que esto no se repetirá" – termino Celty.

- Esta bien, lo dejare pasar por esta vez – volteo a ver a los más jóvenes – Les recuerdo que esto no es una guardería, sino están dispuestos a acatar las reglas de aquí podemos disponer de ustedes en cualquier momento – finalizo. Paso de largo ante ellos, para encaminarse a donde se hallaban los miembros del Departamento de Ciencia y Tecnología trabajando, justo detrás de el paso la Teniente Jessamine quien le mando a los Capitanes una gran sonrisa de superioridad.

- ¿Dónde está el Profesor Luther? – cuestiono con una voz llena de autoridad.

- ¡Estoy por aquí General! – grito agitando su mano para hacerse notar y que el mencionado se acercara a donde el estaba – Le estamos dando los últimos toques a los trajes que llevaran los Equipos Especiales – explico.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomara terminarlos? – volvió a preguntar.

- Solo serán unos diez minutos, tengo a la mayoría de mi personal trabajando en esto – señalo a un gran número de personas que vestían con bata blanca o traje de mecánico – También estamos investigando cualquier tipo de anomalía en ese gran agujero de gusano o portal, como usted guste llamarlo. Por supuesto, en lo que esperamos se le irá colocando el equipo de comunicación – hizo una seña y varias personas se le acercaron, dio instrucciones para que hicieran lo antes mencionado.

Mientras que se les instalaba todo eso lograron transcurrir los diez minutos, entonces se procedió a vestir con el traje a los miembros de los Equipos Especiales. Se tomaron un rato en poder terminar este proceso y cuando finalmente terminaron, inicio la cuestión de que harían con las bestias que los acompañaban; llegaron a la conclusión de que estos no necesitarían algún especie de protección. Todos ellos se colocaron enfrente del Portal y entraron uno a uno, iniciando con el Capitán de cada respectivo equipo.

- Bien, todo va perfectamente bien – decía el Profesor - ¿Qué es lo que ven? – pregunto ansioso.

- "Nada anormal, cambio" – contesto Alexander.

- Sea más especifico Capitán Nikolaevich – dijo molesto el General.

- "Justo como menciono el Capitán, parece como si estuviéramos en un bosque cualquiera, cambio" – respondió esta vez Rosalie.

- ¡PROFESOR! – se escucho el grito alarmado de una mujer.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Esther?! – grito visiblemente molesto.

- ¡El portal! – respondió de la misma manera.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede con el por….?! – interrumpió su dialogo al ver que este actuaba extrañamente - ¡Nooooooo! ¡¿Por qué está sucediendo esto?! – pregunto bastante sorprendido.

- ¿Sucede algo Profesor Luther? – volteo a verlo el General.

- ¡El portal está actuando extraño! –gritó – ¡Tráiganlos de regreso! - volvió a exclamar desesperado.

- "¿Qué… está... sucediendo… por allá, Profesor?" – se podía escuchar entrecortadamente por parte de Alexander.

Los científicos iban de un lado a otro tratando de estabilizar el portal mientras que otros tantos estaban intentando de restablecer la línea de comunicación, ya que afortunadamente las cámaras de transmisión aun funcionaban correctamente. Lo que observaban a través de estas, era una gran cantidad de arboles y a juzgar por el colorido del cielo, podían determinar que se hallaban a ciertas horas de la noche o madrugada. Tras mucho esfuerzo lograron reparar las líneas de comunicación, solo que no contaban con que lo primero que escucharían; seria el grito de una de las chicas y justo cuando todos ellos voltearon a ver…

Una gran luz detrás, de los que estaban en el Cuartel, los hizo voltear a ellos también. El portal comenzó a colapsar, creando un extraño vórtice que se encargaba de absorber cualquier objeto inanimado que podía, para que poco después creara una implosión que dejo un gran cráter a su alrededor.

- ¡¿Qué sucedió con los Equipos Especiales?! – grito enojado el General, provocando que todos posaron su vista en los pocos monitores que quedaron en funcionamiento, todo lo que se podía apreciar era estática - ¡¿Qué paso con los radios?! – trataron de comunicarse por ese medio pero obtuvieron el mismo resultado.

Habían perdido toda comunicación con ellos.

.

* * *

.

_Año 20XX.  
Mundo: Tierra.  
Continente: Europa.  
País: República Italiana  
Comuna: Milán._

En las afueras de la comunidad de Milán, se hallaba una figura sentada contra un árbol. Cuando de la nada se levanto y comenzó a reír.

- Ya era hora – sonreía y jugaba con una caja - Que comience el juego avasallos del "Ragnarok Project" – dijo de manera misteriosa para volver a desaparecer entre el viento.

Fin del Tercer Capítulo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ankoku: Lamento mucho la espera Chicas  
Espero que esto haya valido la pena y me dejen un review.  
Ademas, si me he salido de la personalidad de su Occ no duden en decirmelo. No deseo desarrollar mal la personalidad de sus personajes.

Reborn: Si no te hubieras distraído leyendo ese manhwa, hubieras terminado mucho antes ¬¬

Ankoku: Pero es que Rai es tan extrañamente lindo D:

Reborn: Nada de peros, ya que causa tantos problemas me iré a deshacer de él – transforma a Leon en Pistola -

Ankoku: =O.O= ¿Tú, matar a Rai? – se tira a reír como loca – Ni en tus sueños. Hahahahahhahaha – se levanta y sacude el polvo imaginario – Dejemos de lado los imposibles, mejor te presento a Judal – señala un punto oscuro de la habitación.

Sebastian: Parece deprimido, no parece que fue buena idea comerse su melocotón.

Ankoku: Él se lo busco =¬3¬=  
Además –mira fijamente a ambos – ¿Nee Sebastian?

Sebastian: ¿Si?

Ankoku: ¿De casualidad Judal no es tu hijo? =o.o=  
Se parecen mucho

Sebastian: Sera mejor que huya.

Ankoku: ¿Por qué? =owo=  
- percibe dos auras asesinas- Mejor me voy =nwn=

Acepto reclamos, críticas constructivas, sobornos para actualizar más rápido, fruta pero que no esté podrida, acepto todo menos que se metan con mi Madre

Nos leemos!

P.D. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Les deseo lo mejor en este año que está por venir.  
Pásenla felices al lado de todos aquellos que quieren.

¡Buon Anno Nuovo La mia famiglia!

Judal: Felicidades, una tonta _bilingüe._

Ankoku: =O.O=


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer 1:**  
- El Universo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es de mi propiedad sino que le pertenece a _Amano Akira -sensei_, yo solo lo uso con fines sin ánimo de lucro.  
- Sinbad y Judal pertenecen a _Ōtaka Shinobu._

**Disclaimer 2:** Cualquier nombre parecido a alguno de otro anime, no es coincidencia. Sólo los tome prestados.

**Disclaimer 3: **Varios Oc's no son míos, son de sus respectivas dueñas y creadoras.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alternativo, uso de múltiples Oc's, muerte de varios personajes (en su mayoría míos), uso de vocabulario desconocido, ¿Spoilers? (aunque quien a estas alturas no ya leyó el manga), falta de coherencia en todo el fic, okno. Eso ultimo ignórenlo XD

**Aclaraciones:  
- **"…". Lo que escriba entre comillas será lo que se hable por un radio comunicador, en su mayoría será lo que hable Celty. Aunque también las usare cuando sea algo importante o para tomar en cuenta.

También sé que es una sandez de mi parte el mezclar dos mitologías diferentes pero eso es porque me encantan y son de mis favoritas, así que si llego a ofender a alguien por esto, me disculpo de antemano.

Ankoku: ¡No me maten por favor! D:  
Se que en esta ocasión las hice esperar más de lo normal.

Judal: Te tardaste más de dos meses ¬o¬

Ankoku: Ok. Eso es mucho =u.u=  
Y por eso me disculpo desde el fondo de mi corazón.  
Pero no es mi culpa, la inspiración no quería cooperar conmigo y además este capítulo casi no me gusto como ha quedado.

Judal: Supongo que tienes razón.

Ankoku: Eres tan comprensivo *w*

Judal: ¿Por qué? ò.o  
Yo te daba la razón en que este capítulo te quedo del asco ^-^

Ankoku: _ _lll

Sinbad: Vamos, no seas así Judal.  
Ese tipo de cosas se deben de decir con sutileza n.n

Ankoku: Muéranse =¬¬#=  
Dejando de lado a ese par, deseo agradecer y dedicar (nuevamente) este capítulo a todas aquellas que tomaron de su preciado tiempo para leer este fanfic y que se tomaron la molestia en dejar un review:  
- Franbel.  
- Tsunashio Sawada.  
- Anne di Vongola.  
- NaiffuNix.

Muchísimas gracias Chicas, ustedes me animan a continuarlo.

Ahora sí, lo que importa el fic.

.

* * *

.

Aclaraciones del fanfic.

En este mundo:

Mucho antes del incidente de la "Cuna", Giotto Vongola y sus Guardianes ya habían sido elegidos como la Decima Generación Vongola, debido a que el primero era otro de los descendientes del Sexto Vongola y por lo tanto tenía derecho de heredar el puesto de Jefe.

Pero tras el descubrimiento del hijo de Sawada Iemitsu, Tsunayoshi, todos ellos declinan ante los puestos para que así él pudiera convertirse en _Décimo_ y con ello que el mismo seleccionara a sus Guardianes.

Actualmente Giotto y Compañía fungen como Asesores de la Décima Generación. No tendrán lazos sanguíneos que los unan, pero el parecido entre ellos es demasiado.

La historia sigue el mismo transcurso que en el manga.

Todo esto transcurre un año después del "_Arco de la Maldición del Arcoíris_", en donde la maldición fue rota y consiguieron recuperar sus cuerpos en forma adulta. Han pasado dos años desde que Tsuna conoció a Reborn.

Tsuna y Compañía van actualmente en la Preparatoria de Namimori, en la inscripción al nuevo nivel educacional Haru se transfirió a esta. Mientras que por otro lado, Mukuro y compañía siguen "acudiendo" a Kokuyo. La Familia Shimon (*) acude indefinidamente a Namimori.

Fran tiene la misma edad que Tsuna, pero si, fue alumno de Mukuro y todo lo demás. Trabaja en Varia.

Finalmente. Tsuna, por fin, ha aceptado el Titulo de Décimo Vongola. Pero aun así no será Jefe de la Familia si no hasta que cuente con la mayoría de edad.

.

* * *

.

Capitulo 4.- Vida Diaria x Preludio al caos

.

* * *

.

_Año 20XX.  
Mundo: Tierra.  
Continente: Asia.  
País: Japón.  
Ubicación: Namimori.  
Hora: 7:00 am._

Una sombra se escabullo sigilosamente dentro del cuarto en donde yacía durmiendo un castaño, dicho ente se acerco y sin que el durmiente se lo esperara dejo caerle encima un gran mazo color verde; provocando un doloroso despertad del chico.

- ¡REBORN! – grito sumamente adolorido – ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – pregunto, acariciando la zona afectada. El chico posee el pelo largo pero alto, este se encuentra en dirección para arriba y es de color marrón oscuro, también tiene los ojos que al igual que su pelo son de color marrón oscuro.

– Faltan 30 minutos para la hora de entrada Dame-Tsuna – dijo mientras el mazo retomaba su forma original, un camaleón verde – Date prisa si no quieres llegar tarde – su fedora cubría sus ojos, proyectando una sombra siniestra.

– ¡¿30 minutos?! – exclamó alarmado – ¡HIIIEEE! Si no me doy prisa Hibari-san me morderá hasta la muerte – señaló, tomando sus cosas para así arreglarse en 10 minutos; bajar las escaleras en 1 minuto; tomar una tostada y su bentō, que previamente había preparado su Madre – ¡Buenos Días! – hablo apresurado.

– Buenos días Tsu-kun – respondió Nana, su madre.

– Buenos días Tsuna-nii – saludó un pequeño de cabello color café claro, Fuuta de la Stella.

– Buenos días Tsuna-san – también saludo una pequeña niña china, I-Pin.

– ¡Buenos días Dame-Tsuna! – gritó el pequeño Bovino, Lambo.

– Buenos días Tsuna – terminó con la ronda de saludos Bianchi.

Tsuna respondió a todos los saludos y se dirigió a paso veloz a la salida, en esta ocasión sus amigos no habían podido acompañarlo a la escuela pero eso no evito que se dirigiera a la escuela solo. Poco a poco un sonido en particular se iba haciendo más y más fuerte: era el ruido de una jauría. Volteo a ver para encontrarse con su amigo pelirrojo, Kozato Enma y tras él; un gran número de perros persiguiéndolo, así ambos emprendieron una nueva carrera para poder llegar a tiempo a la Preparatoria de Nanimori.

Apenas lograron llegar a tiempo y por suerte su uniforme no fue destruido como solía sucederles en la Secundaria, caminaron con tranquilidad hacia su salón que volvían a compartir una vez más. En cuanto Tsuna entro fue recibido por su Mano Derecha, un peli plata de nombre Gokudera Hayato.

– ¡Décimo! – gritó mientras se inclinaba – ¡Lamento mucho no haberlo acompañado! – completó mientras levantaba su rostro – ¡He fallado como su mano derecha! –

– ¡No es necesario que te disculpes Gokudera-kun! – indicó el aludido – Entiendo que no siempre me podrán acompañar, por eso no te preocupes – habló tranquilamente. Gracias a los espartanos entrenamientos de Reborn, Tsuna fue cambiando poco a poco su actitud y personalidad; ciertamente aun era algo malo en los deportes o en los estudios pero él se esforzaba para mejorar.

– Maa, maa. Tsuna tiene razón, Gokudera – dijó con una sonrisa, Yamamoto Takeshi – Lo podemos acompañar de regreso y también mañana, ¿verdad Tsuna? – dirigió su vista hacia él.

– Por supuesto Yamamoto, mejor vamos a sentarnos. No tarda el Profesor – contestó con una sonrisa, encaminándose hacia sus lugar, ya que no quería que sus amigos se pusieran a pelear, había aprendido por las malas que eso no era nada bueno y menos si no ello el tendría que realizar todo tipo de trámites para pagar los daños. Un aura deprimente lo envolvió, recién recordaba que ese día tendría que ir junto con sus guardianes a donde Giotto-san vivía; para tomar lecciones.

– Buenos días – saludó Sasagawa Kyoko a los recién llegados – ¿Estás bien Tsuna-kun? Te ves un poco decaído – preguntó inocentemente.

– ¡Hahi! ¡¿Tsuna-san no se encuentra bien?! – casi gritó Miura Haru y se acerco hacia él, con ello provocó que otros se reunieran alrededor de su asiento.

– ¿Jefe? – se acercó tímidamente Chrome Dokuro.

– Ustedes mujeres, ¡aléjense del Décimo! – se aproximó corriendo Gokudera – ¿Se encuentra bien, Décimo? –.

– ¿Tsuna? – cuestionó el beisbolista.

– ¡Estoy bien Chicos! – agitó sus manos para restarle importancia – Sólo estaba recordando que hoy debemos ir con Giotto-san – y al ver la cara de los demás, añadió – ¿Lo recuerdan? Este día debemos tomar nuestras lecciones con ellos… – pero antes de que pudiera agregar otra cosa la puerta fue abierta.

– ¡Todos a su lugar! – ordeno la Profesora Titular del salón de 1º A, Chitose Hibiki – Sawada y compañía, dejen las conversaciones para su descanso que las clases ya han comenzado – decía mientras agitaba la libreta de asistencia.

– Como se atreve esa mujer a ordenarle algo al Décimo, me hare cargo de ella – murmuraba entre dientes Gokudera.

– No importa Gokudera-kun, ve a tu asiento por favor ¿sí? – pedía Tsuna.

– En cuanto el Joven Gokudera se digne a sentarse en su correspondiente lugar, podremos iniciar las clases – cuando Chitose vió como el mencionado tomaba asiento, inicio su discurso – Bien. Pero antes de iniciar debo darles un importante anuncio – observó divertida el rostro de sus alumnos – Como todos ustedes saben, ya estamos a la mitad del segundo trimestre y exactamente hace un mes; tres de sus compañeros fueron transferidos, por medio de una programa de intercambio, a una escuela en Kyōto. Hasta ahora no habían sido enviados los chicos correspondientes debido a un problema en su papeleo, es por eso que deseo anunciarles que el día de mañana arribaran los alumnos de Kyōto a nuestra escuela. Quiero que sean amables y educados con ellos, ¿sí? – preguntó con una falsa sonrisa, que bien podría interpretarse como "Más les vale que se comporten con ellos de lo contrario aténganse a las consecuencias"– Ese era el anuncio más importante, ahora veamos… – dijó para continuar dando la lista de anuncios y deberes correspondientes.

Tras el término de la planificación del día, la primera clase dio inicio a las 8:10 am. Después de cuatro clases consecutivas, eran las 12:50, cuando finalmente llego su hora de comida. Así que tomaron su respectivo Bentō y marcharon con dirección a la azotea de la escuela; su lugar preferido para almorzar, el cual tras mucho esfuerzo (y peleas) lograron llegar a un acuerdo con el Presidente del Comité de Disciplina y la Presidente del Comité de Aniquilación, quienes les permitieron tomar de vez en cuando sus alimentos ahí.

El descanso paso muy rápido; entre bromas, peleas, discusiones, gritos y diversión (¿?). Para cuando se dieron cuenta, este ya había terminado y por tal motivo se tuvieron que retirar nuevamente a sus salones; no sin que los Guardianes de la Décima Generación se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para ir juntos a la casa de su "Tutores". Ya en sus respectivos salones, solo tuvieron que soportar otras dos clases más, afortunadamente ese día (miércoles) no les tocaba la limpieza de su salón o ir a sus respectivos clubs y por lo tanto su salida seria a las 4:00 pm; se escucho la campanada que anunciaba la salida del alumnado.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Chrome, salieron de su concerniente salón para encontrarse con Ryohei; ya que Mukuro y Hibari se les unirían más tarde, mientras que por otro lado Lambo ya debería encontrarse en camino a su destino (cortesía de Reborn). Con eso en mente los chicos avanzaron, el ambiente fue bastante ameno; Gokudera y Ryohei discutían, Yamamoto los intentaba tranquilizar sin éxito alguna para después verse involucrado, Tsuna y Chrome caminaban juntos y cuando las peleas estaban por tomar otro rumbo, entonces y sólo entonces Tsuna intervenía ya que quería evitar tener una nueva montaña de papeleo.

Se encontraban cerca de los límites de Namimori, justo al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Kokuyo, cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de sus "Tutores". Era una casa estilo occidental (que parecía más una mini mansión), bastante grande y hermosa; de colores claros y armoniosos, un gran jardín que contaba con una buena variedad de arboles y flores. Se acercaron a la puerta principal para así tocar la campanilla en espera de que alguien les abriera la puerta, acción que no tardo mucho en suceder ya que una joven; que vestía como sirvienta, les permitió el acceso a la casa. Los condujo a través de la propiedad con dirección a la sala, ahí les ofreció un poco de té mientras esperaban a los Señores de la casa, después ella procedió a marcharse en busca de los mismos.

Tras esperar cinco minutos pudieron escuchar regaños, insultos o palabras que trataban de tranquilizar, que se acercaban a donde ellos se hallaban. Por las puertas se pudo observar como entraban seis jóvenes adultos, que inmediatamente se calmaron en presencia de los adolescentes.

– Buenas tardes Giotto-san, G-san, Asari-san, Knuckle-san, Deamon-san, Lampo-san y… – tras saludar educadamente a los recién llegados y observar a su alrededor pudo percatarse de que faltaba alguien, entonces se giro en busca de respuestas – ¿Y Alaude-san? – pregunto Tsuna.

– Buenas tardes Tsunayoshi – saludo de la misma manera Giotto – ¿Alaude? Debe de estar entrenando en estos momentos con Hibari, recuerda que estar entre multitudes no es de su agrado – sonrió después de decir eso – ¿Qué te parece si mejor iniciamos las lecciones? No deseamos que salgan muy noche de aquí, sus Padres podrían preocuparse por ustedes – luego se dirigió a sus propios Guardianes – Cuento otra vez con ustedes chicos. Vamos Tsunayoshi – y se encaminó a la salida, con dirección al estudio. Recibiendo una despedida por ambos Cielos.

– Ya escuchaste Mocoso, hora de estudiar – ordeno G a Gokudera.

– ¿A quién le dices Mocoso, Anciano? – rebatió el insultado.

– Maa maa. Gokudera deberías tranquilizarte, Jii-san no lo dijo para molestar – trato de intervenir la Lluvia más joven.

– Oye, Yamamoto Takeshi – el aludido lo volteo a ver - ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decírtelo? No es Jii es G – indico bastante molesto G.

– Pero eso es lo que dije, Jii-san – parpadeó confundido Yamamoto.

– No es cierto – se le agotaba la paciencia al mencionado.

– Vamos G – se acerco Asari a su compañero –Recuerda que el japonés es muy distinto al italiano, mejor toma a tu estudiante. No debemos perder tiempo ¿no es verdad Knuckle? – pregunto en busca de apoyo.

– Eso es extremadamente cierto – asintió ante lo dicho – Es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento, andando Ryohei – y él también se marchó, seguido por su alumno.

– ¡Entrenamiento Al Extremo! – gritó para molestia de los demás.

– Todos ustedes son muy ruidosos – soltó de la nada Lampo – De cualquier manera, ¿Por qué debo de seguir cuidando de un niño? – cuestionó con una cara llena de aburrimiento – Odio a los niños – declaró con la misma actitud.

– Eso no nos interesa Mocoso Malcriado – le rebatió G

– G – reprendió Asari – Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar sino nos llamaran la atención. Acompáñame Yamamoto-kun – pidió.

– Claro. Nos vemos mas al rato Chicos – se despidió de ellos

– Desgraciadamente concuerdo con Asari – suspiró frustrado – Bien vamos a la biblioteca Gokudera, Lampo encárgate de enseñarle apropiadamente a ese niño – volvió a emitir órdenes G.

– Tsk – chasqueo su lengua en señal de molestia – Sólo hago esto por el Décimo – refunfuño una última vez antes de dirigirse al lugar antes mencionado.

– ¡Esperen! – gritó Lampo – ¡Yo también me voy! – dicho esto, tomo al pequeño Bovino para huir de ese lugar. Él realmente no deseaba quedarse en el mismo lugar que los Ilusionistas, ya tenía suficientes traumas acumulados como para otras cinco vidas más.

– ¡Gupyaaaa! – gritó Lambo al ser alzado repentinamente – ¡Suelta a Lambo-sama! – se escucho en la lejanía de los pasillos.

Tras la salida de los Guardianes del Trueno, la sala se quedo en completo silencio. Ambos hombres Ilusionistas se miraban como si desearan matarse y Chrome solo los observaba mientras se terminaba su té.

– Nufufufu~ Parece ser que sólo quedamos nosotros tres – dijo macabramente Deamon.

– Kufufufu~ Eso fue lo más inteligente que se te ocurrió decir – alego Mukuro.

– Mukuro-sama, Deamon-san – llamó Chrome – El Jefe y Giotto-san indicaron que las peleas estaban prohibidas – les recordó.

– Eso ya lo sabía Mi Querida Nagi – señalo Mukuro – Aunque odie esto, ¿Qué tal si inicias las clases Deamon Spade? – añadió.

– No necesito que me lo recuerdes Rokudo Mukuro – y así iniciaron sus lecciones (¿?).

De esta manera todos los Guardianes de Giotto iniciaron sus debidas lecciones con los respectivos Guardianes de Tsuna. Las lecciones iban desde "etiqueta", entrenamiento físico y mental y algunas otras cosas más. Ya eran cerca de las 6:30 pm cuando las clases concluyeron, afortunadamente habían tomado un pequeño refrigerio durante las mismas y por lo tanto solo llegarían a cenar a sus casas. Actualmente ellos se hallaban despidiéndose de los mayores.

– Entonces nos veremos el día viernes, Chicos – se despidió amablemente Giotto – Saluda a Nana-san de nuestra parte Tsunayoshi-kun.

– Por supuesto Giotto-san – contesto Tsuna y después inclino levemente su cabeza a modo de despedida ante los Guardianes del susodicho. Ya que sus amigos lo habían hecho con anterioridad.

Dado que Hibari ya se había marchado de la Mansión con anterioridad, al igual que Mukuro. Solo eran ellos seis quienes iban de regreso a sus respectivos hogares, Lambo se encontraba durmiendo debido a que se canso durante sus lecciones y Chrome lo cargaba, quien actualmente vivía con Tsuna, mientras los chicos iban platicando acerca de lo que se le había enseñado ese día. Seguían caminando despreocupadamente cuando de repente escucharon un leve lamento cerca de su ubicación, se acercaron a dicho lugar para encontrarse con tres Miembros del Comité Disciplinario; quienes yacían muy malheridos en un callejón.

Viendo la situación no les quedo más remedio que actuar; Tsuna le pidió a Gokudera que llamara a emergencias y solicitara tres ambulancias mientras que Ryohei se encargara de tratarlos con su Llama del Sol, por otro lado él junto con Yamamoto tratarían de buscar a los posibles responsables de ese acto, Chrome guiaría a la ambulancia al callejón. Diez minutos más tarde se podía escuchar a lo lejos el sonar de la sirena de las vehículos, quienes trasportaron a los heridos al hospital tan solo que no contaron que con ellos llegara Hibari y Kusakabe Tetsuya.

– ¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Sawada Tsunayoshi? – demandó saber el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario,

– ¡¿Quién te crees para hablarle así al Décimo, Bastardo?! – gritó Gokudera.

– Tranquilo Gokudera, Hibari solo quiere saber que paso – intervinó pacíficamente la Lluvia – No es necesario enojarse –.

– ¡No estoy hablando contigo, Friki del Baseball! – volvió a gruñir la Tormenta.

– Espera un momento Gokudera-kun – lo calmo Tsuna y dirigiéndose a Hibari, procedió a contarle lo que ellos habían visto y hecho.

Sin dirigirle palabra alguna al Jefe de Vongola, Hibari le dio órdenes a su Mano Derecha y se encamino a rumbo desconocido. Tsuna solo esperaba que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia ya que de ser así, él seria quien cargara con las consecuencias de los actos de su Guardián. Aun con el caos a su alrededor, ninguno de ellos fue capaz de percatarse de ciertas presencias que se hallaban vigilándolos cuidadosa y minuciosamente mientras ellos marchaban a sus casas.

– _Objetivo localizado – _dijo a través de un radio, por su voz se podía deducir que era una mujer.

– _Buen trabajo _– le respondió otra voz, que era igualmente femenina – _No los pierdas de vista, debemos actuar cuanto antes_ – volvió a hablar.

– _Entendido _– fue lo último que se escucho por parte de ese par.

.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Al día siguiente ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

.

Tsuna se había levantado por sí mismo, sólo que en esta ocasión era mucho más temprano de lo que el acostumbraba despertarse. Tenía un mal presentimiento, así que vistiéndose con su uniforme irrumpió en la habitación que compartían las chicas (entiéndase como Bianchi, Chrome e I-Pin) y llamo suavemente a su Guardiana de la Niebla.

– ¿Jefe? – pregunto aun adormilada la chica.

– Baja la voz Chrome, no queremos despertar a los demás – dijo quedamente el mencionado – Vístete con tu uniforme, debemos salir cuanto antes – al ver la cara desconcierto de la chica, procedió a hablar – Te lo explicare en el camino y no te preocupes por Kaa-san. Le dejare una nota en la cocina, también tomare algo de dinero para nuestros almuerzos – dijo antes de salir y así evitar un posible interrogatorio.

Después de haber salido, procedió a llamar al casi todo el resto de los Guardianes. Quienes aun se encontraban en el mundo de los sueños, con excepción de Ryohei ya que él se hallaba despierto debido a su entrenamiento, les pidió exactamente lo mismo que a la chica con la diferencia de que a ellos les había pedido que se dirigieran a cierto lugar en especifico. Al ver que la chica ya se estaba lista se dirigió al cuarto de Lambo y Fuuta, tomando al primero y entonces ambos se dirigieron con cautela hacia la puerta principal pero desafortunadamente su salida se vio frustrada por un bala.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas Dame-Tsuna? – cuestiono seriamente su Tutor, quien se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina.

– ¡Reborn! – exclamo sorprendido – ¿Qué haces despierto? – pregunto nerviosamente, tratando de desviar la conversación. Por culpa de ese mal presentimiento había olvidado por completo a su Tutor.

– No contestes mi pregunta con otro Tsuna – replico mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba a ellos – Contesta mi pregunta – demando a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y ocultaba su mirada bajo la sombra de su fedora.

– Tengo un mal presentimiento, es algo que está relacionado con lo que sucedió ayer por la noche – contesto directamente a sabiendas de que no los dejarían salir de ahí si no contestaba.

– ¿Y por qué te llevas a Chrome y a la Vaca Estúpida? – volvió a interrogar.

– No sólo son ellos, también le pedí al resto de mis Guardianes que vinieran conmigo. Algo me dice que los voy a necesitar – dijo apresuradamente, tenía la sensación de que si no se apresuraba las cosas se pondrían peor – Reborn, déjanos marchar – pidió Tsuna.

– Está bien Dame-Tsuna – declaró e inmediatamente los otros se relajaron – Con la condición de que voy con ustedes – demandó, él otro solo asintió.

Tsuna se encontraba liderando el grupo, faltaba muy poco para el amanecer y a lo lejos pudo ver que sus amigos se encontraban ya reunidos, algo alejados de la entrada a Kokuyo Land. Sabía muy bien que todos ellos deseaban respuestas pero eso lo podían dejar para un poco más tarde, ahora lo primordial era entrar ahí para evitar que…

De la nada se escucho una gran explosión, entonces apresuraron aun mas sus pasos y en el camino se encontraron a tres figuras que se alejaban de dicha explosión.

– ¡Ken! ¡Chikusa! – gritó preocupada Chrome y con la intención de acercarse a ellos pero se detuvo al ver que M.M. los estaba acompañando.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Mujer Estúpida? – preguntó Ken, quien se encontraba con uno que otro golpe al igual que Chikusa, M.M. solo tenía lo ropa llena de polvo y su clarinete se encontraba roto.

– Yo… – y no supo que decir.

– Yo le pedí que viniera conmigo – explico seriamente Tsuna – ¿Qué fue esa explosión de antes? – pregunto con el mismo tono de voz.

– ¡¿Y cómo quieres que yo sepa, Vongola?! – grito molesto Ken – El Prefecto ese vino de la nada y comenzó a atacarnos, gritando algo acerca de morder a Mukuro-san – soltó para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

– ¡Ese Bastardo! – vocifero Gokudera.

– ¡Hibari es Extremo! – declaro Ryohei.

– Eso es extraño – comento Yamamoto – Tenia tiempo que Hibari no atacaba a Mukuro, ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? –

– Dame-Tsuna – llamo Reborn – Sera mejor que detengas a tus Guardianes – ordeno.

– Lo sé – contesto mientras se comía una píldora y entraba en Modo Hyper. Pero antes de que alguno de ellos se moviera pudieron observar como una de las viejas estructuras era derrumbada, víctima de un ataque fallido. Entre el polvo que alzaron los escombros se veía vagamente la silueta de dos personas y cuando este se despejo un poco más, descubrieron que eran Hibari y Mukuro quienes se encontraban bastante malheridos pero aun tenían bastantes ánimos para pelear. Entonces antes de que alguno de ellos dos pudieran volver a atacarse mutuamente, Tsuna intervino e inmovilizo con el Shinuki no Zero Chiten Toppa: First Edition mientras que los demás les retiraban sus armas para enojo de ambos.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Sawada Tsunayoshi? – preguntaba mientras trataba de removerse y liberarse de su prisión – Sera mejor que me sueltes si no quieres ser mordido hasta la muerte – finalizo dándole una mirada asesina.

– Kufufufu~ Sera mejor que tengas una buena explicación para esto Sawada Tsunayoshi – reclamo Mukuro con un tono de voz bastante molesto.

– Guarden silencio – ordeno Reborn – Son ustedes quienes deberían dar una explicación, ¿Por qué estaban pelándose? – interrogo mientras les apuntaba con un Leon transformado en pistola.

– Eso es algo que Ave-kun debería de responder – señalo la Niebla – Fue él quien llego buscando pelea – se excusó.

– No sé de qué estás hablando – lo miro fríamente – Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien inicio o, ¿acaso ya olvidaste qué la noche pasada atacaste a tres de mis subordinados? – alego la Nube.

A todos le sorprendió esa declaración, ellos sabían de primera mano que tres miembros del Comité Disciplinario habían sido atacados pero no esperaron que Hibari acusara directamente a Mukuro. No había prueba alguna que lo incriminara así que, ¿Qué fue lo que lo llevo a sacar esa conclusión? Era lo que todos se preguntaban en ese momento.

– ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión, Hibari? – indago nuevamente Reborn.

– No sería la primera vez que Rokudo Mukuro atenta contra el Comité Disciplinario – contesto seriamente. Tras esa respuesta, todos recordaron la primera vez que el susodicho y su grupo había aparecido por los alrededores de Namimori, atacando a todo aquel que estuviera en el Ranking de Fuuta.

– Parece ser que tu memoria es muy mala Ave-kun – reprocho el acusado – Cuando fueron atacados por Chikusa y Ken, ellos sustrajeron un pequeño "recuerdo". Además yo no tengo la necesidad de jugar con tus débiles perros – sonrió con presunción.

– Herbívoro – respondió siniestramente ante lo dicho.

Tras discutir por un período cercano a los 20 minutos, en el cual finalmente pudieron llegar a un acuerdo; en el cual Vongola se haría cargo de hallar al responsable de las averiguaciones correspondientes y con lo cual lograron que Hibari se tranquilizara, evitando así los posibles golpes que les daría por interferir durante su pelea. Aunque no fue del todo así, Tsuna se llevo uno que otro golpe para molestia de la Tormenta.

De esta manera cada quien se fue a sus respectivas actividades: los alumnos de Namimori partieron a sus respectivas clases, Reborn se llevo al extrañamente aun dormido Lambo, mientras que los de Kokuyo se retiraron para así poder curar a Mukuro. Chrome se retraso un poco para poder hablar con los chicos pero fue detenida abruptamente por la única fémina del grupo, advirtiéndole de una manera nada gentil que sería mejor si nunca más volviera a ese lugar, ya que su molestia le seguía fastidiando y con eso provoco que la primera se alejara del lugar.

Al haber alcanzado el grupo la Ilusionista se encontraba algo deprimida y Tsuna le pregunto que le ocurría, a lo cual ella simplemente no contesto pese a las protestas de Gokudera. Antes de darse cuenta, los chicos ya habían llegado a la entrada de la escuela pero no vieron por ningún lado a Hibari y sospecharon que era debido a la pelea anterior, entonces pasaron directamente a su salón. El horario en el que habían llegado no era el acostumbrado, por lo que el aula se hallaba casi vacía; logrando platicar con tranquilidad todo lo que había acontecido durante las últimas 24 horas.

Poco a poco el aula se fue llenando por alumnos, que conforme iban llegando se iban asombrando al ver al grupo de Sawada enfrente de ellos y varios de ellos comenzaron a soltar conjeturas acerca de tan extraño suceso. Antes de que Gokudera iniciara sus habituales reclamos hacia su Jefe; la puerta fue bruscamente abierta por una chica totalmente desconocida para cualquiera de ellos.

Fin del Cuarto Capitulo…

.

* * *

.

_(*) La verdad es que no sé cómo se escriba, si "Shimon" o "Simon". En lo personal prefiero el primero pero si a alguno de ustedes les incomoda o no les agrada, háganmelo saber._

Ankoku: De verdad que lamento la espera chicas, se que varias de ustedes desean lincharme cofcofcofTsunycofcofcof.  
Pero aquí les traigo el 4º capitulo oficial de "La Caja de Pandora" y como les advertí, este capítulo no fue el mejor de todos =u.u=

Sinbad/Judal: Cierto – asienten con la cabeza.

Ankoku: Muéranse =¬w¬=  
Por cierto tengo un ¿aviso? Importante que darles a los lectores.

Judal: ¿Cual?

Ankoku: Dado el "recibimiento" que ha tenido el fic y el hecho de que sólo comenten determinadas personas, pues he tomado la decisión de detener el avance del fic.  
!Pero no se preocupen Famiglia mía! :D  
Tomare su ejemplo y lo publicare en Facebook, para que ustedes lo lean.

Sinbad: ¿Estás segura de eso?

Ankoku: Si.  
Aunque si veo que este capítulo tiene un mayor número de comentarios, puede que me lo piense.

Nos leemos!

.

_._

_._

P.D. Dejen Reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer 1:**  
- El Universo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es de mi propiedad sino que le pertenece a _Amano Akira -sensei_, yo solo lo uso con fines sin ánimo de lucro.

**Disclaimer 2:** Cualquier nombre parecido a alguno de otro anime, no es coincidencia. Sólo los tome prestados pero pertenecen a su respectivo Autor/Creador.

**Disclaimer 3: **Varios Oc's no son míos, son de sus respectivas dueñas y creadoras.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alternativo, uso de múltiples Oc's, muerte de varios personajes (en su mayoría míos), uso de vocabulario desconocido, ¿Spoilers? (aunque quien a estas alturas no ya leyó el manga), falta de coherencia en todo el fic, okno. Eso ultimo ignórenlo XD

**Aclaraciones:  
- **"…". Lo que escriba entre comillas será lo que se hable por un radio comunicador, en su mayoría será lo que hable Celty. Aunque también las usare cuando sea algo importante o para tomar en cuenta.

También sé que es una sandez de mi parte el mezclar dos mitologías diferentes pero eso es porque me encantan y son de mis favoritas, así que si llego a ofender a alguien por esto, me disculpo de antemano.

Veamos, no tengo excusa alguna para recién traerles a ustedes este nuevo capítulo, de verdad que lo lamento mucho.

Bien, esta capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a cierta personita especial:

Cassio, alias; Kyo Kurama, Neo Kyo Kurama, etc.

Y es que gracias a ella tienen ante ustedes este nuevo capítulo, fue quien más estuvo apoyando cofcofacosandocofcof y animándome cofcoffastidiandocofcof… ok no, de verdad que le agradezco por todo a ella.

También deseo agradecer y dedicar (nuevamente) este capítulo a todas aquellas que tomaron de su preciado tiempo para leer este fanfic y que se tomaron la molestia en dejar un review:  
- shampoochan1999.  
- Tsunashio Sawada.  
- Kamui Vampire.  
- Franbel.

Muchísimas gracias Chicas, ustedes me animan a continuarlo y para todas aquellas que han dejado reviews en capítulos anteriores y aquellas que dejen a futuro les tengo preparado algo interesante, mas detalles en las notas finales.

Ahora sí, lo que importa el fic y que lo disfruten, deseo que sea de su agrado.

.

* * *

.

Capitulo 5. –Vida Diaria X Amenazas

.

* * *

.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la chica recién llegada que a pesar de la entrada que había realizado, se podía notar que se encontraba bastante confundida. La joven en cuestión era bastante bonita; de cabello rosa pálido, recogido en dos coletas altas y dos listones adornándolas; de ojos color purpura, piel igualmente pálida; bajo su uniforme, se podía apreciar que tenía una buena figura y era su estatura era bastante similar a la de Kyoko.

– ¿Esta es la Clase de 1º A? – pregunto con una voz dulce, que provoco que varios de los chicos se sonrojaran.

– S-si – atino a contestar un chico de la clase, haciendo que Hana soltara un bufido y después comentara algo acerca de que los chicos eran unos monos.

– ¡Qué alivio! – suspiro la joven, quien aún permanecía en el umbral de la puerta. Ella volvió sus pasos, desapareciendo de la vista de todos pero no tardo demasiado en reaparecer y esta vez trayendo consigo a dos jóvenes más, igual de hermosas.

– Esta escuela no parece la gran cosa – comento la más alta del grupo; ella era rubia, peinada con una media coleta y con una mirada carmín, de piel semi-bronceada.

– No seas descortés – dijo sonriendo la última. El color de sus cabellos era negro, llegándole a los hombros y le caía suelto, mientras que por otro lado sus ojos eran miel. Ella portaba unas gafas sencillas.

El aula se hallaba sumida en un mar de cuchicheos; acerca de lo bonitas que eran, ¿si tendrán novio?, ¿serán modelos? eso era por parte de los chicos mientras que las chicas se preguntaban ¿cuál era su marca de tinte?, ¿cuánto tiempo iban a estar con ellos?, que ellas eran una molestia y alguno que otro comentario despectivo. El grupo de Tsuna sólo las veía, a la par que las analizaba. Ya que la puerta aun se hallaba abierta, nadie se percato de la entrada que había realizado su Profesora.

– ¡A callar! – gritó para cortar abruptamente todas las conversaciones, mientras azotaba su lista en el escritorio – ¿Creen que se hallan en un mercado? – les riño.

– Los sentimos Chitose-sensei – contestaron a coro y a ella no le quedo más remedio que suspirar.

– Da igual y espero esto no se repita – en esta ocasión su mirada busco a las chicas desconocidas – ¿Por qué se movieron de la sala de profesores? – cuestionó algo irritada.

– Nadie me hace esperar a mí – contestó la rubia.

– Estábamos aburridas – añadió la pelinegra.

– Lo sentimos Sensei – se disculpó la primera chica – Tratamos de buscarla pero en el camino nos extraviamos – explico para disgusto de las otras dos.

– Pero que explicaciones más interesantes – dijo Chitose con una vena resaltándole en la sien – Muy bien. Como se los había anunciado el día anterior, estas chicas que están presentes pertenecen al intercambio que se hizo con una escuela de Kyōto; ellas son de la Preparatoria de Touho, que se halla ubicada en el Distrito de Ukyo – señaló – Ahora, hagan el favor de presentarse ante el grupo –.

– Me llamo Asahi Kiyoshi – se presentó la pelirrosa.

– Shirayama Kimi – sonrió petulantemente la rubia.

– Shimizu Yuriko – dio por finalizada las presentaciones la morena. Todas y cada una de ellas portaban un hermoso uniforme que consistía en: una falda color roja que les llegaba a medio muslo y finalizaba con un holán blanco, una blusa blanca de manga larga, una semi chaleco color negro que solo les cubría por debajo del busto y que tenía una caída en forma de dos picos tanto por adelante como por detrás, sobre la blusa una semi capa que les tapaba los hombros, un listón negro el cual ataban como moño y finalmente unas calcetas blancas que les llegaban casi a las rodillas (1).

– Ahora que sus compañeros saben sus nombres, hagan el favor de sentarse en… – echó una mirada al salón – Atrás de Kozato, a un lado de Dokuro y delante de Kurokawa. Los nombrados pónganse de pie para que los reconozcan – dicha acción fue ejecutada – Perfecto, pasen entonces podemos iniciar con la planeación del día – la profesora se volteó en dirección a la pizarra e inmediatamente se pudo escuchar como varias de las sillas eran arrastradas, el sonido de numerosas pisadas y finalmente las voces de la gran mayoría de los jóvenes presentes. Giro su cuerpo para contemplar como las chicas nuevas se hallaban rodeadas y estaban siendo hostigadas por un mar de preguntas – ¡¿Qué rayos hacen?! – gritó por segunda vez –¡Si desean saber más acerca de sus compañeras, bien pueden esperar a sus descansos o a la hora de la comida! – exclamó.

Tras ser regañados nuevamente, los alumnos se resignaron a que si deseaban saber acerca de ellas tenían que hacer caso a Chitose-sensei y esperar por los descansos o bien, la hora de comida. No se veía la hora en la que la clase acabara, dándoles tan sólo 10 minutos para continuar su interrogatorio. La clase transcurrió lentamente para todos pero ni bien sonó la campana, nuevamente las chicas se vieron abordadas por un sinfín de preguntas que se vieron detenidas por la entrada del siguiente profesor. Esta situación se repitió al menos dos veces más y al finalizar la cuarta hora, por fin se dio la tan esperada hora de la comida pero esta vez la puerta no fue abierta por un profesor sino que, para la sorpresa de todos, lo fue hecho por un miembro del Comité Disciplinario.

– Dokuro Chrome, Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi y Yamamoto Takeshi – llamo el chico – Preséntense ahora mismo en la Sala de Recepción – finalizó y se marchó.

El aula se sumió en un extraño silencio. Los nombrados se voltearon a ver entre ellos, en busca de una posible explicación y al no encontrar nada, se dispusieron a marcharse a donde se les ordeno; no sin antes pedirle al resto de sus amigos que se adelantaran a comer para recibir un asentimiento de su parte. Las chicas nuevas no pudieron más que verlos partir. Caminaron por aquel pasillo desierto, en espera de cualquier cosa menos el hallarse a su Senpai, Sasagawa Ryohei.

– ¡Oh Sawada! – gritó – ¿Ustedes también fueron llamados? – preguntó viendo al grupo.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí, Cabeza de Césped! – respondió Gokudera – ¿Por qué otra razón vendríamos aquí? – gruño.

– Ma, ma. Mejor entremos para saber para que nos mandaron llamar – colocó un brazo sobre un hombro, tanto la Tormenta como el Sol – ¿Si? – y apretó disimuladamente el agarre.

– Yamamoto tiene razón – apoyó Tsuna – Entre más rápido entremos, mas rápido podremos reunirnos con los demás – sonrió.

Sus Guardianes asintieron ante el comentario. Así que Tsuna encabezó una vez más al grupo pero esta vez con rumbo a la Sala de Recepción, una enfrente de la puerta de dicho lugar; golpearon suavemente con los nudillos la puerta, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se escuchara provenir de adentro un "adelante" y una vez con el apropiado permiso, procedieron a entrar. Pero se toparon con una nueva sorpresa.

– ¡Reborn! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – ya era la segunda vez en el día que su Tutor lo sorprendía.

– Caos – saludó a su manera – Al parecer uno de los hombres que fue agredido la noche pasada, recobro momentáneamente la conciencia – explicó.

– ¿De verdad? – consultó Tsuna con Hibari.

– Si –contestó.

– Pero solo nos pudo dar un dato de su agresor – volvió a hablar Reborn.

– ¿Cuál fue? – indagó la pelimorada.

_– Pelinegra_ – soltó el Asesino.

– ¿Pelinegra? – preguntaron todos.

– Pero eso sería… – se interrumpió a mitad de frase el castaño, para después comenzar a murmurarse a sí mismo.

– ¿Qué tanto dices, Dame-Tsuna? – le disparó Reborn – Si tienes algo que decir, será mejor que lo hagas de una vez –.

– Es que me parece bastante raro – sintió una nueva bala rozar su mejilla, que traducido era "explícate" – El día de hoy, llegaron nuevas alumnas de intercambio – vió como la ceja derecha de Hibari se levantaba y prosiguió – Y justo una de ellas es pelinegra – argumentó el chico.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre? – interrogo nuevamente Reborn.

– "Shimizu Yuriko" – respondió en esta ocasión Yamamoto – Pero ella parecía bastante normal – comento.

– Shimizu Yuriko – dijo el Perfecto – Sera mordida hasta la muerte – añadió con las tonfas en mano y encaminándose hacia la salida de su oficina.

– ¡Espera Hibari-san! – le interceptó el Vongola – Aun no sabemos si fue ella, sólo fue una insinuación. Además, prometí que seriamos nosotros quienes hallaran al responsable – argumentó – Por favor, dame más tiempo y te juro que lo hallaremos – le dirigió una mirada llena de determinación.

– Mas te vale que cumplas lo que dices Sawada Tsunayoshi – respondió la Nube – De lo contrario serás tú quien sea mordido hasta la muerte – advirtió antes de marcharse.

– ¡Era de esperarse del Décimo! – le aduló su Mano Derecha – Sólo usted es capaz de controlar a ese Bastardo –.

– Buen trabajo controlando a Hibari, Tsuna – reconoció Reborn – Ahora falta que cumplas con tu palabra – agregó por ultimo para desaparecer por la ventana.

– Tsuna soltó un gran suspiro ante lo dicho por su Tutor, le sería muy complicado poder realizar todo eso. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia sus Guardianes, entonces supo que ellos lo ayudarían sin importar que; aunque también le podría pedirle ayuda a Giotto-san. Así que con eso en mente, se organizaron para realizar rondas para vigilar la ciudad y a la estudiante de intercambio, la única información que poseían de ella; su nombre y a la escuela que solía acudir junto con sus amigas en Kyōto. Información.

– ¡Cierto! – exclamó de la nada – Si de información se trataba, podemos recurrir a Shoichi-kun y a Spanner – les comento a sus amigo.

– Ciertamente ellos nos podían facilitar cualquier dato que queramos, aunque… – apoyó seriamente Gokudera.

– ¿En qué piensas, Cabeza de Pulpo? – interrogó Ryohei.

– ¡¿A quién le dices Cabeza de Pulpo, Cabeza de Césped?! – grito en respuesta.

– Gokudera-kun – llamó Tsuna y tras obtener su atención, prosiguió – No pelees con Onii-san, ¿sí? – pidió amablemente.

– Pero Décimo, él… – se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver la mirada de su Jefe – Esta bien, si el Décimo me lo pide – él no era nadie para ir en contra de lo que se le ordenase.

– Gracias Gokudera-kun – le sonrió – Entonces, qué es lo que querías decirnos hace un momento – indagó.

– Acerca de Irie y Spanner, el Décimo dijo que nos podían ayudar a buscar información acerca de esas chicas pero también hay otra cosa en la que podrían ser útiles – observó el rostro de todos – ¿Lo recuerda? Cuando fuimos a Namimori del futuro, para mantenerla vigilada Giannini instaló varias cámaras por toda la ciudad, ¿no sería buena idea si ese par instalara unas cuantas? – expusó. Lo que provocó que todos se pusieran a reflexionar.

– ¡Esa es una buena idea Gokudera! – exclamó Yamamoto – Realmente eres muy inteligente- lo felicitó, mientras nuevamente pasaba un brazo sobre su hombro.

– ¡Por supuesto que lo soy, Friki del Baseball! – objetó el nombrado.

– Eso suena bien, pasaremos a la casa de Shoichi-kun después de clases. Ahora es mejor que vayamos a comer, no falta mucho para que la quinta hora de inicio – ordeno Tsuna.

– ¡Sí! – dijeron todos.

Con paso presuroso salieron de ese lugar, para encontrarse con sus amigos y poder comer algo. No fue mucho tiempo el que invirtieron para llegar al punto de encuentro pero parecía ser que el destino les aguardaba demasiadas sorpresas para ese día. Ni bien los localizaron, se percataron de que el número de su grupo de amigos había aumentado; las chicas nuevas estaban justo ahí, comiendo con todos ellos y como si tuvieran mucho tiempo de conocerse entre sí. Tuvo que exhortarle a sus Guardianes que mantuvieran todo el asunto en secreto y que fueron precavidos, él se encargaría mas tarde de hacérselo saber a Enma y a los Shimon. Cuando recibió una afirmación de parte estos, procedieron a acercarse.

– Lamentamos la tardanza – se disculpo Tsuna.

– No te preocupes Tsuna-kun – le sonrió dulcemente Kyoko – Kiyoshi-san, Kimi-san y Yuriko-san, nos estaban contando cosas acerca de su otra escuela. Es realmente divertido – añadió.

– Espero que no causemos algún inconveniente si almorzamos con ustedes – los miro atentamente la ojipurpura.

– No será ningún inconveniente Asahi-san – le regresó la mirada – Después de todo, entre mas seamos mejor se disfrutara la comida. ¿No es verdad, chicos? – los mencionados afirmaron con la cabeza y luego miró a las otras dos chicas – Digo la mismo para Shirayama-san y Shimizu-san

– No necesito de tu aprobación, yo estoy donde quiera estar – contestó arrogante Shirayama.

– Gracias Sawada-kun – la otra chica también sonrió y se escucho un: "¡No le agradezcas!" por parte de la rubia.

– ¿Qué tal si comemos? – preguntó Yamamoto, evitando que Gokudera iniciara una pelea verbal con las chicas.

– ¡Estoy extremadamente hambriento! – gritó Ryohei. Algunos rieron y otros solo suspiraron, de esta manera comenzaron a degustar sus preciados alimentos.

Desafortunadamente el descanso para ellos fue muy corto pero aun así pudieron comer apropiadamente e iniciar las clases con normalidad. Ese día era jueves, por lo tanto tendrían tres horas más antes de poder salir de la escuela y eso no era todo, justo ese día; era el turno de Chrome y Gokudera de hacer el aseo del salón. La rutina que se había fijado en la mañana parecía ser que se volvía a repetir, el resto de los alumnos no dejaba de acosar a las chicas recién llegadas, no era nada nuevo ellas eran la novedad y una vez que el tiempo transcurriera esas jóvenes dejarían de ser importantes ante los ojos de ellos.

El reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde, cuando finalmente pudieron salir de la escuela y ante la mirada escrutiñadora del Presidente del Comité Disciplinario, quien los instaba a marcharse de la escuela. El grupo de amigos se marchaba con dirección a su casa, por lo que tuvieron que separarse en distintos puntos; los Shimon lo hicieron primero, un tiempo después las chicas se separaron de igual forma, quedando al final él y sus Guardianes. Quienes en lugar de dirigirse a sus hogares, se dirigieron rumbo a donde vivía Irie Shoichi al lado de su familia, quines le daban alojamiento a Spanner. A petición de su Jefe, Gokudera les había mandado un mensaje de texto dos horas antes al cual recibieron una contestación positiva, lo que los alentó a ir. Tardaron alrededor de 20 minutos en llegar y si le sumaban los 30 min que habían gastado en el trayecto anterior, les indicaba que faltaba muy poco para que dieran las 6 de la noche, una hora bastante peligrosa si llegaran a encontrarse con algún miembro del Comité Disciplinario o peor aún, al mismísimo Hibari. Al fin llegaron a su destino y Tsuna procedió a tocar el timbre, siendo recibido por la madre de Shoichi; quien sólo abrió una parte de la puerta.

– Buenas noches – saludó educadamente a la Señora – Lamentamos la intrusión tan tarde pero, ¿se encontraran Shoichi-kun y Spanner? – preguntó de la misma manera.

– ¿Shoichi? – dijo dudosamente, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por respuesta – Si desean pasar, ahora mismo lo llamo – se apartó de la puerta y les dio paso al departamento, antes de desaparecer por lo que parecía un corredor. No tuvieron que esperar demasiado para poder vislumbrar a sus amigos técnicos.

– Tsunayoshi-kun – llamó alegremente el muchacho, después miró al resto de sus invitados – Hola Chicos, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos –.

– Hola Vongola y Guardianes – saludó Spanner, quien se había sacado la paleta de su boca.

– Hola a ustedes también. Shoichi, ¿podemos ir a su habitación para poder hablar más cómodamente? – pidió el Décimo.

– Por supuesto que sí – contestó el aludido – Pero antes, serviré unas bebidas y algunos bocadillos. Spanner, guíalos por favor – solicitó, mientras que el se marchaba a la cocina.

– Síganme – dijo mientras los conducía y los hacía pasar a dicho lugar – Es aquí – anunció. La famosa habitación era un caos total, ya que había una gran cantidad de objetos dispersados por todo el lugar; ropa, partes de circuitos eléctricos, piezas de robots, herramientas, entre algunas cosas más y en medio de todo ese desorden, se podía observar lo que parecían dos camas.

– Vaya desastre – comentó Yamamoto.

– ¿Cómo pueden vivir aquí? – inquirió, con una mirada de molestia, Gokudera.

– ¡Es una manera de vivir extremadamente desordenada! – pregonó Ryohei. Chrome asintió débilmente en señal de estar de acuerdo.

– Ahora entiendo un poco a Reborn cuando ve mi habitación – susurro Tsuna con una gota escurriéndole por la sien. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose nuevamente, atrajó la atención de los chicos.

– Lamento la tardanzaaaaaaaaa – gritó al casi tropezar con un tubo de acero que yacía tirado en el suelo ya que al traer la bandeja en las manos, no puedo ver correctamente por donde caminaba lo que provoco que se tropezara. Pero gracias a los buenos reflejos de los deportistas, evitaron su caída y la de los alimentos– G-gracias – dijó a ambos chicos para después ponerse en pie, hallar la mesa que se supone tenían y colocar la bandeja ahí – Lamento mucho el desorden, chicos – se frotaba la nuca – Spanner y yo hemos estado trabajando en un proyecto de robótica – se excusó.

– No se preocupen – les sonrió comprensivamente – Pero vine aquí por otra razón – le dirigió una mirada seria.

– ¿Qué necesitas, Vongola? – interrogó Spanner. Quien había reemplazando la acabada paleta por una galleta de arroz que había sido traída anteriormente por su compañero de habitación.

– Verán… – se sentó, acción que imitaron sus amigos, y procedió a explicarles el mismo la situación, ya que no quería que esa platica se extendiera más de lo necesario y no era que no apreciara pasar tiempo con los chicos sino que no deseaba llegar tarde a su casa, provocando castigos innecesarios a su persona, sudando frio ante ese pensamiento – Y… ¿nos ayudaran? – cuestionó a los técnicos.

– Cámaras… Creo que tenemos algunas – comentó desinteresadamente al aire Spanner – Si, creo que recuerdo donde están – volvió a hablar de la misma manera, completamente enfrascado en un nuevo proyecto.

– Spanner – llamó Shoichi con una gota escurriéndole por la nuca – No me escucha – habló para sí mismo y luego volteo a ver a Tsuna y a su Guardianes – No te preocupes Tsunayoshi-kun, te ayudaremos. Sólo necesitaríamos hallar las cámaras, algunos monitores y también el instalarlas, aunque… Ay, mi estomago – dijó nerviosamente al pensar en lo último que necesitarían hacer.

– ¿Qué sucede Irie? – preguntó un preocupado Yamamoto.

– N-nada, es-estoy bien – contestó entrecortadamente – Sólo que necesitaremos otra cosa para poder poner en funcionamiento el sistema de vigilancia que deseas Tsunayoshi-kun – le dirigió una mirada acongojada.

– ¿Qué es? – no dudo en preguntar el susodicho.

– Para realizar ese tipo de acciones en Namimori necesitamos el permiso de Hibari Kyoya y Alaude-san – le señaló.

– No te preocupes, yo tratare de conseguirte el permiso con Hibari-san y le pedirá a Giotto-san que me ayude con Alaude-san. Ustedes sólo deben preocuparse por crear el sistema – se pusó de pie, siendo nuevamente imitado, y se dirigió a la salida – ¿Les parece si ajustamos detalles otro día? Ya es muy tarde para que andemos afuera y no quiero que nuestros padres se preocupen – explicó.

– Claro Tsunayoshi-kun, te notificare para revisar los pormenores. Los acompaño a la salida – se adelantó, mientras ellos se despedían de un absorto Spanner – Nos vemos Chicos – se despidió para proceder a regresar a su habitación e iniciar el pedido que se les había encomendado.

Con paso presuroso se dirigían los chicos a sus hogares, le había tomado alrededor de unos 40 minutos explicarle la situación y lo que deseaba a sus técnicos, lo que los situaba a las 7:20 de la noche y aun les dejaba de 20 a 30 camino a su casa. ¡Oh si! Reborn definitivamente lo mataría y si no lo hacia él, su madre se encargaría de reprenderlo enormemente. Se hallaban próximos a la intersección, que los llevaría directamente camino a casa pero parecía ser que eso no sería posible. Una misteriosa sombra paso muy velozmente, justo enfrente de sus ojos y sin darles la oportunidad de reaccionar pero sólo dejándoles apreciar un atisbo de su persona, cabello negro. Para desgracia de ellos cuando llegaron a dicho cruce, su rastro se había perdido en las tinieblas de la noche.

.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dos semanas después ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

.

El proyecto había marchado a la perfección, con el debido permiso de los Guardianes de la Nube, se pudo instalar correctamente un sistema de vigilancia en Namimori; el cual era observado a través de diversos monitores por: Reborn, El Comité de Disciplina y Alaude. Quienes se encargaban de cualquier anormalidad que sucediera, menos el primero, quien usaba el sistema para poder divertirse acosta de su estudiante. El caso era que a pesar de poseer la tecnología necesaria, los ataques seguían sucediendo muy extrañamente ya que el culpable no tenía patrones fijos; a veces el lugar en que atacaba era el menos pensado, el numero de víctimas variaba e incluso últimamente, ya no solo era al Comité Disciplinario a quien atacaba sino que unos cuantos policías ya habían tenido que sufrir las misma consecuencias. Esto provocaba que ambas Nubes estuvieran más irritables y con un instinto más asesino de la cuenta para desgracia de sus "Jefes", quienes tenían que lidiar con su temperamento, era tan así que ni siquiera los ilusionistas se metían con ellos; ya sea por temor a salir mal parados o porque así era más divertido para ellos.

Eso no era lo único por lo que tenía que pasar Tsuna, debido a la extraña sospecha que tenia hacia sus compañeras las tenía que mantener bajo vigilancia; lo cual no les fue muy difícil ya que ellas se habían integrado con una relativa facilidad a su grupo de amigos pero lo extraño no acababa ahí. Cada vez que misteriosa o extrañamente se separaban de ellos, repentinamente eran atacados desde tres puntos diferentes y cada vez que casi daban con el agresor, ellas aparecían de la misma manera en la que se iban, aumentando considerablemente las sospechas. Reborn estaba al tanto de este problema y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados, por lo que varias veces se encargaba de vigilar a su estudiante y compañía, a través de las diversas cámaras instaladas por toda la ciudad… Desafortunadamente un nuevo problema les surgió y es que a pesar de que los aparatos se encontraban en óptimas condiciones, sólo podían percibir extrañas siluetas o diversos problemas con la estática lo que evitaba que se pudiera ver con claridad el escenario.

Si las cosas continuaban así, Vongola tendría que responder por todo; cosa que no le hacía ninguna gracia a ambos Cielos ya que tendrían montañas aun más grandes de papeleo. Por lo que decidieron ponerle punto final a la situación; ese día era jueves por lo que faltaba muy poco para el domingo y era justo ese tiempo el que aprovecharían para finalmente atrapar a las posibles culpables, con la ayuda de Reborn lograron obtener varias entradas al parque de diversiones que había en Namimori y mejor aun, también se las habían ingeniado para hacer que muy poca gente acudiera al mismo tiempo que ellos. La trampa estaba hecha, sólo faltaba hacer la invitación y aprovecharían la hora del almuerzo para hacerla, sin levantar sospechas.

– Chicos – habló Tsuna, tratando de llamar la atención de todos los presentes y fallando miserablemente ya que todos seguían inmersos en sus conversaciones.

– ¡Guarden silencio! ¿Qué no ven que el Décimo tiene un anuncio que dar? – avisó un disgustado Gokudera, esta vez consiguiendo que le prestaran atención – Adelante Décimo, diga lo que tenga que decir – se dirigió muy amablemente a su Jefe.

– Gracias Gokudera-kun – le sonrió – Chicos, ¿tienen planes para este domingo? – preguntó.

– ¿Planes? – dijó dudosamente Enma para ver a su Familia, quienes negaron con la cabeza – Lo lamento Tsuna-kun pero nosotros debemos regresar a Italia por una semana – le contestó.

– Ya veo – su voz se escuchó algo triste.

– De verdad lo lamento, tenía planeado decírtelo pero debido a los últimos acontecimientos... No encontré la oportunidad – reveló Enma.

– Entonces será para la otra – y le sonrió a su amigo, el cual le regresó el gesto - ¿Y qué me dicen ustedes? – volteó a ver en dirección de las chicas.

– Nosotros tampoco los tenemos, ¿verdad Hana, Haru-chan, Chrome-chan? – las miró, para obtener la misma respuesta negativa.

– ¿Y ustedes, Asahi-san, Shirayama-san, Shimizu-san? – les interrogó.

– Mmmm… Pensábamos ir de compras – respondió dubitativamente Shimizu – ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso planeas algo mucho más interesante, Sawada-chan? – sonriendo, le regresó la pregunta.

– Uno de mis tutores consiguió suficientes entradas para el parque de diversiones y pensé que sería una buena manera de conocernos mejor, además de que nos divertiríamos un buen rato – explicó a todos – Entonces, ¿qué me dicen? – volvió a interrogar el chico.

– Suena interesante – dijó alegremente Kyoko.

– ¡Hahi! ¡Esto suena como una cita! – declaró Haru – ¡Haru tendrá una cita con Tsuna-san-desu! – gritó felizmente la chica.

– No creo que sea una cita, Miura – Hana le lanzo una mirada seria – Pero yo me apuntó – contestó. Chrome asintió positivamente.

– ¡Nosotras iremos! – anunció fervientemente Shimizu – Un parque de atracciones… ¡No puedo esperar! – clamaba de la emoción.

– ¡No decidas por mí! – le reprochó bastante molesta Shirayama – ¿Por qué debería ir con ustedes? – incriminaba.

– ¿Y por qué no ir? – le rebatió amablemente Asahi – Sólo será un día, no perdemos nada con aceptar su propuesta – y eso bastó para convencer a la otra chica, quien aun estaba un poco enfadada.

– Ya que todos aceptamos – les lanzó una mirada a sus Guardianes y prosiguió – Nos veremos el domingo a las 10 de la mañana en la entrada principal, ¿les parece bien? – pedía su opinión y al ver que todos estuvieron de acuerdo – Seria mejor que llevemos dinero para comprar comida, también lleven un cambio extra de ropa ya saben, en caso de mojarnos. Yo hare entrega de su entrada ese día, procuren no llegar tarde – y con eso dio por finalizado la invitación.

.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dos días después ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

.

El día domingo finalmente había llegado, para alegría de unos e incertidumbre para otros. Todos ellos se habían vestido y preparado para la ocasión, llevando otra muda de ropa, dinero, algunos caramelos y sin olvidar lo más importante, sus armas. La salida había sido planeada para 11 personas pero como siempre, Reborn se las ingeniaba para hacer sufrir a su alumno; Hibari y Mukuro, ambos habían sido amenazados para que asistieran mientras que los más pequeños irían pero era porque tanto Nana como Bianchi habían salido y Reborn no estaba dispuesto a hacerle de niñera. Por lo tanto, el número ascendió a 16 personas.

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana, cuando Tsuna ya se encontraba en la entrada del parque y a su lado estaban su Guardiana de la Niebla y el del Rayo, la Pequeña Asesina China y el Príncipe de los Rankings; que esperaban ansiosos para poder entrar y divertirse. A los pocos minutos llegó Gokudera, acompañado por Yamamoto; a pesar de las peleas verbales. Haru, Hana, Kyoko y Ryohei; quienes no tardaron en aparecer y conversaban animadamente. A unos cuantos minutos para que dieran las 10, el trío de Kyōto finalmente apareció; bajo el argumento de que no sabían cómo llegar a ese lugar. Quisieron esperar por los últimos Guardianes de Tsuna pero cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ellos ya estaban ahí; sólo que bastante lejos el uno del otro. Seguían bajo amenaza.

Tsuna repartió los boletos y estaba más que dispuesto a dividirlos en tres grupos, donde por lo menos estuviera una de las chicas sospechosas. Lo malo es que se organizó demasiado tarde, cada quien ya había decidido con quien marcharse y dejándolo solamente con las chicas de de intercambio, ya que la Nube y ambas Nieblas tomaron caminos separados, las chicas y los más pequeños se habían marchado juntos para evitar las atracciones peligrosas y terroríficas, mientras que sus Guardianes restantes entraron en una especie de competencia. Tsuna sólo suspiro, dirigiendo su atención a las chicas.

– ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó amablemente y recibió un asentimiento por parte de ella – ¿A dónde quieren ir primero? – cuestiono nuevamente.

– Mmmm… - se quedó pensativa Shimizu – ¿Cuál es el juego más peligroso que hay en este parque? – interrogó con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro.

– Esa sería la montaña rusa – señalo débilmente dicha atracción, aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de miedo.

–¡Estás loca si piensas que me subiré en esa cosa! – gritó Kimi.

– Creo que yo también pasare – habló quedamente Kiyoshi.

– ¡Oh, vamos chicas! – las alentó – No debemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad, después de todo Sawada-kun se ha tomado la molestia en invitarnos – y sin importarle nada, se las ingenio para arrastrar a sus amigas del brazo unos cuantos metros pero se detuvo abruptamente – ¿Por dónde es? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sacándole una gota en la nuca a los presentes.

Tsuna se encargó de guiarlas gentilmente a dicha atracción, desafortunadamente el rechazo no era algo que se encontrara en el diccionario de la más enérgica de las chicas, razón por la cual ahora se encontraba tratando de recuperar su alma en uno de un banco cercano a los servicios. A lo lejos pudo observar como sus amigos se divertían en los juegos de azar, las chicas ayudaban a los pequeños a subirse al carrusel y escucho unos gritos provenientes de la Casa Embrujada, viró en esa dirección; entonces contempló como las escasas personas que habían entrado, salían corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello y debajo de todo aquel alboroto pudo percibir una risa y peinados peculiares, sus Guardianes de la Niebla se hallaban a un costado de ese lugar. Una gran gota de sudor le escurrió por la nuca, Mukuro podía llegar a ser bastante terrorífico cuando se lo proponía.

Ya recuperadas de semejante experiencia, dos de las chicas se sentaron a un lado del Décimo y este al preguntarles por la chica faltante; se limitaron a responder que había ido por unas botellas de agua. De repente la Hiper Intuicion de Tsuna se activó, tomó a ambas jóvenes de la mano, se arrojó rápidamente al suelo y logrando, con gran trabajo, esquivar una navaja que se dirigía a la posición en la que estaban; se paró rápidamente, tratando así de buscar al responsable de ese acto y cuando creyó haberlo ubicado, era Kiyoshi, quien se había ofrecido para ir en busca de agua.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó alarmada al ver a sus compañeras en el suelo, dejó las botellas en la banca y se acerco a auxiliarlas.

– ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?! – chilló indignada Kimi – De la nada Sawada nos arrojó al suelo – y señaló al culpable.

– Lo siento mucho chicas, pero recién creí haber visto que algo se dirigía hacia nuestra dirección – se disculpó apresuradamente e inmediatamente volteo en dirección en donde había caído el objeto pero se percato de que este había desaparecido misteriosamente – ¿Qué significa esto? – susurró para sí mismo.

– ¿Sucede algo Sawada-kun? – curioseó Yuriko – Te ves algo pálido – señaló la chica, atrayendo la atención de las otras dos.

– No, estoy bien – le sonrió, en un intento de tranquilizarlas – Mejor vamos a otro juego – y se encaminó hacia el centro de aquel lugar.

Disfrutaron de unas cuantas atracciones más, entre ellas la Casa de los Espejos, el Carrusel y, para la desgracia de los miembros de ese grupo, nuevamente la Montaña Rusa. En esta ocasión les tomó alrededor de 20 minutos recuperarse de la experiencia, una vez calmados los chicos se dirigieron a un hermoso prado para comer y como si de la campana del descanso se tratase, los otros grupos se acercaron al mismo lugar. La pradera era bastante amplia y ellos se acomodaron estratégicamente, justo donde cuatro grandes e inmensos arboles le proporcionaron un agradable cobijo ante los rayos del sol y era justamente en esa unión en donde habían extendido una manta y sacado sus alimentos, reuniéndose para iniciar su almuerzo. Hibari y Mukuro eran la excepción; mientras que el primero se encontraba sentado sobre la rama de uno de los arboles, el segundo se hallaba recostado sobre el tronco de otro, cabe decir que bastante alejados uno del otro.

Después de una hora de comida, todos los chicos se dirigieron al espectáculo de magia que había sido organizado en el anfiteatro del parque. Eran un joven adulto y su hermosa asistente los encargados de crear hermosos trucos de magia que deleitaban al público, sacar conejos del sombrero, desaparecer cosas, aparecer ramos de rosas; pero como a Mukuro eso se le hizo sumamente aburrido opto por brindarle un poco de su ayuda al mago y en el acto en el que deberían de salir una parvada de palomas de la caja, salió una gran cantidad de cuervos que se encargaron de ahuyentar a los espectadores y a los propios creadores del show.

– Oya, oya. Parece ser que no pudieron soportar una pequeña broma – se burlaba – ¿No lo crees, mi pequeña Nagi? – la volteó a ver.

– Mukuro-sama – la chica no sabía si regañarlo o sentirse apenada por dicha acción.

– ¡Wow! ¿Cómo hicieron eso? – preguntó una emocionada Yuriko – ¿Tú también eres un mago, Piña-chan? – le miro de la misma manera, provocando el enojo del insultado.

– Kufufufu~ tú debes tener ansias por morir – le expresó enojado – ¿acaso debería mostrarte los Seis Caminos del Infierno? – le dirigió una mirada tétrica.

– ¡Mukuro! – le regañó Tsuna – No la molestes, ella no lo dijo con intención de molestarte, ¿verdad Shimizu-san? – pidió el apoyo de la mencionada.

– ¿De qué hablan? – pestañeó confusa ante la situación, gracias a esto a ellos tan sólo les pudo escurrir una gota de sudor por la nuca.

– Ahora que la función de magia terminó, ¿a dónde deberíamos ir, Tsuna? – cuestionó Yamamoto, tratando de que olvidaran el asunto anterior.

– Pues… ¿a dónde quieren ir ustedes? – le contestó con otra pregunta.

– Dentro de dos horas habrá un espectáculo de criaturas marinas, ¿por qué no vamos? – opinó Kyoko, quien traía en sus manos el programa de ese día.

– ¡Hahi! Eso suena bien, podremos ver hermosos animales – apoyó la idea Haru.

– Mientras mantengan a cualquier niño alejado de mí, yo los acompaño – declaró Hana.

– A mí también me gusta la idea, Jefe – habló quedamente Chrome.

– ¡Nosotras apoyamos esa moción! – gritó ilusionada Shimizu, quien parecía ser la portavoz del trió de Kyōto y a las otras nos les quedo más que asentir afirmativamente.

– Jajaja, pues las chicas ya han tomado la decisión. Entonces supongo que nos tendremos que separar hasta entonces – añadió Yamamoto.

– Yo iré con el Décimo, esta vez sus tontas competencias no podrán interferir en mi trabajo como su Mano Derecha – recriminó Gokudera.

– ¡No son tontas, Cabeza de Pulpo! – rebatió Ryohei – ¡Eran competencias extremas! – alzó sus brazos al cielo para dar un mayor énfasis.

– Entonces esta vez Tsuna se unirá a nosotros – intervino rápidamente Yamamoto.

– ¡Gyahahahaha! ¡Lambo-sama también participara! – anunció el pequeño Bovino – Y después de perder serán mis subordinados – agregó mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

– Tsuna-nii, yo también quiero unirme – declaró Fuuta.

– I-pin también – dijo la infante.

– ¡Decidido! – exclamó Shimizu – ¡Hagamos un juego de castigo! – propuso alegremente.

– ¿Juego de castigo? – preguntó Tsuna, temeroso de aquello que intuía.

– Si, veamos quien reúne más boletos en los juegos y quien resulte ganador… – se detuvo y los observo detenidamente – ¡Tendrá al resto como sus esclavos por un día! – termino de explicar la chica.

_– ¡Lo sabia! _– gritó mentalmente un alarmado Tsuna – _Esta chica es igual que Reborn – _pensó e inmediatamente un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

– Parece divertido, hagámoslo – Kyoko apoyó la propuesta y a ella se le unieron el resto de las chicas.

– ¡Pues vamos! – alzó nuevamente la voz Shimizu.

– ¡Sí! – gritaron al unisonó la mayoría de los presentes y se encaminaron hacia la zona de los juegos de destreza.

Una vez que llegaron a dicho lugar, una joven que pertenecía al personal del parque se acercó a ellos y les ofreció recomendaciones, sugerencias y ayuda en caso de que la necesitaran para después retirarse, no sin antes mostrarles donde podían cambiar su dinero por fichas para jugar; aunque tres de ellos ya lo sabían. El grupo procedió a separarse nuevamente y ver en que juego podían ganar más rápido o en el cual tenían más posibilidades de obtener una buena recompensa (2).

Hibari y Mukuro habían optado por pasar de aquella actividad tan infantil y en ese momento se hallan lejos de ese lugar, el primero vigilando e inspeccionando el lugar mientras que el segundo continuaba disfrutando de torturar a los pobres incautos que podía. La Nube estaba por regresar donde el grupo de Tsuna pero se detuvo cuando escuchó alboroto y procedió a averiguar.

– Pero miren que lindura tenemos por aquí – exclamó un chico pelirrojo, quien tenía una pinta de maleante.

– Es cierto – añadió uno de sus amigos – ¿no deseas venir con nosotros, Preciosa? – se acercó a ella con toda la intención de arrastrarla a su lado.

– ¿Qué creen que están haciendo, Herbívoros? – se aproximó al grupo con sus tonfas en alto.

– ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! – el primer chico se giró para encararlo pero inmediatamente su rostro se deformó en una mueca de terror cuando percibió a su interrogador – ¡Hibari! – gritó.

– No estamos haciendo nada – hablo como pudo su compañero – Tan sólo estábamos escoltando a esta jovencita, ¿verdad? – miro suplicante a la mencionada.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto extrañada – Yo únicamente venia por un chocolate caliente, cuando ustedes me abordaron y comenzaron a acosarme – explicó con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque de inmediato la borro cuando un escalofrió la obligo a abrazarse a sí misma – ¿Por qué rayos hace tanto frio en este lugar? – se ajusto su gran chamarra y el gorro que cubría su cabeza, desentendiéndose de aquella situación.

– ¡Hey! – estaban por reclamarle cuando sintieron una mirada helada sobre ellos.

– Por causar desorden y agruparse serán mordidos hasta la muerte – cuando menos se dieron cuenta, el par yacía inconsciente en el suelo – Herbívora, tu también serás mordida hasta la muerte – Hibari levanto la mirada pero la chica ya había desaparecido, causando su enojo.

– Oya, oya~ parece ser que tu presa ha escapado, Ave-kun – ese comentario no hizo más que irritar al aludido.

– Rokudo Mukuro – alzo de nueva cuenta sus armas.

– Kufufufu~ acepto su reto – e inmediatamente invoco su tridente. Estando a punto de iniciar su batalla, una gran explosión atrajo su atención y la dirección de donde provenía era nada más ni nada menos que en los juegos de destreza – Nagi – dijo preocupado y desapareció entre la niebla. Hibari lo imitó, yendo rápidamente hacia ese lugar; sin embargo nadie se percato de la joven que los observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y un chocolate caliente en mano.

– Parece ser que ya comenzó, será mejor que me apresure – y desapareció pero detrás de ella, una chica con una gran katana la seguía.

En los juegos de destreza todo era un gran caos, aquella explosión había tomado por sorpresa a todos los presentes. Se escuchaban gritos y llantos de terror, el fuego rápidamente se extendía consumiendo todo aquello que estuviera en su paso también el humo hacia de las suyas, haciendo que se tuviera una nula visión de su alrededor. Niños y mujeres siempre debían de salir primero en cualquier caso de emergencia, por ese motivo Tsuna y compañía estaban en una situación crítica; entre ellos había tres infantes y siete mujeres, sin importar que debían de sacarlos de ahí aun si con ello se exponían enfrente de sus compañeras. Gracias a su Hiper Intuición logro localizar un camino que los conduciría a una posible ruta de escape.

– ¡Por aquí! – grito, tratándose de hacerse oír por encima de todo aquel desastre. Con ayuda de tres de sus Guardianes, pudo forzar una salida – ¡Rápido! – las insto a que avanzaran.

– Pero, ¿y ustedes?– pregunto una angustiada Kyoko.

– No te preocupes Kyoko, yo me encargare de sacarlos extremadamente de aquí – respondió seriamente el Guardián del Sol – La prioridad son ustedes – y la empujo suavemente hacia afuera.

– Onii-san tiene razón, las alcanzaremos más tarde – lo dijo con tanta seguridad y autoridad que ellas obedecieron – Chrome, quiero que vayas con ellas y las protejas – la chica asintió ante el pedido de su Jefe y salió tras ellas.

– ¡Décimo!/ ¡Tsuna! – exclamaron la Tormenta y la Lluvia respectivamente.

– ¿Qué pasa?– volteo a verlos.

– ¡Las chicas de Kyōto desaparecieron! – se apresuro a contestar Gokudera pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, Asahi apareció con una pareja de chicos a su lado – ¡¿Mujer, donde rayos te metiste?! – reclamo nada más verle llegar.

– ¡No es tiempo para eso! – respondió molesta para sorpresa de todos – Sawada-kun, hay mucha gente atrapada. Ayúdanos a sacarlos – lo miro fijamente en espera de la respuesta.

– Entiendo – contesto afirmativamente para gusto de la chica – Onii-san, Yamamoto traten de evitar a toda costa que la salida se vea obstruida. Gokudera-kun y yo iremos en busca de todos aquellos que quedaron atrapado al igual que nosotros. ¡Andando! – ordenó.

La pelirrosa se encargo de guiarlos, no sin antes asegurarse de que ambas chicas salieran de ese lugar, a donde habían hallado a una buena cantidad de personas atrapadas. Las jóvenes rubia y morena, estaban tratando de quitar lo que parecía ser el techo de algún puesto; una vez que llegaron, entre los cinco lograron removerlo y liberar a un joven que yacía inconsciente debajo del mismo, Gokudera se encargo de llevarlo lejos de ahí. La acción se vio repetida varias veces, encontraron personas aterradas o desmayadas a causa del humo y se turnaron para sacarlas de ese lugar. Lograron su cometido y el fuego causado por la explosión que se había detenido momentáneamente, retomo su acción e inmediatamente los rodeo estando a tan sólo unos cuantos metros de sus otros dos amigos.

– ¡Yamamoto! ¡Onii-san! ¿Pueden escucharme? – nuevamente trato de hacerse oír.

– ¡Sí! – respondió el primero, aunque repentinamente comenzó a toser.

– ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Nosotros buscaremos otra salida! – otra orden salió de su boca y aquello se le empezaba a hacer tan natural, era capaz de mantener una gran serenidad y autoridad aun bajo aquellas condiciones. Sin darles tiempo a replica, desapareció de la vista de ambos chicos; sin más remedio salieron de ahí. Segundos después la salida colapso, sellando cualquier posibilidad de escape por ahí.

No solo el fuego les hacía imposible el avance también el humo obstaculizaba su visión y estaba comenzando a hacer estragos en sus organismos. Tsuna tenía que sacarlos de ahí, era su deber como amigo, compañero y Jefe; sino era capaz de hacer eso entonces, ¿Qué clase de persona seria? Las chicas se sentían desfallecer pero los otros dos se encargaron de ayudarlas, la desesperación crecía en su interior y justo cuando estaban por rendirse vislumbraron algo bastante inusual.

– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto perpleja Shirayama.

– Parece ser… – Shimizu se interrumpió a sí misma para toser fuertemente.

– ¿Fuego azul? – completo dudosa Asahi, quien estaba a punto de caer inconsciente.

– Sigámoslo – declaro firmemente Tsuna.

– Pero Décimo –protesto Gokudera – Ese fuego suele engañar a las personas, las conduce a lugares peligrosos – él no podía permitir que su Cielo se vieran en semejante riesgo.

– No importa, vamos – su tono no admitiría objeciones y por ese motivo el resto le siguió. Cada vez que trataban de acercarse a ese misterioso fuego, este se alejaba pero sin importar que él lo seguiría porqué su Hiper Intuición así se lo decía, que siguiera aquello y podía salvar a sus amigos.

Cuando estaban cerca de lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida, el fuego desapareció y con ello el argumento de Gokudera se tornaba cierto o eso parecía. De un momento para otro y justo antes de que cayeran al suelo por el cansancio, varios trozos de madera cedieron ante el daño recibido y crearon un gran boquete que les permitió la salida de ese horrible lugar. Una vez afuera, se alejaron una distancia considerable de aquella amenaza y trataron de limpiar lo más posible sus pulmones, después de todo, las clases extra de Primeros Auxilios les habían servido de mucho.

– ¡Ustedes! – se escucho, justo antes de que el sonido de una sirena impidiera hallar la ubicación de la misma – ¿Se encuentran bien? – ante ellos apareció uno de los Oficiales a cargo de la seguridad de ese lugar.

– No del todo – contestó con una sonrisa débil Tsuna y las chicas sólo asintieron de la misma manera a la pregunta.

– Entiendo – de su cinturón tomó un radio, que colgaba del mismo, y procedió a comunicarse – Aquí Sato, ¿me copian? Encontré a cinco chicos que lograron escapar del incendio y nece… – el cuerpo de aquel Oficial se precipitó repentinamente hacia el suelo a los ojos atónitos de los chicos y justo detrás de él, con una gran columna de humo negro y las llamas iluminándola como fondo, estaba un chico; de cabellos negros, audífonos sobre las orejas y en la mano una alabarda de doble hoja.

– Buenas tardes – les dirigió una indiferente mirada, alzó su arma – Viene a matarlos – y la dejó caer velozmente sobre la persona enfrente de él.

.

.

.

Fin del Quinto Capitulo…

.

* * *

.

Interesante, ¿verdad?  
A lo que voy primero, las aclaraciones:

(1) Para una mejor imagen del uniforme de las chicas de Kyōto, busquen "Highschool DxD" y podrán admirar la vestimenta… Son mala para las descripciones XD  
Por cierto, acepto sugerencias acerca del uniforme para Namimori; los chicos usaran el típico Gakuran Negro pero no todos son iguales, sus detalles los distinguen.

(2) Es el típico sistema de puntos y boletos que dan en los parques de diversiones o al menos en varios de ellos, aunque creo que se ven más en franquicias dedicadas especialmente a los juegos de destreza.

(*) La verdad es que no sé cómo se escriba, si "Shimon" o "Simon". En lo personal prefiero el primero pero si a alguno de ustedes les incomoda o no les agrada, háganmelo saber.

Fe de errata:

1.- En el capitulo #3 "Equipos x Partida.", en la parte de las presentaciones del "Equipo de Cacería "; se hace mención de que Soren Andersen Haugaard cuenta tiene una gemela y que al igual que ella tiene 16 años pero siendo que en la descripción de la segunda dice que tiene 15 años. Error mío (ni modo que de alguien más), ambos cuentan con 15 años.

2.- Capitulo #4 "Vida Diaria x Preludio al caos", dentro de las "Aclaraciones del fanfic" podrán hallar la siguiente oración:  
"Tsuna y Compañía van actualmente en la Preparatoria de Namimori, en la inscripción al nuevo nivel educacional Haru, Spanner y Shoichi se transfirieron a esta. Mientras que por otro lado, Mukuro y compañía siguen "acudiendo" a Kokuyo."  
Nuevamente erre, eso formaba parte de la versión primaria y esta es la que debía de estar en el fic:  
"Tsuna y Compañía van actualmente en la Preparatoria de Namimori, en la inscripción al nuevo nivel educacional Haru se transfirió a esta. Mientras que por otro lado, Mukuro y compañía siguen "acudiendo" a Kokuyo. La Familia Shimon (*) acude indefinidamente a Namimori."

3.- Capitulo #5 (*) Lo que escribí ahí fue un patético intento de juego de palabras, ya saben "_G"_ se pronuncia _"gi"_ y abuelo o tío en japonés se pronuncia _"Oji"_ u _"Ojīsan" _o bien _"Ji-san"_. Por lo que G cree que le dicen Abuelo XD  
Pero olvide escribirlo.

Si bien aun siguen ahi, muy pronto los voy a quitar y corregirlas esas partes.

Ahora sí, he decidido convertir el fic en un sistema de puntos y recompensas… de que va sencillo, por cada review que dejen ustedes en este fic se les acumulara un punto; entre mas reviews más puntos.  
Las recompensas pues aquí esta lo interesante o bueno de este sistemas; la recompensa estará dividida en dos secciones:  
* Para las autoras y creadoras de los Oc's que hay en este fic, tendrán las oportunidad de participar en un futuro proyecto que tengo planeado y que dependiendo de sus puntos obtendrán su nivel de protagonismo; puede estar entre los más activos o aquellos que tendrán una breve participación o apenas mención en el mismo.  
* Y para esas hermosas chicas que se toman la molestia y el hermoso detalle en dejarme un review por el puro placer de hacerlo, bueno su recompensa será confidencial pero les aseguro que se las daré a dos o tres chicas que más reviews dejen.  
Ojo: Si bien los reviews que han dejado anteriormente cuentan y gracias a ellos varias ya tienen una participación asegurada, los que dejen o vallan a dejar en capítulos anteriores tan sólo contaran como medio punto y aunque me harán felices si dejan reviews en capítulos anteriores, no puedo tener excepciones.

Nos leemos, gracias por leer!

.

_.  
_

P.D. Dejen Reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer 1:**  
- El Universo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es de mi propiedad sino que le pertenece a _Amano Akira -sensei_, yo solo lo uso con fines sin ánimo de lucro.

**Disclaimer 2:** Cualquier nombre parecido a alguno de otro anime, no es coincidencia. Sólo los tome prestados pero pertenecen a su respectivo Autor/Creador.

**Disclaimer 3: **Varios Oc's no son míos, son de sus respectivas dueñas y creadoras.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alternativo, uso de múltiples Oc's, muerte de varios personajes (en su mayoría míos), uso de vocabulario desconocido, OoC por parte de los peronajes, ¿Spoilers? (aunque quien a estas alturas no ya leyó el manga), falta de coherencia en todo el fic, okno. Eso ultimo ignórenlo XD

**Aclaraciones:  
- **"…". Lo que escriba entre comillas será lo que se hable por un radio comunicador, en su mayoría será lo que hable Celty, mensajes o cualquier tipo de cita, referencia o notas que lean. Aunque también las usare cuando sea algo importante o para tomar en cuenta.

En cursiva estarán los pensamientos de los personajes o algún mensaje que fue dejado.

También sé que es una sandez de mi parte el mezclar dos mitologías diferentes pero eso es porque me encantan y son de mis favoritas, así que si llego a ofender a alguien por esto, me disculpo de antemano.

Parece ser que estoy otra vez tomándole ritmo a esto de escribir, para empezar contestemos los reviews dejados por esas chicas hermosas que se tomaron la molestia en dejar uno de ellos:

**NeoKyoKurama**: Me alegro el hacerte feliz, tus esfuerzos cofcofacososcofcof al fin dieron frutos y gracias a ti pude subir un nuevo capítulo (bueno serán mas).  
Las chicas nuevas, ellas fueron creadas en la marcha y sobre acerca de ellas, quien anda detrás de los ataques, los pelinegros que salieron, bueno, de eso te enteraras en la continuación del capitulo. Me gusta tu idea y ya está en la lista para ser añadida a este fic.  
Gracias por comentar, me has hecho más feliz a mí que a nada y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, como te prometí, además no quiero que te suicides con una zanahoria por mi culpa… no tengo dinero para pagar abogados D:

**anne di Vongola**: Soy cruel lo sé, amo destruir las teorías y conspiraciones de mis lectores XD  
Gracias por los halagos y Cassio también se lo merece, mira que ser la única en insistir en una continuación. ¡Disfrute del capítulo!

Muchísimas gracias Chicas, ustedes me animan a continuarlo.

Ahora sí a lo que vienen; el fic, que lo disfruten y deseo que sea de su agrado.

.

* * *

.

6. – ¿Declaraciones de Guerra?

.

* * *

.

_Año 20XX.  
Mundo: Tierra.  
Continente: Europa.  
País: Inglaterra.  
Ciudad: Londres.  
Distrito: Kensington y Chelsea.  
Barrio: Belgravia.  
Mes: Noviembre.  
Día: Domingo.  
Hora: 06:00 am._

Belgravia conocido por sus lujosas propiedades residenciales, es uno de los barrios más ricos y exclusivos del mundo. Ese día, la Ciudad de Londres había iniciado con un tiempo bastante lúgubre y terrorífico, al cual muy pocas personas se animaban a salir de casa o fuera de sus estancias de trabajo. Alrededor de las cinco de la madrugada, una fuerte lluvia comenzó y era acompañada por grandes vendavales, destellantes relámpagos y por unos muy estruendosos truenos; gracias a ellos cualquier sonido se perdía y si uno ponía realmente atención, podía escuchar como si de un lamento se tratara. Fue por eso que nadie se percató, que ningún alma se acercó a esa rustica mansión, que fuera imposible percatarse de las inusuales corrientes carmesí. Si, definitivamente ese era el clima perfecto.

_London Bridge is falling down__  
Falling down, falling down__  
London Bridge is falling down__  
My fair lady_

_Build it up with iron and steel__  
Iron and steel, iron and steel__  
Build it up with iron and steel__  
My fair lady_

_Iron and steel will bend and bow__  
Bend and bow, bend and bow__  
Iron and steel will bend and bow__  
My fair lady_

Se podía escuchar resonando tétricamente por toda aquella mansión; ora en los pasillos ora en la biblioteca, parecía un canto funesto que ameritaba mucho la situación. Los relámpagos y los truenos caían sin cesar como si desearan que aquello fuese visto, que fuera descubierto; cada vez se acercaban más y más a aquel lugar y como si de un hermoso espectáculo se tratase, los relámpagos iban iluminando una a una los magníficos ventanales que esa propiedad poseía. Mostrando lo que había acontecido, lo que era imposible de remediar… Varios cadáveres, en su mayoría mutilados, yacían tirados, simplemente abandonados y adornaban la mansión entera mientras que la sangre escurría por doquier; cual sublime escena sangrienta. Un nuevo relámpago cayó y esta vez hizo su descenso en una arboleda, que contrario a los esperanzas de sus dueños se mantenía seca; como si hubiese esperado ese momento, y comenzó a arder. El fuego avanzaba espléndidamente y como si siguiese un camino, se dirigió a un extremo de la casa; hacia cierta habitación en específico y mostró el origen de todo eso…

Dos chicas se encontraban dentro de esa estancia, ambas se encontraban sentadas en los sillones y la sangre o algún cadáver parecía menos importarles que aquello que estaba a sus pies, suplicando miserablemente por su vida.

– ¡Vamos, que no es para tanto! – comentó una de las chicas presentes, sus cabellos eran negros azulados y ojos grises – Ve el lado amable… ¡Te hemos regalado tres días más de vida! – dijó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡¿Dónde está lo amble de eso?! – gritó histéricamente un señor ya entrado en años - ¡Al final van a terminar matándome! ¿Me equivocó? – y le dirigió una mirada llena de desesperación. Una bala pasó casi rozando su cuerpo y terminó por acertar en la rodilla de uno de lo que parecía ser su cuerpo de guardias, el impacto de la bala causó que la rotula se despedazara y que su pierna cayera al suelo, donde poco a poco comenzó a desintegrarse. El hombre sólo se asusto aun más.

– Aunque si lo desea… – le apuntó la segunda chica con su pistola. Su cabellera castaña clara hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos carmesí – Podemos deshacernos de usted en este mismo momento y ahorrarle el sufrimiento – le mando una mueca burlesca. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió bruscamente, de ella emergió una tercera jovencita, cabellos de igual color que la chica anterior pero su mirada era amatista.

– ¡Misión cumplida! – y se acercó a las otras chicas, con un maletín en mano – ¿Ya nos podemos ir, Azure, Hina? – curioseó una animada Cloe, develando así la identidad de las chicas.

– Parece ser que si – declaró Azure – Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que estaban cantando hace unos momentos? – interrogó al momento que se ponía de pie y recibía el maletín.

– Yo también deseo saber – hizó saber Hina.

– Mmm… Creo que se llama "London Bridge is falling down" – contestó dudosamente – Simplemente me acorde de ella; ya que después de todo, el hierro y acero se torcieron y doblaron – agregó con unas sonrisa macabra.

– Creo que tienes razón, ¿Por qué no nos la enseñas? – pidó nuevamente una burlona Hina.

– ¡Claro! – y así comenzó entonar la canción, que a los oídos del señor parecía un canto macabro:

_London Bridge is falling down__  
Falling down, falling down__  
London Bridge is falling down__  
My fair lady_

_Build it up with sticks and stones__  
Sticks and stones, sticks and stones__  
Build it up with sticks and stones__  
My fair lady_

_Sticks and stones will all fall down__  
All fall down, all fall down__  
Sticks and stones will all fall down__  
My fair lady_

_Build it up with wood and clay__  
Wood and clay, Wood and clay__  
Build it up with wood and clay__  
My fair lady_

_Wood and clay will wash away__  
Wash away, Wash away__  
Wood and clay will wash away__  
My fair lady_

_Build it up with iron and steel__  
Iron and steel, iron and steel__  
Build it up with iron and steel__  
My fair lady_

_Iron and steel will bend and bow__  
Bend and bow, bend and bow__  
Iron and steel will bend and bow__  
My fair lady_

Una tortura. Eso era lo que parecería a los ojos de cualquiera. Las chicas hubieran seguido, de no ser por un gran grito que rompió la armonía que tenían.

– ¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOIII! – se escuchó desde la entrada principal – ¡¿Pero qué rayos ocurrió aquí?! – fácilmente podían deducir que el dueño de esa voz, estaba más que molesto.

– Nee~ Sir Clover, ¿esperaba a alguna visita? – le interrogó alegremente Azure.

– ¡No! – negó apresuradamente.

– ¡Qué bueno! – soltó Hina – Porque sería bastante malo que Rose se enterara que dejamos a testigos potenciales, vivos – su voz no reflejaba nada más que malicia.

– Entonces, no habrá problema si nos deshacemos de ellos, ¿verdad? – comentó Cloe a sus compañeras. Azure estaba por responder a eso, cuando lograron percibir el sonido de pasos presurosos que se dirigían a ese sector de la casa. Tal vez no había sido buena idea dejar ese camino de cadáveres y destrucción, eso fue lo que pensaron las chicas.

– Ushishishi~- Parece ser que alguien se nos adelantó – las chicas seguían escuchando atentamente pero esa extraña palabra, les causó mucho curiosidad – Si el Jefe se entera de esto te va a matar, Squalo – habló una vez más la misma persona.

– ¿Squalo? – curioseó Cloe mientras ladeaba su cabeza – ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? – frunció su seño.

– Parece el de una mascota de acuario – comentó Azure – Como el de esa orca… ¿Cómo era? – ella también ladeó su cabeza.

– Creo que era Shamu – contestó Hina.

– ¡Shamuuuuu~! – gritó eufórica Cloe, olvidando por completo que no eran las únicas – Ups – se cubrió la boca.

– Provino de aquella habitación – distinguieron a una tercera voz y pronto pudieron ver a los individuos que habían irrumpido en aquella casa. Al llegar a aquella habitación, los tres miembros de Varia pudieron contemplar a tres jovencitas; vestidas con ropaje negro, manchadas de sangre, una con arma en mano y lo más importante, a su presa – ¡Unas niñas! – vociferó Levi A Than con el rostro parcialmente sonrojado.

– ¡Vooooi! ¡Mocosas! ¿Qué creen que hacen con nuestra presa? – les apuntó con su espada.

– ¿Su presa? – preguntaron las tres, al tiempo que se miraban entre ellas.

– Así es – habló un serio Levi – Nuestro Jefe nos ordenó llevarle a esa Basura – sonrió sarcásticamente.

– ¿Basura? – Hina le mandó una mira molesta – Vaya, lo siento mucho. Pero parece ser que el día de ayer la vinieron a recoger – le dijo burlonamente – Mejor suerte para la próxima – los miró con superioridad, dejando a Levi con la boca abierta.

– ¡No se refería a esa basura, Mocosa insolente! – nuevamente les apuntó con la espada, sólo que esta vez con dirección al olvidado señor – Stephen Clover, él es nuestra presa. Así que déjense de tonterías y entréguenoslo – finalizó con un tono serio.

– Eso no será posible – Azure dio un paso hacia adelante – Nosotras llegamos primero y por derecho es nuestro, pero de continuar con la idea de que se lo entreguemos… - sacó rápidamente un par de Sai's de la parte posterior de su uniforme – No tenemos ninguna objeción en pelear por él – sus compañeras imitaron su acción; Hina les apuntó con una pistola y Cloe sacó unas dagas chinas.

– Interesante – les respondió Squalo – Terminemos rápidamente con esto, así que será mejor que ustedes dos no estorben – le ordenó a Bel y Levi.

– Ushishishi~ Un Príncipe no recibe órdenes, las da – y se acerco al improvisado campo de batalla.

– Yo sólo recibo órdenes del Jefe – y saco una de sus parábolas.

– ¿Príncipe? – de repente la actitud de Hina cambió al escuchar esa palabra – ¿De verdad eres un Príncipe? – lo observó con una mirada soñadora.

– Por supuesto que sí, Plebeya – le sonrió – Yo soy un Príncipe – y señalo su tiara.

– ¡Ohhhh~! – parecía ser que Hina se había perdido en su mundo, aunque no era la única; Belphegor también lo había hecho, ya que continuaba presumiendo de su titulo a la fascinada chica. Mientras que ellos dos estaban así, los otro cuatro habían iniciado una pelea.

– Tierra llamando a Hina – le llamó Azure – ¡Te necesitamos por aquí! – le riñó, mientras esquivaba un ataque de su oponente.

– Voooooi, ¿tanto necesitas de su ayuda? – Squalo le mandó otro golpe de su espada, sólo que esta vez fue interceptado por ambas armas de la chica – Parece ser que no eres una Basura cualquiera, ¿Quiénes son ustedes y de donde salieron? – activó el mecanismo que le permitía lanzar pequeñas balas.

– Nuestras identidades no te atañen – dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando así el ataque – Y de donde salimos… ¿Qué acaso no sabes de donde vienen los bebés? – le lanzó una mirada incrédula. Por el otro lado, Cloe y Levi estaban luchando o al menos era lo que intentaba hacer el segundo ya que la chica esquivaba sus ataques para después golpearlo.

– ¡Mocosa! ¡Deja de moverte! – gritó un indignado Levi.

– No – le respondió fríamente para luego susurrar – Bolles – y después sopló una tanda de burbujas con dirección al humillado.

– ¿Qué rayos es esto? – inútilmente las trató de destruir ya que estas se dirigieron hacia él y lograron golpearlo, provocando que su cuerpo poco a poco dejara de moverse – Mi cuerpo – soltó antes de caer totalmente inmovilizado.

– ¡Levi! – lo vió caer Squalo – Vooooooi, eres un inútil. Bel, deja de jugar y ponte a trabajar de una vez – difícilmente logró esquivar una cuchilla de agua que le había sido arrojada por Azure.

– Ushishishi~ Squalo se ha enojado, será mejor que me ponga a trabajar – miró a Hina - ¿Me permite este baile? – y saco su abanico de cuchillos para lanzárselos a la chica.

– Sera un honor – expresó con una sonrisa irónica y comenzó a disparar a todos y cada uno de los cuchillos arrojados.

– Eres bastante divertida, Plebeya – y continuó arrojándole cuchillos – Deberías sentirte honrada de que un Príncipe como yo peleé contigo – añadió con una sonrisa pero tuvo que retroceder para evitar una bala.

– Ciertamente es un honor pelear con un Príncipe pero eso no quiere decir que estés a mi nivel – agregó burlonamente.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – la miro seriamente – Eres bastante insolente, me encargare de darte una lección – su anillo comenzó a emitir Llamas de la Ultima Voluntad – Visone Tempesta – llamó a su mascota, quien se posó sobre sus hombros y le gruñía a la chica.

– Un vison blanco – susurró para sí misma – Sera un buen bocadillo. ¡Kizunario! – debajo de ella comenzaron a reunirse una gran cantidad de Llamas de la Tormenta, mismas que poco a poco comenzaron a tomar forma de un ave fénix para desconcierto del chico, la criatura se abalanzo directamente hacia él

– ¿Qué? - debido a la impresión, no logro moverse a tiempo y recibió de lleno el golpe; causando que se estrellara contra una pared y perdiera el conocimiento.

– ¡Bel también! – aunque lo que más lo tenía sorprendido era esa criatura; parecía ser una Caja Animal, aunque era absurdo y es que era imposible obtener una de ellas. Si no era así, entonces ¿qué era eso? Todos habían estado lo suficientemente distraídos en sus peleas, que no se dieron cuenta de que Stephen se estaba dando a la fuga aunque, si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente torpe… Él hubiera podido escapar – ¡¿Dónde crees que vas, Basura?! Grande Pioggia Squalo – el tiburón que salió del anillo se dirigió hacia el escapista.

– ¡Yue, intercéptalo! – ordenó Azure, una gran masa de agua se movió rápidamente en la misma dirección y creó una gran pared, rechazando cualquier avance del gran pescado; el agua comenzó a tomar una forma más obvia, revelando así a un zorro ártico – ¡Así se hace! – felicitó y esquivó un nuevo ataque por parte de Squalo.

– Otra más – habló para sí mismo – Te lo volveré a preguntar Mocosa, ¿quiénes son ustedes? – interrogó seriamente.

Una extraña melodía comenzó a sonar, rompiendo la tensa atmosfera que se había formado. La ubicación de dicha música era…

.

* * *

.

_Año 20XX.  
Mundo: Tierra.  
Continente: Europa.  
País: Francia (1).  
Región: Provenza-Alpes-Costa Azul.  
Departamento: Alpes Marítimos.  
Distrito: Distrito de Niza.  
Cantón: Cantón de Tende.  
Ciudad: Tende.  
Mes: Noviembre.  
Día: Domingo.  
Hora: 07:00 am._

En ese momento, Dino Cavallone encontraba preguntándose ¿qué hacia ahí?, más precisamente ¿por qué motivo se encontraba acompañado de cuatro miembros de Varia? Ellos se hallaban en la Ciudad de Tende, actualmente una Comuna Francesa pero que en el pasado había pertenecido al pueblo Italiano y que solía ser una de las antiguas propiedades de Vongola y ¿por qué estaba ahí y con Varia? Eso era algo sencillo de responder, dos días atrás el Noveno Vongola le había pedido que fuera a recoger unos documentos que serian de suma importancia cuando Tsuna asumiera su posición como futuro Jefe de Vongola y para una mayor seguridad se había encargado de que Xanxus y tres de sus subordinados mas fuertes le hicieran de su escolta pero no era porque desconfiara de los hombres del Cielo de Cavallone sino que daba la gran importancia de los papeles, era posible que alguien fuera por ellos. Dino suspiro pesadamente para luego mirar por novena ocasión su reloj, confirmando que el mensajero se encontraba retrasado por treinta minutos. Afortunadamente el Jefe de Varia se encontraba durmiendo de lo contrario, la recepción del hotel en el que se encontraban ya habría desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo atrás y con ese pensamiento en mente, volvió a soltar un nuevo suspiro atrayendo con eso la atención de su acompañante.

– ¿Qué sucede, Guapo? – se le acerco Lussuria – Dicen que cada vez que uno suspira se le va la felicidad – y recargo la palma de su mano derecha en la mejilla del mismo lado.

– No es nada – sonrió nerviosamente y en esta ocasión dirigió su mirada a la puerta, esperando que en cualquier instante por ahí entrara la persona que estaban esperando.

Y como si alguien lo hubiera escuchado, las puertas del lugar fueron abiertas. Por ella entraron dos chicas y un joven; la primera de ellas tenía cabellos color negro azabache, recogido con una cinta negra y en una coleta alta, sus ojos violeta brillante, los cuales resaltan en contraste con su pálida piel; de cabellos cabello color blanco que le llega hasta la cintura, piel clara y ojos color rojo escarlata, así era la segunda chica que entro; por ultimo al único chico del grupo, su cabellera le llega a los hombros, lacio, de color anaranjado y lo llevaba suelto, ojos color morado y piel, al igual que las chicas, de una tonalidad blanca. El grupo recién llegado, quienes vestían con ropajes negros, volteo en todas las direcciones posibles en busca de algo en específico y al no poder apreciarlo fueron a donde la recepcionista se encontraba.

– Pero que niños tan monos – expreso alegremente el afeminado hombre – Puede que el chico que las acompaña sea de mi tipo – se levantó de su asiento para ir en busca del chico pero un gran estruendo llamo su atención.

– Boss ha despertado de su sueño – anunció Mammon, que había decido hacer acto de presencia en aquel lugar – Yare, yare~ nunca olvidare que ese inútil mensajero me hizo perder treinta minutos de mi vida, el tiempo es dinero y yo ya he desperdiciado demasiado aquí – fijo su mirada en la entrada al restaurante, que se encontraba bastante cerca de ahí, y por la misma ingresó Fran, con su típica expresión de indiferencia – ¿Has terminado con lo que te encargue? – le interrogó cuando este se acerco lo suficiente a ellos.

– Lo he hecho Mammon-Senpai – y se acomodó en uno de los sillones disponibles – Dicen que lo tendrán listo para cuando el Jefe baje – concluyó con su típico tono lleno de monotonía.

– Creo que me perdí de algo – murmuro Dino.

– Sucede que el Jefe siempre desayuna a las 7:30 am en punto, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos y no es nada lindo cuando se le pasa su hora de comida y es por ese motivo que Fran ha ido a pedir que tuvieran los alimentos a esa hora exacta – explicó Lussuria, aun mirando al chico que estaba la recepción.

– Ya veo – comentó nada feliz Dino, otro suspiro salió de sus labios – De todas maneras, está tardando demasiado el heraldo ¿qué le habrá ocurrido? – se cuestiono nuevamente.

– No lo sé pero algo es seguro, si el Jefe hubiera estado aquí… – el (2) Ex Arcobaleno dio una mirada a su alrededor – Todo esto ya hubiera sido destruido, aunque sería un buen negocio si les advirtiera – la última parte la dijo para sí mismo.

– Pero – hablo Fran – ¿no se supone que el Noveno le prohibió que destruyera cualquier otra cosa que no sea considerada una amenaza en la misión? – contradijo a su superior.

– Moooo~ Fran, eso sólo era una sugerencia no una orden – alego Lussuria a favor de su Jefe.

En la recepción del hotel se hallaban muy pocas personas, aun era demasiado temprano y la gran mayoría de las personas aun se encontraban durmiendo o bien, recién se despertaban de su reparador sueño. La pequeña cantidad de gente que estaba despierta, se encontraba en ese momento desayunando; así que quienes destacaban más en ese lugar, eran aquellos chicos que recién habían llegado al hotel. El trió de negro seguía conversando con la recepcionista del lugar, quien parecía negar algo de lo que discutía con ellos; de repente señalo un lugar y la azabache comenzó a avanzar en aquella dirección, inmediatamente los otros dos intercambiaron miradas y la peliblanca fue a alcanzar a la primera chica. La discusión entre el chico y la joven de la recepción continuaba, la segunda continuaba negando mientras el contrario parecía insistir bastante en aquello que quería, al poco rato llegó el Gerente del Hotel y de igual manera inicio una discordia que el más joven dio por finalizada al mostrar unos cuantos papeles, que había sacado de una especie de estuche del cual nadie se percato hasta ese momento. Al encargado no le quedo otra más que asentir y pedirle que esperara un momento antes de retirarse, el chico sonrió maliciosamente pero de inmediato borro su sonrisa a saberse observado por alguien, dicho alguien era Dino y compañía a quienes les dirigió una mirada llena de frialdad e indiferencia.

Cinco minutos habían transcurrido desde que el Gerente se había marchado y mucho más tiempo desde que sus acompañantes se marcharon; el primero en presentarse fue el adulto, minutos después las chicas llegaron donde el chico las esperaba, después de eso los tres fueron guiados hacia lo que parecía el comedor. Ya había transcurrido un cuarto de horas después de que el reloj marcara las siete de la mañana y justo en ese momento la puerta principal del hotel se abrió de nueva cuenta, en esta ocasión quien entraba por ella era el sujeto que habían esperado desde de hace más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, acompañado de otros cuatro sujetos que al igual que el primero, estaban vestidos con trajes de diseñador color negro: un emisario de la famosa Familia Francesa, Los Bellefleur, aquellos con los que Vongola mantenía una alianza.

– Buenos días – se encamino directamente hacia ellos – ¿Quién de ustedes es Dino Cavallone? – les dirigió una mirada despectiva a todos ellos.

– Soy yo – contestó en un perfecto francés, se levanto rápidamente y por desgracia, para él y todo Vongola, ninguno de sus Subordinados había podido acompañarlo, provocando que este se resbalara estrepitosamente hacia el suelo – Eso dolió – susurro con un claro tono dolido.

– Vaya, así que este es el famoso Jefe de Cavallone – lo miro y sonrió sarcásticamente – No parece la gran cosa – sus hombres rieron ante aquellas palabras – Terminemos esto cuanto antes quieren – y se encamino al comedor.

– ¡Qué pésimos modales tiene ese hombre! – grito indignado Lussuria – Hemos estado esperando más de cuarenta minutos gracias a ellos y ni siquiera se han dignado a disculparse – de una u otra forma los franceses habían conseguido escucharle, se detuvieron y quien parecía el Líder se volteó con dirección a ellos.

– Nosotros no nos hemos retrasado – refutó engreídamente – No es nuestra culpa si no se les fue informado el cambio de horario de la reunión – dicho esto, continuaron su marcha. Después de todo no es muy buena idea hablar en tono alto, en un lugar con pocas personas y con una estructura que provocaba que las palabras sonaran en un tono más alto que el de costumbre, eso es lo que pensaba en ese momento Lussuria.

De igual manera, Dino y los miembros de Varia tomaron camino con dirección al restaurante del hotel, al entrar fueron recibidos por una exquisita y deliciosa gama de olores que emanaban de la comida que se encontraba en aquel lugar. La vista también fue enormemente gratificada; el techo, los candelabros, las paredes, el piso, las mesas, los manteles, las sillas e inclusive la loza, el plaque y las cristalería, todo eso mantenía un hermoso balance y armonía en cuanto a sus colores, formas y tamaño se refería. Definitivamente una buena muestra de lo que significaba estar en Francia. Las nueve personas tomaron lugar en la mesa que les había sido reservada especialmente para aquella reunión, sin ninguna persona a su alrededor y con suficiente espacio para poder moverse en caso de una emergencia. Iniciaron el proceso para la entrega de los documentos y fue ahí cuando todo comenzó.

El hermoso sonido, producto de las notas tocadas, de una flauta empezó a inundar toda la estancia. De manera mecánica, todas las personas voltearon en busca del origen del mismo; justo en el centro, a un lado de un hermoso piano, se hallaba el chico pelinaranja de la recepción, ahora vestía un sencillo conjunto de pantalón, camisa y chaleco. Las personas estaban encantadas por la actuación, por lo que prestaban más atención al joven que a cualquier otra cosa y eso incluía a los Mafiosos, grave error.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió un completo caos y nada parecía real pero tampoco parecía mentira a los ojos de los comensales, el mundo se había vuelto loco y eso tomo por sorpresa a los representantes de la Mafia. Las personas comenzaban a huir aterradas y trataron de salir por la puerta o las ventanas pero no pudieron, ya que estas desaparecieron o bien se convirtieron en algo a lo que era imposible acercárseles. Los muros caían, los candelabros crecían, las mesas ascendían, el suelo se desvanecía, todo aquello era una verdadera pesadilla. Los franceses trataron de destruir aquello con las armas que cargaban consigo, lástima que las balas no servían y todo aquello que hicieran fuera inútil. De la nada, uno de los cuatro guardaespaldas se vio totalmente rodeado por una gran y antigua cadena, el resto trato de quitársela se su cuerpo pero solo conseguía que esta se apretara aun mas; en el momento que lograron retirar sus propias manos, con horror descubrieron como estas se encontraban rasgadas severamente sin haber sentido dolor alguno. Y mientras que ellos estaban llenos de confusión y pánico, ambos Ilusionistas ya se habían percatado de la situación en la que se hallaban, alguien estaba creando una ilusión real con ayuda de las Llamas de Ultima Voluntad del tipo Niebla.

– Admito que son buenas pero nunca se compararan con las mías – declaro arrogantemente el Ilusionista mayor y se dispuso a disipar la misma – Phantasma – llamo a su compañero, quien cambio su forma de rana a serpiente.

Cualquier descuido podría significar el fracaso en la misión, todos ellos eran conscientes de aquello pero toda esa situación jamás se la esperaron y mientras fantasma completaba su transformación, la cual ayudaría a Mammon en la batalla; una cascabel negra, de ojos tan rojos como la sangre comenzó a descender de uno de los candelabros, se poso delante de aquel sujeto francés que se había comportado tan engreídamente y lo miro directamente a los ojos, haciéndolo caer en un trance que lo convirtió en un simple cascarón vacío. Aquel momento de debilidad fue suficiente para que un gato, con las mismas características que la serpiente, robara el maletín que contenía la tan preciada información. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, la serpiente había finalizado su trabajo y se había deslizado hasta el suelo, en donde comenzó a reptar en la misma dirección que el gato para finalmente encontrarse con sus dueñas.

– Buen trabajo Lumpy – la dueña de aquella voz tomó lo que el gato tenía agarrado con su hocico y después lo alzo, a la vista de todos – Gracias por facilitarnos el trabajo, fueron de mucha ayuda – comento con un tono lleno de burla – Supongo que debemos deshacernos de ellos, ¿tú qué dices, Kasumi? – se dirigió a la dueña de la serpiente.

– El trabajo de la parte de investigación y cacería ha finalizado – declaró en un tono lleno de frialdad – La aniquilación es tu especialidad Anjuu, decide tú – la cascabel se asomó de entre el cuello de la chica y siseo a la par que hacía sonar su cascabel, a quienes se encontraban enfrente de ellas – Calma Nisky – susurró para acariciar la cabeza de la nombrada.

– Entonces, deshagámonos de ellos – sonrió sádicamente – ¿Por qué no te nos unes, Terra? – enfocó su mirada en quien tocaba la flauta, cosa que no había dejado de hacer desde que inicio, y su propuesta se vió contestada con una sonrisa igual de perversa que la de ella.

– Senpai, parece ser que nos se están burlando de nosotros, ¿qué debemos hacer? – comentó Fran con su típico rostro inexpresivo.

– La respuesta es obvia… Les mostraremos nuestra superioridad – dichó eso, creó varios clones de sí mismo.

– ¡Yo también me uniré a la batalla! – gritó emocionado Lussuria, quien se quito su gabardina y se colocó en con la guardia en alto.

– Supongo que yo también tendré que hacerlo – Dino, saco su látigo y gracias a su torpeza, se las ingenió para golpear a Fran, Lussuria y después a sí mismo – Eso dolió – exclamó tocándose la zona herida.

– Así que a eso se refería el Capitán Squalo cuando decía que era muy torpe – Fran mantuvo su rostro sin expresión alguna.

– Moooo~ podrás ser el Jefe de Cavallone pero eres muy torpe. No estorbes – y se lanzó en dirección de las chicas.

La batalla dio comienzo y las chicas se encargaron de hacerles frente a los miembros de Varia; Kasumi había ido por Mammon, ambos trataban de hacer caer al contrario en su juego de ilusiones pero difícilmente cedía alguna de las partes; Terra continuaba tocando su flauta y con ella manipulaba sus cadenas, que se habían encargado de quitarle la vida al francés, para que atacaran continuamente a Lussuria, sin permitirle un descanso; y por último eran Anjuu contra Fran, a diferencia de las otras dos ella se opto por un estilo mixto, que combinaba ataques físicos e ilusiones por igual. La batalla tenia atrapada la atención de todos los presentes, que actuaban como muñecas sin vida gracias a la melodía entonada pero con los franceses era otra cosa ya que al ser conscientes de la existencia de las Llamas de la Ultima Voluntad, gracias a su Señora, se las ingeniaron para evitarlas pero al tratar de acercárseles a las chicas, los compañeros de las mismas decidieron encargarse de ellos. Se podía notar una mirada llena de diversión y prepotencia en el rostro de las chicas pero como todo lo bueno no puede durar para siempre, una consonancia totalmente diferente logro hacerse oír por encima de todo aquel alboroto y logrando desconcertar a los combatientes, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia...

.

* * *

.

_Año 20XX.  
Mundo: Tierra.  
Continente: Europa.  
País: Italia.  
Área geopolítica: Insular.  
Región: Sicilia.  
Provincia: Provincia de Siracusa.  
Ciudad: Siracusa (a las afueras de la ciudad).  
Mes: Noviembre.  
Día: Domingo.  
Hora: 07:00 am. 19,350 palabras._

Los Shimon; una pequeña familia aliada de los Vongola, que hace aproximadamente más de un año habían interrumpido la "Ceremonia de Herencia" y destruido los Anillos Vongola, todo con tal de vengarse de ellos. Pero tras una encarnizada batalla, lograron descubrir al verdadero culpable y con eso zanjar la gran enemistad que había existido por generaciones entre ambas familias. Actualmente Shimon se encontraba bajo el mando y protección del Noveno Vongola, para que el día en que Tsuna heredara oficial y formalmente el cargo de Décimo ellos se unieran a la Alianza de la Familia. En ese momento, Kozato Enma y sus Guardianes, regresaban de una visita al Anciano, él les había puesto sobre aviso acerca de una muy importante situación que se vivía dentro de la Alianza pero como no quería alertar ni preocupar al resto de las Familias que conformaban a la misma, había optado por informársela a ellos primero; el motivo por el cual lo hizo era debido a la gran amistad que compartían ambos futuros Jefes y por eso mismo, había decidió confiar en ellos. Cuatro miembros de la Familia se encontraban descansando y reflexionando acerca de toda esa investigación recibida, en la casa que el Noveno había puesto a la disposición de la misma.

– Al final las cosas se han puesto verdaderamente complicadas para Sawada – dijo Aoba, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

– Yo también pienso lo mismo, Lambo-san va a pasar muchas dificultades – suspiró tristemente Ooyama.

– Ellos deben de enfrentar esta y más situaciones, si realmente desean tomar ese tipo de puestos en Vongola – declaró seriamente Suzuki.

– Pero Tsuna-kun contara con nuestro apoyo para poder superar todas esas adversidades – sonrió débilmente Kozato.

– ¡Hemos regresado! –se dejó escuchar en la entrada de aquel recinto, el dueño de aquella voz era Katou.

– Ya era hora de que llegaran – los riñó la mayor de las mujeres – ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo? – se acerco a ellos.

– Lo que pasa es que alguien nos estaba siguiendo – contesto con simpleza Shitt P.

– Nos costó trabajo deshacernos de ellos – asintió débilmente Mizuno.

– Ya veo – murmuro desconfiadamente Suzuki.

– ¿Por qué los habrían de seguir? – cuestionó el Jefe de Shimon – Eso es sumamente raro – dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana.

– ¡No le des tantas vueltas al asunto! – gritó molesto el de gafas, recibió por respuesta un inseguro asentimiento.

Con las cosas que habían comprado los tres miembros restantes de Shimon, se dirigieron a la cocina y así poder comenzar a preparar su comida. Estaban de lo más tranquilos, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, se dice que el momento en el que uno se siente más seguro es el instante en que uno se encuentra en mayor peligro, y realmente eso fue lo que sucedió con ellos.

Tres personas totalmente encapuchadas se mantenían vigilando aquella casa, tres de los residentes pensaron que se habían conseguido perderlos, cuan equivocados se estaban. Una de ellas estaba dispuesta a acercarse aun más pero fue detenida por una segunda, quien negó con la cabeza y después se dirigió a la última, que sonrió maliciosamente para inmediatamente presionar algo. Aquella acción trajo como consecuencia una cadena de explosiones a los alrededores de aquel reciento.

No fueron capaces de prevenir aquello y como resultado difícilmente podían ponerse en pie, afortunadamente las detonaciones no habían sido tan cerca de la casa o de lo contrario los daños hubieran sido mayores. Una nueva explosión se hizo notar pero aquella sucedió más cerca y con una intensidad menor que las anteriores. De los escombros surgieron tres siluetas, mismas que se acercaron a los Shimon y tras estar en una distancia prudente se dignaron a hablar.

– Los Shimon – susurró la más alta de ellas – ¿Verdad? – revelando su rostro y en el, una sádica sonrisa. Sus cabellos negros se perdían entre la capucha pero no así sus ojos heterocromáticos ojos, uno dorado y el otro plateado, de piel blanca y un peculiar la marca de una estrella negra en su mejilla derecha.

– Es más que obvio que lo son, tres de ellos nos guiaron directamente aquí – de esa persona solo podía verse tenuemente el color azul oscuro de su cabello y sus ojos grises, que brillaban ante la emoción.

– Encarguémonos de ellos – el tono serio con el cual habló la más pequeña de ellas, provocó un escalofrío en el Décimo Shimon. Una cabellera castaña clara y unos ojos amatistas, casi rosas fuerte, se asomaban claramente de entre sus ropajes.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – cuestionó una furiosa Adelheid, mientras se ponía en pie.

– ¡¿Cómo se atreven a atacarnos al final?! – Koyou, también se levanto y activó sus llamas como pudo.

– Después de todo, los rumores siempre son exagerados y ellos no son tan fuertes como se dice. A penas si soportaron una pequeña broma de ella – comentó cínicamente.

– Bueno, pues a trabajar – y saco una gran martillo lleno de Llamas de la Ultima Voluntad del tipo Niebla; la primera la imito pero en su casi fue una guadaña, de hoja negra y bastón blanco; por último, la pequeña hizo aparecer una labrys dorada.

En los siguientes minutos se podía escuchar el ruido de explosiones, el metal chocar entre si y algunos gritos. Trascurridos quince minutos de las explosiones iniciales, el silencio reino todo aquel lugar. Unas cuantas rocas cayeron bastante cerca de uno de los grandes ventanales, para dar paso a las tres figuras, en sus rostros bailaba una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y de sus manos, de ellas escurría sangre de su presa.

.

* * *

.

_Londres_

La música provenía ni más ni menos que del bolsillo de la gabardina de Azure, era su PDA lo que sonaba pero debido a su pelea con Squalo le era imposible sacarla de ahí pero gracias a la oportuna intervención de Hina logro hacerlo de alguna manera. Reviso aquello que hacia insistir a la melodía y cuando esta al fin ceso, la Chica tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– "Las negociaciones han terminado, hora de volver" – recito tal cual estaba escrito en el mensaje que había recibido – Cloe contamos contigo – la chica asintió y se escucho un "¡Lotti!" salir de su boca – Ya que gracias a ti pasamos un buen rato te diré algo interesante… Nosotras somos "Las Valquirias del Ragnarok" y todo aquello que se interponga en nuestro camino será eliminado pero como hoy estamos de buenas les dejaremos ir – la ventana y una parte de la pared que la rodeada fue destrozada para permitirle la entrada a una imponente criatura, misma que desplego sus alas tras haber tomado el cuerpo de su atónita presa y saber que las tres chicas yacían paradas sobre su lomo.

– La próxima vez juguemos más – dijo mordazmente Hina.

– ¡Addio~! – se despidió Cloe a la par que agitaba sus brazos.

– ¿Qué acaba de suceder? – susurró un estupefacto Squalo. Aquella criatura se perdió entre negrura de las nubes y el cielo, quien no daba señal de permitir la salida al sol.

.

* * *

.

_Francia_

Aquella canción no dejaba de sonar y todos voltearon a ver al estuche de la flauta, de ahí era de donde provenía la canción. Pero como no todo en esta vida es tan fácil, Dino trato de hacerse de aquel objeto tan insistente; para tratar de evitar aquello, Terra decido dejar su instrumento y con ello tuvo que romper parte del encanto bajo el cual estaban todos ellos.

– Strappo – a su llamado contesto un ave muy peculiar, era un fénix de plumaje azul. Este ser tomó el estuche con una de sus garras y con la otra el maletín, que yacía olvidado en el piso. Entrego ambos a su Maestra, quien complacida con el ave le acarició; después se encargo hacer que el sonido cesase, tomando una PDA negra y leyendo lo que inicio la pausa en la batalla, paso el recado a su compañeras – "Las negociaciones han terminado, hora de volver" – guardó el aparato y se dispuso a terminara aquella batalla.

– Tan rápido, estaba divirtiéndome por aquí – y con los cuchillos que estaba usando para pelear, hizo un corte al aire para hacer que Fran se alejara de ella – Nada mal, niño rana – sonrió sádicamente – La próxima vez me encargare de terminar contigo. Vamos Nisky – su compañero se poso sobre su hombro y ella se acercó a Terra.

– Ridículo – soltó Kasumi para referirse a Mammon e igualmente se acerco las chicas – Tienen suerte ya que como "Valquirias del Ragnarok" siempre debemos exterminar los estorbos pero en esta ocasión no lo haremos – dijo con su típico tono de voz.

Entre las tres jovencitas crearon una gran pared de niebla, entre la cual se perdieron y desaparecieron de aquel lugar. Sin poder asimilar lo que había sucedido ahí adentro, todos los presentes estaban en un estado similar al de los muertos; no hablaban, no respondían a algún estimulo ni tampoco se movían. Un tremendo ruido provoco que los miembros de Varia dirigieran su atención a la puerta del restaurante, por ella entraba su Jefe Xanxus y ellos tan sólo podían saber una cosa… _Estaba realmente enojado._

.

* * *

.

_Italia, en alguna parte de Sicilia (3)._

_Mansión Principal de la Familia Vongola._

Se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el sillón que se hallaba en frente de la chimenea, degustando de una deliciosa taza de café recién hecho. Justo en ese momento el reloj movió sus manecillas, anunciaba las siete de la mañana con treinta minutos. Escuchó levemente el sonar del timbre de la casa, lo ignoro ya que sabía que alguien se encargaría de atender; después de algunos minutos, el golpeteo en su puerta interrumpió sus meditaciones.

– Adelante – cedió el permiso para que la persona del otro lado de la puerta entrara a ese cuarto.

– Con permiso Noveno – entró apresuradamente el Guardián de la Tormenta de la Novena Generación.

– Coyote, ¿qué es lo que sucede? – interrogó a su amigo y se percató de algo que traía en sus manos – ¿Qué es eso? – le dirigió una mirada seria.

– Esto – le extendió un sobre en su dirección – Esto le ha llegado a usted, Noveno. Tratamos de investigar el contenido pero es imposible abrirla – se alejo un poco del nombrado – Todo parece indicar que sólo un usuario de la Llama del Cielo puede hacerlo – finalizó.

– Ya veo, entonces será mejor que la abra cuanto antes – dichó aquello, procedió a expulsar un poco de sus llamas y el sello del sobre cedió – Veamos que dice – en su interior había una pequeña hoja doblada pero al momento de extraerla, algo más cayó al suelo y fue a dar justo a los pies de un atónito Noveno.

_Esto es lo que sucede cuando cuenta cosas de más.  
Atte. Las Valquirias._

– ¡Llama enseguida al cuerpo médico de Vongola! – ordenó – Que se dirijan cuanto antes a la casa de los Shimon, no quiero que nada de esto se ha revelado a alguien más – tras terminar su oración, la Tormenta salió de la habitación – Pero, ¿qué he hecho? – se dejó caer en el sillón y se cubrió los ojos, como si con eso fuera a desaparecer aquello que había visto.

Esparcidas en aquel suelo, alrededor del actual Jefe de Vongola, se encontraba un gran número de fotografías. En todas ellas aparecían, por lo menos, a algún miembro de la Familia Shimon lleno de heridas de suma gravedad y todo su entorno destruido.

.

Fin del Sexto Capitulo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

(1) Su nombre oficial es "**República Francesa**" pero es más corto y versátil **Francia.**

(2) Aunque su sexo es incierto, según fuentes oficiales Mammon es hombre… o eso me dijo nuestra buena amiga la wiki.

(3) No se sabe en donde viven exactamente los Vongola pero creo recordar que muchos escriben que es en **Sicilia** en donde viven… aunque creo que eso es verdad.

- se va a un rincón a plantar setas – sólo me dejaron dos reviews, creo que fue contraproducente crear ese sistema, me pregunto… si les digiera que tengo tres vacantes para este fic… ¿se animarían a dejar alguno? – se levanta y huye, porque sabe que Cassio la asesinara –

Nos leemos, gracias por leer!

.

.

_._

P.D. Dejen Reviews!

.

.

P.D.2 No me pregunten de donde salio la primera parte... ni yo lo sé aun ._.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer 1:**  
- El Universo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es de mi propiedad sino que le pertenece a _Amano Akira -sensei_, yo solo lo uso con fines sin ánimo de lucro.

**Disclaimer 2:** Cualquier nombre parecido a alguno de otro anime, no es coincidencia. Sólo los tome prestados pero pertenecen a su respectivo Autor/Creador.

**Disclaimer 3: **Varios Oc's no son míos, son de sus respectivas dueñas y creadoras.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alternativo, uso de múltiples Oc's, muerte de varios personajes (en su mayoría míos), uso de vocabulario desconocido, OoC por parte de los personajes, ¿Spoilers? (aunque quien a estas alturas no ya leyó el manga), falta de coherencia en todo el fic, ok no. Eso ultimo ignórenlo XD

**Aclaraciones del fanfic:  
- **"…". Lo que escriba entre comillas será lo que se hable por un radio comunicador, en su mayoría será lo que hable Celty, mensajes o cualquier tipo de cita, referencia o notas que lean. Aunque también las usare cuando sea algo importante o para tomar en cuenta.  
- En cursiva estarán los pensamientos de los personajes o algún mensaje que fue dejado.

También sé que es una sandez de mi parte el mezclar dos mitologías diferentes pero eso es porque me encantan y son de mis favoritas, así que si llego a ofender a alguien por esto, me disculpo de antemano.

¡Continuo con vida! XD  
Y el fic alcanzo las 600 lecturas... *O*  
De verdad que me alegro que Cassio no me matara y así poder traerles este nuevo capítulo.  
Reviews, vamos a los reviews.

NeoKyoKurama: ¿Te sorprendió? Vaya, yo daba por hecho de que me matarías por no colocar la continuación del capítulo cinco pero siempre me alegra saber que logró romper las teorías de mis lectores... Es curioso que eso te sucediera, de verdad que no recuerdo que pensaba cuando escribí esa parte o.o  
Sí, todo será aclarado en su debido momento. No sintamos lastima por el Noveno y los Shimon, las cosas suceden por algo.  
Gracias por los halagos y el largo review, me alegra saber que fue de tu gusto.

anne di Vongola: Me gusto su intento de review XD  
Me esforcé por crear el momento de ese par, usted también tendrá el suyo ewe  
De verdad, eso es bueno… me alza el ánimo y el ego para continuar escribiendo así… Los enemigos, de eso se enteraran aquí.  
Todo se aclarara más adelante, gracias por el review y la inspiración. Les daré un buen uso.

DarkinocensDLT: Aunque sea para el capitulo cuatro, gracias por el review. Que tanto piensas chica ò.o  
Lee y sigue leyendo… pero no olvides dejar review ;D

kizunairo: Soy feliz de tener otra lectora satisfecha, no importa la cantidad de palabras sino la intención con el que dejan el review. Gracias por los apapachos y el review.

tomoyo0000001: Gracias, de verdad que muchas gracias por pasarte a leer este fic y dejar reviews en cada capítulo, Mamma… ¡Soy Feliz, muy feliz! TwT  
Vongola tendrá su orgullo por los suelos después de estos dos capítulos, será divertido saber que pasara con ellos.  
¡Aquí está la continuación, así que no mates a Ju-chan! D:

Little Idiot: No eres mala lectora, a veces pasan cosas que impidan que uno se pase a leer los fics de sus hermanas adoptivas, te entiendo.  
De verdad que me alegra que les este gustando el fic, esa escena se me ocurrió cuando recordé que una vez escribiste eso en el chat…  
Seré yo quien espere con ansias tus reviews, deseo que disfrutes este capítulo así como los demás.  
Olvida a Sharrkan, que ese se lo quede Yamu… Yo quiero un Loki *-w-*

Muchísimas gracias Chicas, ustedes me animan a continuarlo y por eso se los dedicó a todas ustedes.

Ahora sí, lo que importa el fic y que lo disfruten, deseo que sea de su agrado.

.

* * *

.

7.- Amenazas Reveladas x Identidades Declaradas

.

* * *

.

_A las afueras de Namimori.  
Casa de Giotto Vongola y sus Guardianes._

G se levanto violentamente de su asiento, provocando la caída del mismo; aunque él no fue el único que reaccionó de manera súbita y es que aquella declaración hecha por el chico pelinegro, quien en esos momentos se hallaba en frente del Décimo Vongola, era algo que no oían/veían todos los días. Ninguno de ellos pensó que su plan para revelar la identidad de los atacantes fuera a tomar semejante rumbo, ni que la idea con la que llego Reborn a esa casa les llegara a mostrar semejante espectáculo. A pesar de todo les era imposible moverse de su lugar y para poder actuar de una manera más precisa, no les quedo otro remedio sino que continuar observando o eso era lo que planeaban. Las cámaras comenzaron a apagarse una tras otra, dejando todas las pantallas en un negro total para después iluminarse y mostrar un mensaje que abarcaba la parte central.

_Lamentamos las molestias pero no permitiremos que nadie se involucre en nuestro trabajo.  
Por favor permanezcan en casa y no salgan de ella sino hasta nuevo aviso._

_Atte. Las Valquirias y El __Einherjer (1)__ del Ragnarok. _

Todos están en shock por aquel aviso que les mandaron, porque efectivamente, esas palabras iban dirigidas hacia ellos y quienquiera que les mandaba eso, sabia a la perfección que ellos se encontraban observando la situación con ayuda de las cámaras. Por suerte el Asesino siempre lograba mantener la cabeza fría en ese tipo de situaciones y aunque Giotto también podía hacer eso, en esta ocasión estaba más preocupado por Tsuna; a quien le había tomado un gran cariño, considerándolo como un pequeño hermano menor.

– ¡Giotto! – grito Reborn, consiguiendo sacarlo de su desconcierto – ¿Qué estas esperando para controlar la situación? – le lanzo una mirada llena de enojo.

– C-cierto – trato de recuperar la compostura que perdió y de inmediato comenzó a dar órdenes – G, moviliza a todos los subordinados de Vongola que tengamos en Namimori y diles que se dirijan cuanto antes al Parque de Diversiones – la Tormenta asintió ante lo dicho para luego dirigirse al estudio del rubio – Asari, tú y Knuckle encárguense de preparar los autos – la Lluvia y el Sol también desaparecieron ante la orden dada – El resto prepárese, partimos cuanto antes – y el también se marchó pero con dirección a su recamara, a tomar su anillo, sus guantes y manto; alisándose para el posible escenario que se presentaría.

Diez minutos más tarde podía apreciarse a dos automóviles negros circular a gran velocidad, con rumbo al centro de Namimori.

.

* * *

.

_Parque de Diversiones de Namimori._

A los lejos se podía escuchar el repicar de las campanas, anunciando el inicio de la decimoquinta hora del día. Todo el lugar seguía sumido en un gran caos, las personas no cesaban en su ir y venir, intentando escapar de aquel desastre que se creó. Los servicios de emergencia no se daban abasto con el sinfín de llamadas que recibían, habían mandado a casi todo su personal disponible pero parecía ser que eso no sería suficiente y menos si el fuego no frenaba su raudo avance, consumiendo todo aquello que se cruzara en su camino. Por lo que el sonido del metal estrellándose se vió ignorado.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – cuestiono molesto el chico. En ese momento sus cabellos negros se perdían entre la inmensa columna de humo, causada por las llamas que se propagaban a su espalda y en sus ojos dorado/verdosos se reflejaba la mirada llena de ira del Peliplata.

– Esa es mi línea – hablo seriamente – ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo tú? – Gokudera se había encargado de detener el ataque con ayuda de los escudos que su Vongola Gear creaba – ¿Cómo osas atacar al Décimo? ¡Eres un bastardo! – lo insulto y lanzo un cartucho de dinamita, provocando que el chico retrocediera – Décimo, es su oportunidad. Tome a esas mujeres y vaya cuanto antes con los demás, yo me encargare de cubrir su retirada – le susurro a su Jefe.

– No puedo hacer eso Gokudera-kun – miraba al frente, con la esperanza de prever un nuevo ataque hacia su persona. Reacciono algo tarde ante el significado de las palabras de su Guardián, volteo en dirección a sus compañeras y de inmediato se arrepintió; en el rostro de ellas se reflejaba la sorpresa, el horror y el miedo, a la situación. Gracias a él, esas chicas habían terminado siendo arrastradas a sus problemas – ¡Asahi-san, Shirayama-san, Shimizu-san! – grito, llamando su atención – Salgan de aquí cuanto antes, Gokudera-kun y yo nos encargaremos detenerlo. Partan cuanto antes con los demás – dijo, casi repitiendo las mismas palabras de la Tormenta.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto conmocionada Kimi – ¿Detenerlo? ¿Cómo lo harás? – la chica no sabía ni que decir o hacer, esa situación la estaba abrumando.

– Nosotros nos encargaremos de alguna manera – se coloco su anillo y se concentro, poco a poco comenzó a entrar en Modo Hyper Ultima Voluntad, sacando a relucir su llama del Cielo, su mirar distinto y los X-Gloves Versión Vongola X en sus manos– ¡Ahora vayan! – les exigió pero antes de que él marchara hacia donde su enemigo, algo lo retuvo.

– ¡No! –exclamó desesperadamente Asahi y se aferro fuertemente al brazo de Tsuna – Sea lo que suceda, si nos dejan, puede que sea más peligroso. Corremos menos riesgo con ustedes, por favor Sawada-kun permite quedarnos a tu lado – su mirada reflejaba exactamente lo mismo que sus palabras y las otras chicas se encontraban es situaciones bastante similares, asintió – Gracias, prometo que no te estorbaremos – susurró agradecida, se acercó a sus amigas y juntas se colocaron a una distancia prudente del chico.

– ¿Han terminado con sus cursilerías? – se dejó oír entre el humo que había causado la explosión, mismo que fue disipado con la ayuda de su arma – Terminemos con esto cuanto antes, tengo hambre y no estoy de ánimos como para escuchar los reclamos de los Capitanes si no cumplimos con el trabajo – se acercó lentamente a Gokudera – Hazte a un lado, no quiero estorbos en nuestro camino – y volvió a lanzar un ataque, que nuevamente fue detenido por los escudos del chico. El pelinegro sonrió, tomando con la otra mano el centro de su alabarda para inmediatamente separarla y transformarla en dos espadas; la segunda estaba por impactar en un costado descubierto pero esta vió su ataque frustrado gracias a Tsuna, causando que frunciera su seño.

– No permitiré que ataques a mis amigos – declaró. Con la mano libre que tenía se preparaba para noquearlo, desafortunadamente él lo esperaba y soltando la primera espada se volteó, encestándole una patada en el abdomen a Tsuna; después repitió la acción, tomando con la guardia baja a Gokudera.

– Se los dije, no quiero estrobos – y se encaminó hacia ellos, para poder cumplir su propósito original.

.

* * *

.

_Con los cuatro Guardianes, las chicas y los menores._

Entre Ryohei, Yamamoto y Chrome se habían encargado de convencer a las otras tres jóvenes para que tomaran a los más pequeños y se fueran con el grupo que había evacuado el lugar pero ninguna daba el brazo a torcer sino hasta que vieran al resto de sus amigos sanos y salvos. De ese lado, era en donde se encontraban los servicios de emergencia y por ese motivo era en donde más caos había, por lo que una o dos personas más pasaban rápidamente desapercibidas ante los ojos de los demás.

– Kufufufu~ ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? – Mukuro surgió de entre la niebla.

– ¡Mukuro-sama! – llamó rápidamente Chrome y se acercó a él, quien le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

– Qué bueno que llegas, pensaba que te habías perdido – exclamó alegremente Yamamoto.

– Onii-chan – dijo débilmente Kyoko – ¿Dónde están Tsuna-kun y los demás? – su mirada reflejaba preocupación por sus amigos.

– No te preocupes Kyoko, te di mi palabra de que los sacaría de ahí y pienso cumplir mi palabra al extremo – y asintió, como para asegurarse de lo dicho.

– Yo también ayudare Sasagawa, así que ustedes vayan a que las examinen – sonrió para brindarles seguridad. Aun no muy confiadas, las chicas asintieron y se llevaron consigo a los más pequeños.

– Nagi, tú también debes de ir – ordenó el Ilusionista.

– No, yo soy una Guardiana y no puedo abandonar al Jefe (2) – en su mirada sólo se podía observar determinación, por lo que al primero no le quedo más que aceptar ese hecho.

Se pensaban separar para así poder abarcar más terreno, ya que trataron inútilmente de comunicarse con Irie y Spanner para que les informaran de la situación, y facilitar la búsqueda de los miembros restantes del grupo. A los cinco minutos de la búsqueda se les unió Hibari, quien, con ayuda de Hibird, logró localizar al Décimo; razón por la cual se había presentado frente a ellos. Sin que nadie se lo esperara, los arboles enfrente de ellos comenzaron a incendiarse repentinamente, llevándose consigo, algunos cuantos postes y anuncios que estaban cerca de esa zona; después de esquivar la caída de los objetos, los cinco guardianes quedaron divididos en dos grupos y optaron por seguir así, para llegar más rápido con Tsuna. Gracias a su preocupación, no lograron notar la presencia de dos jóvenes que recargadas en el tronco de un árbol, les observaban con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

.

* * *

.

_Primer Grupo: Hibari Kyoya y Sasagawa Ryohei._

Tras separarse optaron por rodear el desastre que se había provocado de la nada. Afortunadamente, de entre todos los Guardianes, a quien más toleraba Hibari era al Sol y por eso es que no había alegado nada ni había ido por su cuenta. Cuando accedieron a un claro, caminaron lo más rápido que podían, apresurándose a donde su Jefe se hallaba pero algo interrumpió su camino y es que eso algo se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia la Nube, mismo que rápidamente sacó sus tonfas para desviar el objeto; que resulto ser un sai.

– Sabía que lo detendrías – y de entre los arboles surgió una joven pelinegra, de grandes ojos dorado/verdosos enmarcados por largas pestañas negras y de piel blanca. En su mano tenía otro sai a juego con el que fue lanzado.

– Tú otra vez, eres una herbívora molesta – alzo su tonfas en dirección a la mencionada.

– ¿La conoces Hibari? – pregunto extrañado Ryohei, era la primera vez que él la veía y sería raro que el chico conociera a alguien como ella.

– No – contestó fría y rápidamente – Pero debe de ser mordida hasta la muerte por agruparse – se acercó corriendo hacia donde la chica se encontraba pero viéndolo venir, brincó hacia una de las ramas para después impulsarse y caer en donde su sai lo había hecho, frustrando por completo el ataque del Guardián.

– ¡Eso fue extremo! – soltó al aire Ryohei.

– ¿Herbívora? ¿Morder hasta la muerte? – preguntó, ladeando suavemente su cabeza hacia la derecha – ¿De dónde sacas esas frases tan raras? – pestañeó confundida.

.

* * *

.

_Segundo Grupo: Chrome Dokuro, Rokudo Mukuro y Yamamoto Takeshi._

Los otros tres Guardianes también habían decidido tomar una ruta alternativa para llegar a su destino. Y pese a que Mukuro fácilmente podía ir a ese lugar, ni loco pensaba volver a dejar a su Nagi con alguien de Vongola. Sabían que su deber como Guardianes era permanecer al lado de su Jefe pero gracias a esa situación habían hecho justo lo contrario. El crujir de la madera atrajo su atención y los puso en alerta, frente a ellos un árbol caía pero fue destruido por Yamamoto, quien rápidamente se percato de que no fue un accidente y alguien se encargó de hacérselos saber.

– Lo admito, eso no estuvo nada mal – una voz provenía de donde solía estar plantado el árbol – Pero frente a mi sigues siendo sólo un novato – en su rostro se reflejaba una mirada y sonrisa llenas de soberbia. De cabellos negros atados en una alta coleta, ojos rojos y piel blanca; vestida con un largo abrigo negro, pantaloncillos cortos negros, medias y botas de igual color; aquella joven era la dueña de esas palabras.

– Je je, ¿tú lo crees? – sonrió ante lo dicho.

– Oya oya~ ¿se puede saber quién eres tú? – hizo aparecer su tridente y le apunto a la chica.

– ¿Para qué quieres saber eso, Piña? – le miró desafiante.

– Kufufufufu~ Tienes muchas agallas para decir eso – lanzó su arma hacia ella pero dicho objeto fue devuelto por una gran katana negra – ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? – preguntó alzando la ceja.

– Mukuro-sama – llamó su atención Chrome – El Jefe – susurró preocupada.

– Ya lo sabemos Chrome – respondió en su lugar Yamamoto, al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba su Shigure Kintoki – Sera mejor que nos demos prisa y vallamos cuanto antes con Tsuna, de lo contrario Gokudera se enojara con nosotros – y se preparó para enfrentarse a ella.

– No les permitiré hacer eso – se colocó en posición de ataque, haciendo emanar de un anillo, que traía consigo, Llamas de la Ultima Voluntad del tipo Nube e impregnando a su katana de las mismas.

Los contrarios tan solo pudieron abrir los ojos sorprendidos por la acción de la chica. A continuación, a lo lejos se pudo observar una explosión venir de esa dirección.

.

* * *

.

_Con Tsuna, Gokudera y las Chicas de Kyōto._

La explosión causada atrajo la atención del joven pelinegro, haciéndolo detener sus acciones y que volteara a dicha dirección. Soltó un gran suspiro.

– Seguro es cosa de Yoko – comentó al aire – Por esa razón las de Aniquilación no van bien con este tipo de trabajos – nuevamente cambió la trayectoria de su mirada, en esta ocasión se posó en Tsuna y su Guardián – ¿Aun pueden sostenerse en pie? Los felicito por eso – dijo sarcásticamente.

– ¿Dijiste "aniquilación"? – murmuró quedamente Tsuna, mientras se sostenía la zona afectada – ¿A qué te refieres? Y también, ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que buscas atacándonos? – cuestionó rápidamente al chico.

– Las respuestas a las tres primeras preguntas no son de tu incumbencia pero en cuanto a la cuarta… digamos que me encargo de los estorbos – otra sonrisa altanera se mostró en su cara.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle estorbo al Décimo? – también se levantó con un poco de dificultad, ese ataque les había tomado por sorpresa y no fue un golpe suave precisamente – Pagaras caro el haber atacado al Décimo. ¡Ahora Uri! – gritó, el gato se apareció sobre el joven y su cola estaba encendida.

– ¿Un gato? – Uri aterrizó en su hombro y faltaba poco para estallar pero algo lo arrojo lejos, instantes después este explotó.

– ¡Uri! ¿Qué rayos sucedió? – estaba atónito por lo que sucedió, una sombra se proyectaba sobre sus cabezas – ¿Un halcón? – cuestionó en el mismo tono.

– No seas idiota, él no es un halcón – el nombrado se colocó en el lugar antes ocupado por el felino – Morke es un fénix negro – el ave extendió sus alas, como si así confirmara las palabras de su Maestro.

– ¡Gao! – se escucho detrás de los atacantes. Natsu (3) aprovechó su distracción para hacer un ataque sorpresa.

– Tsk – chasqueó su lengua molesta. Volvió a unir sus espadas en una alabarda y tomándola por el centro la hizo girar, a su vez comenzó a emanar llamas negras desde su anillo hasta las hojas del arma; creando así una barrera improvisada.

– ¿Por qué? – el rostro de Tsuna nuevamente mostraba sorpresa – ¡¿Por qué tienes Llamas de la Noche?! – exclamó.

.

* * *

.

_Primer Grupo: Hibari Kyoya y Sasagawa Ryohei._

– Parece ser que Yoko se sobrepasó nuevamente – frunció el seño ante lo dicho – Definitivamente ella se encarara de hacer el informe de esta misión – rápidamente giro su rostro y se dejo caer hacia atrás, para dar unos cuantos giros.

– No te distraigas Herbívora – ninguno de sus ataques estaba acertando y aunque tuviera instinto para pelear, parecía ser que esa chica sabía lo que iba a hacer.

– Hibari, no pelees extremadamente tú solo – se puso en guardia – Aunque seas una mujer, no me contendré – y se dirigió a ella, le lanzó una buena cantidad de golpes pero ella los evadía con relativa facilidad.

– No te metas con mi presa – se unió al ataque – Esa Herbívora será mordida hasta la muerte – se colocó entre el Guardián del Sol y la chica.

– ¡Yo no soy ninguna herbívora! – gritó molesta – Tengo una dieta balanceada, aunque... hay mas chocolate que nada en ella – susurró la ultima parte – ¡Pero aun así, no soy herbívora! ¡Waaa! – se agachó rápidamente

– ¿Por qué te metes extremadamente en nuestro camino? – Ryohei se había encargado de hacerla retroceder.

– ¡Eso es obvio! – respondió con una expresión de sorpresa – Nuestro trabajo consiste en detenerlos a ustedes, Gemelo se hará cargo de eliminar al objetivo – había respondido con tanta sinceridad y tranquilidad que sorprendió a ambos, momento que aprovecho para golpear con ambas manos el torso del Guardián del Sol; provocando que fuera a dar unos cuantos metros atrás e iba repetir la acción con el otro pero, rápidamente esquivó el ataque – Moooo~ ¿Por qué te mueves tanto? De esta manera no podre acabar rápidamente la misión – y sacó sus dos sai, que había guardado anteriormente.

– No me importa que es lo que planeas hacer pero estas causando disturbios en Namimori y eso no te lo permitiré – realizo un nuevo ataque con sus tonfas pero esta vez, en lugar de esquivarlo la chica lo detuvo con sus armas. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, la oponente de Hibari emitió Llamas del Cielo y con ellas recubrió ambos sai, para después petrificar aquello que tocaran – Hmp – vio sus armas para luego botarlas – Roll, Cambio Forma – el erizo envolvió con sus llamas a su dueño, dejando a la vista su Vongola Gear de la Nube.

– ¡Oh! – se sorprendió por primera vez la chica y parpadeo confundida – ¿Qué es eso? – señalo curiosa por la ropa que portaba la Nube.

– No es de tu incumbencia – procedió a lanzar varios erizos miniatura, que crearon una especie de barrera a su alrededor y así dejarlos confinados.

.

* * *

.

_Segundo Grupo: Chrome Dokuro, Rokudo Mukuro y Yamamoto Takeshi._

– Eso estuvo cerca – rió despreocupadamente Yamamoto, ignorando la gran zanja que se encontraba en el suelo.

– Kufufufu~ No se qué es tan divertido, Yamamoto Takeshi – frunció su ceño. Si no hubiera apartado a Chrome a tiempo, hubiera salido lastimada de aquel ataque – Parece ser que tienes una espada muy interesante – con un nuevo tridente en mano y el numero uno, en japonés, en su ojo golpeó el suelo, haciendo que se levantara y despedazase.

– Tsk – se molestó por haber fallado su ataque y se dirigió a donde Mukuro se encontraba, ignorando el estado del camino. Una vez enfrente de él, lanzo una estocada con dirección a su cuello pero nuevamente fallo; esta ocasión fue por la intervención del Espadachín.

– No recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda – y por encima del hombro de la Lluvia, apuntó su arma a la chica más que dispuesto a herirla con ella. No contó con que ella cedería en el ataque de Yamamoto, ni menos que usara ese momento de desbalance para arrojarlo en su contra; provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

– ¡Mukuro-sama! – se acercó para ver que estuviera bien. Al confirmarlo encaró a la agresora – ¿Por qué nos atacas? – apuntó su báculo al suelo, para que de este salieran grandes columnas de fuego.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia – y caminó entre el fuego, sin que tampoco le afectara en absoluto, sorprendiendo a la Ilusionista en el proceso.

– Si nos atacas tanto, he de creer que es de nuestra incumbencia – se levanto la Lluvia y sacó de entre la playera que portaba su collar – Jiro, Kojirou. Cambio Forma – ambas criaturas salieron e igualmente cubrieron a su Amo sus llamas, al dispersarse mostraron a un Yamamoto con armadura y dos espadas largas – Hora de ponerse serios – su mirada se afiló, logrando sacar una nueva sonrisa en la chica.

.

* * *

.

_Con Tsuna, Gokudera y las Chicas de Kyōto._

– Insistes en preguntar, cuando sabes perfectamente que no te pienso contestar nada – respondió tranquilamente – En fin, que tal si tú me respondes algo a mi – eso logró atraer al Décimo – ¿Por qué no te rindes y dejas de causar tantos problemas? Esto acabara rápido – ladeó su cabeza y Tsuna solo frunció el ceño.

– No lo hare y tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver para poder ponerle un dedo encima a mis amigos – se colocó enfrente de él.

– ¿Sobre tu cadáver? Mmmm, no suena tan mal pero desafortunadamente nos ordenaron que evitásemos muertes innecesarias – el chico estaba al pendiente de todo aquello que ocurría a su alrededor, notando a la perfección la presencia de Gokudera a su espalda, ambos felinos a sus costados y el Castaño al frente. Aquella situación se estaba tornando más problemática de lo que solía ser.

– Desde hacer rato estas mencionando cosas realmente extrañas – Gokudera había sacado unas cuantas dinamitas – Capitanes, trabajo, aniquilación; tienes un fénix negro, Llamas de la Noche y ahora esa orden… ¿Para quién estas trabajando? Y, ¿Qué es lo que quieres… – se detuvo abruptamente, una de sus manos soltó los cartuchos que traía y la coloco a la altura de sus costillas. En su mano había una considerable cantidad de sangre y en su espalda se encontraba una daga enterrada. Cayó irremediablemente al suelo y Uri desapareció con ello.

– ¡Gokudera-kun! – gritó alarmado el chico y sin importarle que, paso a un lado de su enemigo pero un golpe en la nuca frustró sus planes. Lo último que vió el Décimo Vongola fue tres siluetas borrosas, todas ellas con una sonrisa en el rostro y armas en las manos; a continuación, todo fue oscuridad para él.

– Ahora que los estorbos han desaparecido – su mirada se posó en aquel trío que estaba a su costado – Puedo realizar mi trabajo correctamente – nuevamente su arma se vió cubierta de llamas del octavo elemento.

.

* * *

.

_Primer Grupo: Hibari Kyoya y Sasagawa Ryohei._

Hibari se encontraba totalmente enojado y era porque, sin importar lo que hiciera o usara la chica enfrente suyo lo esquivaba o se deshacía de el. En algún momento dado de la pelea, un ave color roja hizo acto de aparición y eso complicó aún más las cosas; ya que dicha criatura se encargaba de petrificar o detener sus ataques. Haciendo la pelea, aunque más emocionante, irritante hasta cierto punto y realmente se estaba cansando de eso.

En el exterior de aquella barrera se hallaba Ryohei, quien desde hace minutos atrás se dedicaba a buscar la manera de entrar a ese territorio. No sólo era resistente sino que gracias al atributo de propagación, los muros se restauraban casi instantáneamente y a pesar de ser un buen entrenamiento, el Guardián del Sol no se podía poner a jugar en un momento así. Estaba a punto de realizar un nuevo ataque, cuando escucho voces y pasos aproximarse al lugar; por lo que, levanto la guardia y espero pacientemente a que mostraran sus caras. No paso mucho tiempo para que eso sucediera y revelasen así su identidad.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Niño? – Alaude fue el primero en surgir, traía consigo sus esposas.

– ¡Es Alaude-san! – se sorprendió – ¿Qué está haciendo extremadamente aquí? – bajo sus puños a la altura de su pecho.

– Responde primero a mi pregunta – frunció un poco su ceño pero su mirada se dirigió a la mano que se Knuckle posó en su hombro.

– Tranquilízate Alaude – sus palabras sólo lograron sacar un bufido por parte del mencionando, después se adelantó a su compañero – ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí, Ryohei? –le preguntó admirando aquella inmensa pared.

– ¡Fuimos atacados al extremo por una chica! – respondió enérgicamente – Y después Hibari se encerró con ella en ese lugar – señalo.

– ¿Una chica? – murmuró confuso el pelinegro – De todas maneras, debemos sacar a Hibari-kun de ahí y atrapar a los responsables de todo este alboroto – volteo a ver al otro y ambos asintieron. Knuckle reunió Llamas del Sol en el anillo de su mano derecha, luego la convirtió en puño para después dejarla salir como una pequeña explosión que fue a dar al muro; inmediatamente Alaude se encargó de detener la propagación de los erizos con la ayuda de sus esposas y sus propias llamas, creando una especie de túnel con estas.

– ¡Extremo! – gritó emocionado el menor.

– Hora de entrar – el Guardián del Sol de Giotto, ingresó primero al campo de batalla.

– Arrestare a todos los causantes de este disturbio – se adentró de igual manera y Ryohei siguiendo su ejemplo, pasó por aquella entrada.

– ¡Hibari ya estamos aquí! – quería unirse a la pelea rápidamente.

Las dos personas que se hallaban en el interior, voltearon a ver a quienes los habían interrumpido. La cara de uno reflejaba molestia y la de la otra sorpresa.

– ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí? – la mirada hacia ellos no duro mucho, ya que inmediatamente la regresó a la chica – No se atrevan a estorbar en mi pelea, esta chica es mi presa – nuevamente se dirigió a ella para asestarle un golpe pero en esta ocasión su oponente retrocedió aun más, hasta posarse de cuclillas en la rama de un árbol cercano.

– Muy bien, esto no estaba dentro de mis cálculos – se dedicó a observar a los cuatro presentes y después asintió segura – Aun con Lys de mi parte, dudo mucho de que pueda con todos ustedes – se enderezó correctamente – En casos como estos… sólo me queda la retirada estratégica – murmuró para ella – ¡Adiós! – saltó a la rama más cercana e iba a repetir la acción pero el muro se elevó unos metro más. La chica sólo sonrió, su ave se encargo de petrificar una parte y fue por ella, por donde salieron.

– No escaparas – desactivó sus llamas y rápidamente siguió el rastro de ella.

– ¡Una persecución extrema! – Sasagawa también fue por ella. Los otros dos nuevamente se miraron y después se dedicaron a seguirlos.

.

* * *

.

_Segundo Grupo: Chrome Dokuro, Rokudo Mukuro y Yamamoto Takeshi._

La chica pelinegra se las ingeniaba para poder lidiar tanto con el Espadachín como con ambos Ilusionistas, le estaba costando un poco de trabajo y no fue hasta que el otro Guardián sacó su Vongola Gear, que llamó a su compañero dragón. Sobrellevaba la situación como podía.

– Definitivamente pediré un aumento después de esto – bufo molesta.

– Kufufufu~ eso sólo será, si sales viva de aquí – la atacó directamente, su ojo se encontraba rodeado de una llama purpura y en él se mostraba el kanji del número cuatro (4) – Después de todo no eres alguien normal, ¿Qué familia te ordenó atacar? – intentaba herir con su tridente a la joven pero esta no se lo permitía.

– A mí nadie me ordena nada – contestó molesta – Yo hago lo que quiera cuando quiera – dio una mirada rápida a su lado derecho, vió como su dragón entretenía a los otros dos con sus veloces movimientos y así evitar que se acercaran a donde ella estaba.

– Pareces preocupada por esa criatura – el número de su ojo cambió del cuatro al tres (5), golpeo el suelo y de este surgieron una gran cantidad de serpientes. Su oponente chasqueó la lengua, dio una vuelta en su propio eje e hizo que su katana arañara el suelo, a su alrededor apareció una ciénaga que se trago a todas las criaturas.

– Nufufufu~ esa fue una buena ilusión, Niña – varias cartas se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia ella pero se incrustaron en el suelo cuando esta retrocedió.

– Parece ser que llegamos a tiempo – Asari se mostró al lado de Deamon, ambos se encontraban a espaldas de Mukuro.

– ¡Asari-san, Deamon-san! – llamó sorprendido Yamamoto, cuando se descuidó el pequeño reptil lo embistió e hizo caer al suelo. Chrome se acerco a ayudarlo pero también estuvo punto de ser arrojada, para su fortuna el animal tomó otro rumbo al ser llamado por su Maestra.

– Buen trabajo Shuu – acarició a su compañero y después volteó a verlos – Por más que quisiera seguir jugando con ustedes no puedo hacerlo – tomó impulso para posarse sobre una rama – Mi trabajo tan sólo consistía en entretenerlos no en matarlos, considérense afortunados por ello – antes de marcharse, les mostró una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

– Lo siento mucho pero no estoy dispuesto a dejarte escapar – Yamamoto bloqueó su camino y así evito su escape. En su mirada se reflejaba seriedad y enojo – ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ¿Para qué motivo nos retuviste aquí? – le apuntó con su espada.

– ¿Por qué no lo descubres por ti mismo? ¡Shuu! – el dragón nuevamente se lanzó hacia el chico pero como ya había hecho eso con anterioridad, pudo esquivarlo y lo que no vió venir, fue el siguiente movimiento de la chica; usando la rama en la que se encontraba, tomó impulso y corto el árbol en el que Yamamoto estaba parado. Él tenía buenos reflejos pero no tanto como los de ella, así que no pudo seguirla correctamente después de eso.

– ¡Takeshi! – se acercó Asari – ¿Te encuentras bien? – el nombrado se las había ingeniado para caer en unos arbustos. Recibió por respuesta un asentimiento – Sigámosla, puede que descubramos que es lo que esconde – ayudó a la Lluvia menor a pararse y fueron tras la pelinegra.

.

* * *

.

La ojidorada se dedicaba a saltar de rama en rama, haciéndolo la más rápido posible para escapar de sus seguidores. La verdad es que no pensaban que llegarían refuerzos, mucho menos después del mensaje que les dejaron. Con cada paso que daba, se acercaba aun mas a un espacio abierto y ahí podría encargarse de le perdieran la pista. Sumida en sus pensamientos no se percató de que alguien se acercaba a ella.

– Espera, si vinieron a ayudarles estando conmigo… - colocó una mano en su barbilla – eso significa que… – logro detenerse a tiempo, a un lado de su cabeza se encontraba una navaja.

– Acertaste – la ojirroja le miraba bastante molesta. La otra chica sólo continuó con su camino, no sin antes lanzarle de vuelta su navaja.

– Esto realmente se puso problemático – suspiró y aterrizó en el claro que había vislumbrado segundos atrás.

– Parece ser que estas tomando mañas de tu Capitán – la encaró – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrían más personas, Sorine? – su katana se encontraba enfundada en su cintura.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa, Yoko? – respondió con un tono enojado.

– Esa es tu especialidad, ¿no es verdad? – en su mirada resplandecía el enfado pero su comentario había sido bastante mordaz.

– No es cierto y de todas formas, ¿Qué fue esa explosión de hace rato? ¿En qué estabas pensando? – también ella comenzaba a molestarse.

– ¡Cállate, yo hago lo que quiero! – elevó su tono de voz.

– Yo no creo eso, recuerda que yo soy una de las Segundas al Mando – no se dejaba mermar.

– Entonces déjame refrescarte la memoria, yo también lo soy – golpeó el suelo con su pie, recalcando su autoridad.

Pensaban seguir discutiendo pero un destello atrajo la atención de ambas, dieron la espalda al camino por donde llegaron y rechazaron los ataques que se dirigían hacia ellas; Yoko desvió una bala con la hoja de su katana, mientras que Sorine destruyo unas flechas. Ambas pelinegras voltearon al frente y se encontraron con un grupo de cuatro personas.

– Lamento si he interrumpido su conversación – Giotto se hizo notar – Pero necesito que vengan conmigo y respondan algunas preguntas – habló con suma seriedad. A su lado se hallaba G y detrás de este Lampo, a unos cuantos metros de ellos, estaba Reborn apuntándoles con Leon transformado en pistola.

– ¿Y esto tampoco te lo esperabas? – frunció su seño Yoko.

– No – empuñó sus sai – Definitivamente no – arriba de sus cabezas sobrevolaba Lys y Shuu se encontraba siseando en el cuello de su Ama.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes, Mocosas? – G les apuntó con su arco.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia – respondió tranquilamente Sorine – Si saben lo que les conviene nos dejaran marchar tranquilamente – señalo con la punta de su arma al trió.

– Lo lamento mucho pero eso no será posible, actualmente ustedes son sospechosas de todo lo sucedido en este parque – el Cielo consiguió un suspiro y un chasqueo de lengua por respuesta.

– No tengo el mínimo interés en ir con ustedes – Yoko se colocó en posición de batalla.

– Nufufufu~ eso sería un problema jovencita – el grupo de las Nieblas y Lluvias no tardó en aparecer. Segundos después un nuevo grupo hizo acto de aparición, con un furioso Hibari a la cabeza.

– Más problemas – susurró Sorine con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

– Tsk – la volteo a ver por encima de su hombro – No necesito que me digas eso – el número de enemigos había aumentado considerablemente. Quienes las rodeaban no eran personas comunes ni corrientes sino todo lo contrario, según su información que poseían de ellos, ellos gozaban de una gran reputación en el mundo de la mafia e iba a ser muy difícil lograr escaparse.

– Que nadie se atreva a tocar a esa Herbívora, es mi presa – estaba más que dispuesto a continuar en donde se habían quedado.

– Oya, oya ¿Qué acaso no es la chica que dejaste escapar antes? – se burló la Niebla menor.

– Cierra la boca, Rokudo Mukuro – lo miro con irritación – De lo contrario serás mordido hasta la muerte – se colocó a una distancia prudente de ambas pelinegras.

– Espera Hibari – Giotto se acercó de igual manera – Necesitamos a estas chicas para resolver todo esto – su mirada anaranjada se posó sobre el nombrado.

– Yo no obedezco ordenes tuyas, Herbívoro – alzó sus tonfas, aun con el Vongola Gear activado. Mientras los Vongola discutían, las chicas optaron por escabullirse pero su escape fue frustrado por unas cuantas balas; después de eso, todos volvieron sus miradas al par.

– ¿A dónde creen que van? – levanto levemente su fedora con la punta de la pistola que traía en mano.

– Estaban tan ocupados discutiendo, que preferimos irnos para que resuelvan sus problemas más tranquilamente – Sorine observaba la situación calmadamente al igual que su compañera, buscando un punto ciego por donde escapar.

– ¡Están locas si creen que les permitiremos hacer eso! – G se adelantó un poco más.

– Pues yo creo que si lo harán – la nueva voz y el sonido de algo caer atrajo la atención de todos los presentes – A no ser que deseen buscar un nuevo Jefe y Guardián para Vongola – cruzó sus brazos, en cada mano tenía una espada y estas se hallaban sobre el cuello de un inconsciente Tsuna y Gokudera.

– ¡Tsuna! ¡Gokudera!/ ¡Tsunayoshi-kun! ¡Gokudera-kun!/ ¡Jefe! ¡Gokudera-san!/ ¡Sawada! ¡Cabeza de Pulpo!/ ¡Décimo! ¡Hayato! – gritaron angustiados y sorprendidos la mayoría de ellos, el resto sólo lo miró molesto.

– Gemelo – llamó Sorine, sorprendiéndolos aun más.

– Llegas tarde – le recriminó la otra.

– Vaya, pues lo siento – respondió sarcásticamente después observo a quienes rodeaban a las chicas – ¿Acaso no piensan dejarlas ir? – acercó más las hojas al cuello de ambos jóvenes – Aunque me disparen o ataquen, la gravedad se encargara de hacer el resto del trabajo – sonrió maliciosamente.

– Tsk – Reborn se encontraba molesto

– Respondan rápido, me estoy cansando – movió ligeramente la cabeza haciéndole una señal a las chicas, quienes se prepararon para comenzar a movilizarse.

– Entiendo, las dejaremos ir pero tu deberás alejarte de esos chicos – tuvo que actuar rápidamente, pese a la molestia y descontento de algunos. Asintió para su Mano Derecha – Déjenles el camino libre – movió su brazo, señalándoles a donde se deberían dirigir. Ambas mujeres retrocedieron lentamente pero sin llegar a darles la espalda a los miembros de Vongola, continuaron su camino y aun con la vista posada en el grupo contrario, rodearon los cuerpos inconscientes para alejarse lo más posible.

– ¡G! – el nombrado cargó con Llamas de la Tormenta su arco, creando una gran flecha que lanzó al trío.

– Muy mal – una vez más llamas negras impregnaron las espadas del ojidorado, destruyendo el proyectil ante el desconcierto de todos. Unió sus armas y creando una cortina oscura, desaparecieron los tres.

.

* * *

.

_Bosque cercano al Santuario de Namimori._

– No pensé que las cosas se llegaran a tornar así – se deslizó sobre el tronco del árbol más cercano.

– Supongo que ninguno de nosotros lo hizo Gemela – mantenía su mirada fija en algo que estaba a sus pies.

– Da lo mismo, tuvimos que huir con el rabo entre las patas – bufó molesta la otra chica, sus ojos ahora se mostraban azules – No estoy para nada satisfecha con esto, me regreso para terminar con ellos – se enderezó y encamino a lo que parecía una salida pero los Gemelos se interpusieron en su paso.

– No puedes hacer eso, la misión no consistía en asesinar sólo en recuperar – habló el mayor.

– Es cierto, además aquí está por lo que venimos – señaló el lugar que antes veía fijamente el chico.

– Tsk – iba a refutar, cuando sintió vibrar algo en su bolsillo – ¿Ahora qué? – sacó aquello que la molestaba para revisarlo, era su PDA y le había llegado un mensaje – "Las negociaciones han terminado, hora de volver", eso dice – los miró una vez mas y chasqueó la lengua, sacándole una sonrisa de satisfacción a la ojidorada.

– Entonces regresemos – sacó su PDA, buscó algo en ella y asintió para ella cuando lo encontró – Asahi Kiyoshi, Shirayama Kimi, Shimizu Yuriko; Asesinas de Segunda Categoría que se especializan en la infiltración y espionaje, actualmente pertenecen a la Facción Anti-Sawada Tsunayoshi... Sip, son ellas o bueno ellos – guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra por el frío.

– No entiendo porque Asahi Kiyoshi se disfrazó de mujer, su verdadera apariencia también servía para acercarse lo suficiente y matar al Décimo Vongola – razonó Yoko.

– Ni idea de lo que pensaba – Soren ajustó sus audífonos – Cada quien tome a uno de los sujetos y vámonos de aquí – tomó por el brazo al pelirrosa y lo acomodó en su espada, las chicas imitaron la acción. Yoko parpadeó y sus ojos retomaron el color de la sangre, una niebla los cubrió y desaparecieron.

Escondidos detrás de unos árboles que daban acceso a las escaleras, se encontraban tres figuras encapuchadas que vigilaban los movimientos del otro trió que se había desvanecido, o eso al menos para ojos inexpertos. Dejaron trascurrir algunos minutos para poder salir seguros de su escondite, la figura más baja se adelantó y giró a ver al par.

– Se los dije – descubrió su rostro que era del color de la porcelana, ojos azul celeste, grandes y cubiertos por largas pestañas, cabello color azabache, rizado y atado en una pequeña coleta – Mi información nunca es falsa, es ciento por ciento real y ustedes lo acaban de volver a confirmar – habló con un tono lleno de diversión.

– Ya lo sabemos, no es necesario que nos lo restriegues – murmuró irritado un joven alto de piel blanca pero ligeramente bronceada, pelinegro, con ojos color oliva, en su oreja izquierda portaba un par de arillos cerca del lóbulo y cuando se descubrió el rostro, con la mano derecha, se podía apreciar un anillo delgado en el menique y uno grueso en el dedo medio.

– Déjala ser Hope – intervino tranquilamente el tercer sujeto, a diferencia de los otros no tenia puesta la capucha por lo que su cabellera castaña, ojos grises, piel pálida e igualmente unos arillos en su oreja se apreciaban perfectamente.

– Cierto, cierto, Heller tiene razón – se acercó al nombrado – Pero están seguros de esto, después de todo ellos son… – les dirigió una mirada perspicaz.

– Lo sabemos Ame Onna (6) – respondió más calmado el que respondia al nombre de Hope.

– Nosotros también tenemos que regresar – bajaron tranquilamente por las escaleras.

– La Bruja se enojara con nosotros cuando se entere que salimos sin permiso – bromeó la única chica.

– Nosotros no obedecemos ordenes – hablaron a la par los chicos.

– Eso dicen ahora – les sonrió burlonamente. Después de bajar por las escaleras, se dirigieron al Centro de Namimori y se perdieron entre el mar de gente que transitaba por el lugar.

.

* * *

.

_Año 20XX.  
Mundo: Tierra.  
Continente: Desconocido.  
País: Desconocido.  
Ciudad: Desconocida.  
Mes: Noviembre.  
Día: Domingo.  
Hora: 03:40 am._

En una habitación completamente oscura, sentada en un sillón enfrente de un escritorio, se hallaba una persona. Con los ojos cerrados, piernas y manos cruzadas, nada parecía perturbarle. Tocaron a la puerta y al no recibir respuesta, un hombre hizo acto de aparición.

– ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Rose? – subió el interruptor de las luces y se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Dicha acción provocó que la pelirroja abriera sus ojos carmesí.

– Estaba esperando a que te dignaras a aparecer – le lanzo una mirada molesta. El otro simplemente ignoró el gesto y se acercó para sentarse en una de las sillas desocupadas.

– Pues no espere más – comentó alegremente – Los chicos han recibido el mensaje y lo más seguro es que ya se dirijan hacia acá – cruzó sus brazos y los colocó tras su nuca.

– Me parece perfecto – esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa – Alexander, Celty – nombró a los presentes – Después de esto Vongola no se quedara de brazos cruzados – se levanto de su asiento, acción imitado por el otro – Hagamoscuanto antes nuestro próximo movimiento – su mirada reflejaba seriedad.

– Entendido – respondieron los otros dos.

Fin del Séptimo Capítulo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

(1) El término "**Einherjer**", debido a sus raíces tiene un gran número de interpretacionesperola palabra en si se refiere a esto:  
_"__Los vikingos creían que si morían en batalla, eran llevados hasta el Valhalla por las valquirias, para unirse al ejército de __**einherjer**__ (guerreros muertos) y así ayudar a los dioses en su lucha contra las fuerzas y criaturas del mal (los gigantes y los hijos de Loki) en la batalla final del Ragnarök.__"_

(2) He decidido cambiar la manera en que Chrome llamara a Tsuna, más bien la palabra o el idioma, de ahora en adelante será "Jefe" y no "Boss"

(3) Según los caracteres con los que se escribió, el nombre del León del Cielo de Tsuna es "Nuts" pero se pronuncia "Natsu", aunque sinceramente me agrada y gusta más el segundo.

(4) Cuarto Reino, cuando es cuatro. Es el _Reino de Asura_, lo que aumenta sus habilidades de combate, cuando se utiliza esta habilidad, una llama oscura rodea su ojo derecho.

(5) Tercer Reino, cuando es tres. Es el _Reino de los Animales_ que le otorga el poder de invocar y controlar a los animales mortíferos.

(6) No creo que sea tan necesario aclarar pero por si las dudas, "Ame Onna" seria la romanización de las caracteres que significan "Mujer de la Lluvia"

.

* * *

.

Alzando manitas todos aquellos que creyeron que el Pelinegro iba a matar a Tsuna y quienes malinterpretaron las conversación por radio que apareció en el capítulo cuatro.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Interesante? ¿Revelador? No duden en expresar sus opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas yo acepto todas.

Como leyeron en este capítulo aparecieron el resto de los miembros de los "Equipos Especiales" y unos nuevos personajes.

Parece que cada vez me tomo mas días en actualizar, si bien yo tengo el 90% de la culpa el otro 10% recae en que un día antes de la fecha de entrega no puedo escribir a gusto y por eso me tardó más, cuando les prometo traérselos un día antes.

No olviden la dinámica que coloque en el capitulo anterior; a las creadoras de los primeros Oc's ya hay seis quienes tienen asegurada su participación, también ya hice entrega de una de las tres vacantes a tomoyo0000001 porque leyó y dejo reviews en cada capítulo *w*… Tengo dos lugares más, ¿Quién se anima?

¡Nos leemos, gracias por leer!

.

_._

_._

P.D. ¡Dejen Reviews! Entre más reviews dejen ustedes, más feliz es la autora y más motivada estoy para crearles una continuación.


End file.
